


A Soft Blue Blush

by Aniella_Summers



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Connor, Cinnamon Roll Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Porn With Plot, Virgin Connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniella_Summers/pseuds/Aniella_Summers
Summary: "This was a stupid idea, Connor." After being forced to go undercover for a suspected serial killer, Hank is forced to come to terms with the realization that Connor is not just an android, and this relationship may be something more than just a man and his partner. While Hank struggles with his feelings, Connor attempts to fix the instability slowly taking over his mind and heart. Confused with the errors filling his mind, Connor must decide what is more important to him, the mission or Hank.





	1. Loaded Guns

**Author's Note:**

> I recently just finished Detroit and it is an AMAZING GAME! I did not think I would enjoy this pairing, but it has quickly become one of my recent obsession so, I had to write about it. I hope you all enjoy, and please comment and let us know what you think!
> 
> This story starts after their first murder together, and after the hamburger scene. As a point of reference! This story will sidetrack the game, but bring in some elements!

 Loaded Guns

     “Lieutenant, I think I may have found something.” Connor’s voice broke through Hank’s mid-afternoon snooze. The grey-haired man slowly lifted his head off the desk and glared at the android in front of him.

     “You have some dried liquid stuck in your bea-” Connor began to say, but was quickly interrupted by the Lieutenant.

      “Connor!” Hank yelled, but shortly after wiped the dried drool out of his beard, “What was your point, tin can?” He was almost expecting him to react in some way, but the android’s face never changed. Hank was almost disappointed, almost. The wink Connor had given him, only a couple hours prior was still in his mind. For some reason, he couldn’t get that damn wink out of his mind.

      “I believe that these murders have something in common.” Once again, Connor’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. This peaked Hank’s interest, so he pushed himself out of his chair and made his way over to Connor’s desk. Connor’s desk went from completely empty, to completely filled with papers and maps pinned up. Hank glanced over to the city map hanging on the board, there were three red pins scattered along it, with yellow string all connecting the dots to one yellow pin.

      Connor swiveled on his chair to look at the map, “If you look at the location of the murders that I have pinned on the map, they are all within a half of a mile of this particular club.”

      Hank just raised an eyebrow, “What is so important about this club? They could all be within a half of a mile of a bunch of clubs.”

      “Good observation, I am impressed,” Connor stated before turning back to the computer to pull up some files, but for a moment, Hank questioned whether or not Connor was being sarcastic, yet the level tone told him otherwise. “If you look here, I was looking through all of the recent purchases by the victim’s androids which show that each of the victims was at this club the night they were murdered.”

     “So, you think that the victims met their killer at the bar?” Hank questioned leaning in closer to look at the reports on Connor’s screen. Even though Connor was scrolling through the files at an inhuman speed, Hank could read enough to see that each victim was buying drinks in the club for most of the night that they were killed. He was going to ask Connor if he could pull up the victim’s credit cards, but most people nowadays only pay with their android; humans were getting too dependent on these tin cans if you asked Hank. Humans just couldn’t function without them, and it leads to more and more cases of deviance ending on horrible terms.

    “That is the most probable explanation. The only question that remains is where are their androids?” Conner said in a quizzical voice. “Each of the victims had an android when they came into the club, who even bought their drinks for them, but there was no evidence of any android being around the bodies.

    "So, do you think the killer is really after the androids?” Hank huffed as he stood straight up and walked back over to his own desk. He fell into his chair with a loud thump but didn’t bother to look at any of the files that Connor had shared with him. He just slumped back looking at the robot’s emotionless face. It still shocked him a little that the android could talk about the most violent crimes with no evidence of emotion on his face, but that was the point, he guessed.  “Why would the killer do that?”

     Connor cocked his head to the side and stared at the Lieutenant, “There is a very low probability that the killer is only after the androids, but they seem to play a part. The killer could still have the androids in his possession, or he could have let them go.”

     Hank’s head shot up, “What if the killer is a deviant himself.” This got Connor’s attention as his eyes seemed to light up with the idea, “Ya know, like in a Moses kind of way? Freeing ‘his people’ or some dumb shit.”

    The light or curiosity that Hank thought he saw was gone and it was back to his normal dull brown eyes. “That is a good theory, Lieutenant. We will have to catch it alive to know for sure.” He needed a drink, it was five o’clock somewhere.

* * *

     “This was a stupid idea, Connor.” Hank said as he shoved the last of the hamburger into his mouth. Crumbs and debris from the food were falling all down his shirt and onto the car floor.

     “I was not the one who finalized the plan.” Connor said in a matter of fact voice, “I merely mentioned it to Captain Fowler that the case may be better-examined undercover. He was the one that made it official.”

     “And what did that piece of shit say?” Hank questioned with a smirk on his face as if he knew exactly what the Captain said.

     “I entered his office November 6th, at PM 6:37:15. I mentioned the case had a higher chance of success if we went undercover and his response was.” Connor’s voice shifted to a deeper tone; it took Hank a moment to realize it was Jeffrey's voice, “I don’t give a damn what you do, just get it done. Close the door on the way out.”

     Hank just stared at Connor dumbfounded; for how smart these androids were supposed to be, it seemed as if Cyberlife missed the mark on comments that are meant to be taken literally and comments that are not. With a deep sigh, he crumpled up the tin foil and threw it into the back seat.

    “That is highly unsanitary, Lieutenant.” Connor’s eyebrows pulled together, showing some emotion, “I refrained from telling you how many calories you took in since I told you earlier, but that,” He pointed to the trash in the backseat, “will be cleaned.”

     This comment made Hank snort, he unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned towards Connor, “Yeah, and who is going to make me?”

     At first, Connor did not move away, nor did he say anything, but Hank did notice that his LED was flashing yellow. “Lieutenant,” Connor all but purred leaning closer to Hank. Hank’s eyes widened but he refused to be the one that backed down. “We have a mission to complete, please stay focused.”

     With that said, Connor unclicked his seatbelt and stepped out of the car leaving a very confused and somewhat flustered Lieutenant in the driver's seat alone. The flustered feeling was soon replaced with anger; there was no way that a man, let alone an android was going to get him all worked up. He was just surprised at the proximity, there was no way that he had let Connor make him blush and freeze up like a schoolgirl.

     The whole scenario made Hank aggravated, he shoved himself out of the car only to see Connor standing in front of him staring at the club in front of them. They were meant to ‘blend in’ so it was the first time seeing Connor in anything besides a suit and tie. His legs were tightly hugged in black jeans that showcased his lean yet muscular legs. His torso was covered in a red t-shirt that fit snug. It was not so tight that it was like a second skin, but it was not loose enough to be baggy; it fit his torso just right so that it had a slight give when he moved. He looked stunning, beauty frozen in time.

     Hank froze and his face quickly twisted up in resentment and disgust. He couldn't believe that he was just admiring that robot. Of course, it was built well. It was a prototype for Cyberlife, they were making the ‘perfect human’. He wasn’t checking Connor out, he was simply eyeing up his so-called ‘partner’; so he knows what he is going to have to deal with in the future. Hank himself was wearing old faded blue jeans and a form-fitting black t-shirt.

     With a huff, Hank shoved by Connor calling to him over his shoulder. “Well if we are going into this dumb club, we may as well go already.”

     Connor stood still for a moment, his LED flashing yellow as his face seemed to fall for just a moment before it turned back to blue and he was running to catch up with Hank. “Lieutenant, there is something that I need to tell you,” but Hank wasn’t waiting as he shoved his way through the front doors without waiting for Connor.

     The club seemed like every other club he had ever been to in his life, whether it was for a crime scene or for pleasure. The music was filled with a heavy bass as the people on the dance floor were basically having sex with no shame. There was a bar all the way to the right of the club and strobe lights were flashing giving way to the only lights in the club. Yet, glancing around Hank started to realize this was not a typical club. “Hell no!” Hank yelled as he looked around the club and he realized that there was not one girl here. Everyone, or almost everyone, on the dance floor was male.

     Hank was about to leave when Connor grabbed his arm and refused to let him go. “You said nothing about this. You never said it was a gay club, you plastic prick.” Connor stared at the man, with a serious look on his face.

     “It didn’t pertain to the mission.” Connor stated as he released Hank’s arm, “We are required to do surveillance and I do not care if you are happy about it.”

     Hank was filled to the brim with anger; who was this android telling him what he can and cannot do. Connor was the machine, Connor was supposed to listen to him. Hank was about to respond, but glancing around he decided it was probably for the best if he didn’t cause a scene while they were undercover. They didn’t need the cops being called on them; that would look really bad on the police report.

    “Fine.” Hank spat, as he shoved by Connor once more, “but you know where I will be the rest of the night.” With this being said, Hank made his way over to the bar.

* * *

     It had been an hour or so and Hank was just sitting at the end of the bar with a glass of whiskey in his hand. He wasn’t sure how many of these he has had, not enough to be drunk, but he definitely had enough that he was feeling good. He was still mad that he was sitting at a gay club on his Friday night as if he wouldn’t be doing the same thing but at his kitchen table. At the beginning of the night, he got hit on a couple times, but his cold responses quickly began casting people away and soon there was no one near him on the one side of the bar. He knew that he was being a really bad detective right now because he was sticking out like a sore thumb.

    “You okay, man?” It seemed like the bartender finally got the nerve to ask Hank what was going on. Hank looked up from his drink and tried to give the man a smile, but it turned out more pathetic than he would have liked because the man didn’t say anything else before filling up his glass once more,“What happened to the cute thing you walked in with?”

    “I am waiting on someone.” Hank sighed; it wasn’t a complete lie. To be honest, he had no idea where Connor has been this entire time. Jeffery was going to kill him if he lost or if Connor got stolen by some weirdo. With a rather large sigh, Hank threw the rest of his whiskey back and was going to go look for Connor when a delicate hand landed on his shoulder.

   “Mister, I am sorry to interrupt, but I seem to be running low on fluids,” Warm lips found their way to his ear as two hands worked his shoulders in a gentle yet needing way, “and I was wondering if you could help me replenish them?” The familiar yet different voice began nibbling on his earlobe and Hank couldn’t help the soft grunt that left his lips. There was no way this was who he thought it was, but the kisses on his ear made it hard to think.

    The bartender’s eyes went wide for a moment in shock before he went back to drying glasses off mumbling to himself, “ Oh, you guys are one of _those_ couples.” He quickly left the two as Hank seemed to be losing himself in the kisses, and for some reason, he couldn’t push the warm familiar feeling away. The hands stopped massaging his shoulders and spun the bar stool around so Hank was staring into deep pools of brown and longing.

   “I was wondering if I could take you out onto the dance floor?” Connor’s voice was filled with need and was even a little deeper than usual. He looked different than he did when they walked in. His cheeks were flushed with a light blue and his eyes were hooded with longing. Hank gulped as he couldn’t help but lick his lips as his eyes made their way to Connor’s plump beautiful ones.

   Said android reached out to grab Hank’s hand, he quickly pulled Hank up to his feet. Hank’s 6’2 frame leaned over Connor, but that didn’t stop him from wrapping his arms around Hank’s neck. He pulled Hank down so that his lips were breathing heavy in Hank’s ear, causing a blush to appear on the older Lieutenant’s cheeks.

   “You were beginning to compromise the mission.” Connor whispered into Hank’s ear causing Hank to freeze up with the sudden shift in character, “I have downloaded files that will help us fit in. Please follow my lead, Lieutenant.”

    Hank had the sudden urge to shove Connor off of him and storm out of the club. He had no idea why realizing Connor was still focused on the mission made him, disappointed? No, that couldn't be it. He was just mad that he was being forced to dance with a man, and to make it worse, it was an android. “Fine, but don’t call me Lieutenant” Hank sneered into Connor’s ear before Connor grabbed his hand.

   “Of course, Hank” Connor’s voice dropped once again and Hank swore his heart stopped when Connor winked at him before turning around and dragging him out onto the dance floor.

   Hank stared down at Connor’s hand, which was now tightly wrapped around him and he was puzzled about how soft it felt. He wasn’t sure what he expected, but he didn’t expect something so soft. So human-like. Before he knew what was going on, Connor had dragged him into the middle of the dance floor and was already dancing. Hank wasn’t sure what to do; here there was this, this beautiful android dancing in front of him. He was tipsy enough to not be THAT bothered by the android’s beauty.

   This is what Connor must have meant when he said he downloaded files that were going to ‘help them’ because once the next song hit the speakers, there was no telling what Connor was going to do next. The bass was causing Hank’s heart to thump louder in his chest as he watched Connor’s hips swing to the beat. He didn’t even know androids could move so smoothly. The lights ran across Connor’s body highlighting each small gland of artificial sweat dripping from his body; his head was thrown back and Hank could only imagine what face he was making.  Hips swayed back and forth as Hank watched him get lost in the music. Connor’s arms soon found their way over his head as his entire body seemed to be grinding in the air looking for something or someone. The dancing was so sensual that Hank couldn’t help but to reach out for him.

   Hank’s calloused hands harshly gripped Connor’s hips and pulled him back so he was flushed against Hank. The soft gasp that left Connor’s mouth set something off inside of Hank, he needed to hear more. Hank pulled Connor back and ground his dick right into Connor’s ass; his fingers rubbing small circles on Connor’s hips causing groans to flow out of the younger man. Hank lost himself in the soft skin, music, and the need to hear all of the noises that can come out of this beautiful man in front of him.

   The warm feeling in his stomach from the whiskey edged him forward as he leaned down and nibbled on Connor’s ear. Another gasp slipped through the smaller man’s mouth as he threw his hands up and wrapped them around his neck. The two rolled and rubbed against one another, hands running all over each other; the mission being completely forgotten for the moment. Even the stares from those on the dance floor and a couple whistles didn’t pull them from one another.

  “Hank…” Connor panted as Hank’s fingers fluttered against the silky skin of his hips. A couple brave fingers trickled under the edge of Connor’s jeans causing Connor to jerk and throw his head back.

   “This is payback.” Hank sneered in Connors' ear; the hot breath tickling through his entire body and going straight to his dick. Another moan slipped through Connor’s lips and Hank couldn’t help but to admire how the android looked right now; a soft blue blush covered his cheeks, his mouth was slightly open pants simply flowing out as he rolled his body against Hank’s. He was trying to get as close as he could. His eyes were closed and he licked his lips when Hank ground his now hard dick into Connor once again.

   “It is dangerous to leave your gun in the front of your pants.” Connor moaned as he threw his ass back onto Hank’s dick. Hank couldn’t tell if Connor was trying to be a tease or if he was serious. “The best place is in your holster.” He was serious. Hank rolled his eyes and bent down to bit on the crook of Connor’s neck. Forcing the smaller man to let out a rather loud groan.

   “Shut up.” Hank whispered between nibbles. Their bodies seemed to meld together as the music got faster. The moans were coming out faster and more heated as the two seemed to get lost in one another’s body. Hank’s right hand couldn’t help but wonder up, fluttering against the hard stomach of the man in front of him. His fingers traced the pronounced abs as his other hand went deeper into Connor’s pants. The curiosity of what was awaiting him was too much to bear.

   “And here I thought you hated androids, Hank.” Connor purred as he rocked back into Hank with more intensity. Hank froze, those words cutting right through the whiskey and music. What was he doing? He had his one hand almost all the way down Connor’s jeans, the other running along Connor’s abs, and his hardened dick was shoved up Connor’s ass. The sudden stop caused a whine to creep out of Connor’s mouth, “Hank?”

   “Don’t call me that.” Hank sneered shoving the android away from him; he stormed off towards the bathroom leaving the android on the dance floor.

   Connor stood there and watched Hank walk away from him; he thought back and he was trying to figure out why the man had stormed away. Connor blinked several hundred times calculating; he was just following up with the ‘friendly banter’, but he must have misread some signal. His LED turned yellow as he felt a twinge of pain inside of his biocomponents. His face pulled together in confusion. He felt heavy and something else. He quickly ran a diagnostic, just to be sure. Everything seemed to be in working order; with a sigh, his LED was once again blue and he turned his back to where he watched Hank disappear. He still had a mission to complete.

* * *

 

   “What are you doing, Hank?” Hank spit out in anger as he stared at himself in the mirror. He looked horrible; he bent down and splashed some water on his face before looking back up. His hair was in a messy mop on top of his head, his face was flushed and for some reason, he was having a hard time convincing himself that it was from the whiskey.

    “The fuck are you doing?” Hank growled once again, this time he was pacing back and forth in the bathroom. Getting weird looks from those who wandered in and getting angry glares from those who just wanted to come into the bathroom for some quick action. “He is a fucking android! He isn’t even a girl one.”

     He angrily threw his fist into the wall trying to let some of the anger out. “Fuck!” He groaned as he pulled his fist back in pain; he quickly tried to shake out the pain. He didn’t think anything was broken, but it may be fractured. “Great, that will be fun to explain.” This was all that android’s fault, yeah, there was no way that he could possibly be attracted to Connor. It must be something that android downloaded. He was just doing it to blend in, but that android, that plastic prick took it too far.

     Taking one more deep breath, trying to calm down enough to not cause a scene, he walked out of the bathroom. He probably was in there for a half an hour or so, maybe longer, Hank wasn’t paying attention. He was just trying to calm himself down. Now, he just had to get the tin can, and make their way out of the club; it was almost closing time, and they hadn’t seen anything suspicious so far.

     Hank shoved past the crowd, making his way out to the middle of the dance floor where he had left Connor. He debated looking outside at the car for Connor because Hank couldn’t think of a situation where Connor would stay here and dance. The damn android followed him around like a poodle; he was pretty impressed that Connor hadn’t followed him into the bathroom. Hank was searching for a couple minutes when he caught a blue LED out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look, hoping that this android was his android. Hank’s eyes went wide and his heart dropped into his stomach at the sight in front of him.

    There was his android, but he wasn’t alone. His head was thrown back in pleasure as he rolled his hips against another man. The man was leaning down whispering, what Hank was assuming to be, sweet promises of the night to come by the way Connor was blushing and innocently nodding his head. The man’s hands were tucked up under Connor’s shirt and his hips were all but thrusting up into Connor. It was different from how Connor and Hank were dancing; this was nasty and there was no rhythm. Just frantic humping and it was not how Connor deserved to be handled.

    Hank couldn’t hold himself back as he slowly made his way over to the man holding his android.

 


	2. That It was, in Fact, Not a Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After catching Connor dancing with another man, Hank has to deal with the anger that he is feeling and why his chest seems to have tightened up in jealousy? No, it couldn't be that. After causing a scene in the club, Connor is confused as to what is wrong with Hank and why he is so angry. In the middle of an argument, a group of men, who could be the murderers, begin to head towards the pair. With only moments to spare, Connor must decide what to do, fight or flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan is to update this story once a week if not more! Thank you guys so much for reading and please keep commenting and telling us what you think! This may be early and a little cheesy, but we were too excited to wait till next week to upload.
> 
> Sorry for the fake update! It turns out I uploaded the non-edited version and so I had to upload the newest version!

That It was, in Fact, Not a Gun  

   

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to him?" Hank all but yelled as he grabbed Connor's wrist and pulled him away from the man he was dancing with.

The shock was clearly written on the man's face and to be honest, Hank suddenly found himself feeling very self conscious in the presence of this man. Sure, Hank wasn't in the best of shape, but he still forced himself to go to the gym. He was in no way fat or even chunky, but this man made him feel like a whale. The man had light blue eyes, currently lowered in agitation and lust; he had to be at least 6'4 and looked if he went to the gym everyday. His slicked back black hair was complemented by his light eyes and his jaw seemed more pronounced as it was coated in a light black beard. Comparatively, there was no reason why Connor wouldn't be dancing with this man.

"Oh, I'm sorry," The man sneered rudely at Hank taking a step closer to the pair, "I didn't realize he was yours after you shoved him and left him here all alone." The man reached out to stroke Connor's cheek but Hank pulled the android behind him. The comment made Hank freeze for a moment, he had no reason to be mad. Connor wasn't his, not like he would want him to be or anything, but still. Connor was probably just trying to blend in and he was causing a scene, but his anger was far from dissipating. The jealousy was still raging inside of him, he pushed the insecurity aside and got right up in the man's face.

"He sure the fuck isn't mine, but that doesn't mean he is yours either." Hank sneered before punching the man in the face. The man stumbled to the floor covering his nose with his hand trying to stop the bleeding, "Now, stay the fuck away from him."

"The fuck man!" The guy yelled still laying on the floor, but Hank didn't respond. He was already pulling Connor from the dance floor. The two quickly rushed outside of the bar trying to put distance between themselves and the man.

* * *

 

The poor android couldn't figure out what was going on, one minute he was had his body simply responding to the stimuli around him as he scanned the club, the next he was being yanked away and the Lieutenant had punched the human he was dancing with. And now they were outside and Hank was leaning on the car struggling to catch his breath.

"What happened back there, Lieutenant?" Connor questioned, his LED shining a bright yellow as it spun faster and faster. He could feel his thirium pump working harder than normal after watching the Lieutenant act so….so rough.

"I could ask you the same god damn thing, Connor." Hank yelled pushing himself off of the car.

Connor froze, the Lieutenant called him by his first name; each time he heard his name come from the Lieutenant's lips, he gets an unregulated heat spike warning. Connor wasn't sure what caused it but he could feel the heat spiking in his face as he tried to focus on what Hank had asked him. Connor did a quick scan over Hank to make sure he was okay, he was still panting heavily. His heart rate was elevated, and there was a slight gathering of sweat on his forehead; in conclusion, he was furious, but Connor didn't know why.

"I was fitting in with the environment, Lieutenant." Connor's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "You were the one that almost blew our cover by making a scene."

"You listen here, you tin can." Connor's LED flashed red before settling back to yellow; the heavy feeling in his thirium pump was troubling but he didn't bother running any tests. He was too focused on how Hank was screaming at him and shoving a finger into his chest. "Sure you were only thinking of the mission, and not the handsome man who was basically fucking you on the dance floor." Connor's LED went back to blue as he was trying to understand what the Lieutenant was saying.

"What do you mean?" Connor questioned quizzically looking at the Lieutenant, "Of course, I was only thinking of the mission. Just because I am capable of doing such actions does not mean that I would if it was not required for the mission." He watched the Lieutenant freeze at the mention of his genitalia. "That man was not in any means 'handsome' and I would never let him engage in intercourse with me."

"I am going to ignore the fact that you have a dick." Hank sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked up at Connor with such anger in his eyes and Connor could see something else, but he couldn't analyze it, "And what do you find attractive then, you plastic prick? Maybe my car or the fucking coffee machine at work!"

"That was not very appropriate, Lieutenant." Connor's voice felt hollow as felt his eyes edged with some sort liquid. He quickly blinked the unneeded fluid away as he just stared at the Lieutenant who, for some reason, was looking at him with anger in his eyes.

Connor just wanted to hear Hank say his name again and have that pleasure in his eyes when he saw Connor; he wished to feel the light, quivering feeling in his pump. He wanted to feel Hank flush up against his body; to feel Hank's hands running along his stomach and getting closer to his dick. What he would have done to put his arms on Hank one more time. He didn't know why Hank was being so hostile with him; he just wanted to become close to the man. He felt his one eye twitch as a software instability warning flashed in the corner of his vision. His eyes went wide as he tried to figure out why these thoughts were even entering his mind. He quickly tuned Hank out as he ran a quick diagnostic as to why he was receiving so many errors about his system. He would have to report this to Amanda if the issue persisted.

Before Connor could finish he heard some voices coming from the direction of the club. He quickly did a scan of the surrounding area and saw that there was a group of four males walking out of the club. One of the men had the same injuries and vitals as the man he had been dancing with inside. He quickly tuned everything out and listened to the group of males.

"I am going to bust his ass for that." Said the man who Connor had been dancing with; a quick look over the man's body and Connor was still confused how the Lieutenant called him 'handsome'. There was nothing attractive, at least to Connor, about someone built to feel like metal. But it seems like that is what the Lieutenant likes.

"Yeah, we will beat him and leave him in the alley for dead." One of the other men joined in, "Then we will take his android and take turns fucking it till it breaks."

     "That cute little thing won't last long." Another chuckles, "He will be begging for more as the night goes on." Connor makes a mental note that one of these men, if not the whole group, may be the people that they are looking for. He glanced to the side and as soon as the men got into view he did a quick scan of their faces.

 

         **Henderson, Jason**                                                                  **Kayes, Jack**

                     Born: 02/15/2010  // Editor                                  Born: 11/24/2015  // Chef at Iridescence

                        Criminal Record: None                                          Criminal Record: Simple Sexual Assault

 

        **Stone, Wyatt                                                                 Certo, Adam**

            Born: 06/18/2011  // Unemployed                                Born: 08/09/2005  // Pharmacist

         Criminal Record: Tax Fraud                                             Criminal Record: None

 

      

His LED was spinning blue as he scanned their surroundings for possible solutions to not be caught and dismantled by these men. He seemed to have three options, he could grab the Lieutenant and hide in the alley way, but there was a high probability the group of men would search the area for them, especially if they are the group who has already killed three people. The next option, he could grab the gun from Lieutenant Anderson's pants and shoot the targets without killing them , or the two could pretend to be a random couple.

After a quick calibration, Connor decided the best option was to grab the gun and, at least, hold off the group till backup could arrive. Connor quickly shoved Hank up against the car and with inhuman speed put his right hand down Hank's pants reaching for the gun that he had felt in the club. His LED was going a hundred miles a minute with a pink coloring as Connor grabbed a hold of something soft and flesh like. The moan that slipped through Hank's lips confirmed Connor's fear and need that it was in fact, not a gun. Connor felt his one eye twitch as he couldn't compute the feeling that the moan set through his entire body; he tried to justify himself by thinking that Hank must have moved the gun.

"Shit" Connor spit out through his teeth as he realized he no longer had any time. He threaded his left hand into Hank's silver hair and pulled Hank's face towards his own. Their lips crashed against each other with such force and passion that Connor received another software instability error. He quickly disregarded the error message and pushed himself up against the man in front of him.

Hank had not responded to the kiss at first, and, while some part of Connor was disappointed, he knew the kiss was only to make sure that the group did not recognize them. It only took a moment for Hank to push back into the kiss; his arms snaked around Connor's slim waist and pulled Connor even closer. Connor felt his knees tremble as he felt Hank roll his hips into his hand; he could feel the soft member becoming harder by the second. A moan slipped through his lips when Hank bit down on Connor's bottom lip; this allowed Hank to slip his tongue into Connor's mouth. It was like nothing he has ever felt before, he just didn't know what to do. Unsure of what to do, Connor did a quick download of the beginning portion of some pornography.

After a moment, Connor removed his hand from Hank's pants and twisted his fingers up in Hank's knotted hair. He gave the hair a little pull, earning him a husky grunt and it made his legs turn to jello. The pair's lips parted as their tongues danced together. The sensations were causing errors in his software and errors in his behavior. He couldn't stop his hands from roaming all over Hank's body, he couldn't stop the need to grind his now hardening dick into Hank's own, and he couldn't keep the moans and groans from slipping from his lips when Hank began nibbling on his neck. A bunch of sensors were causing electric shocks all throughout his body; he wasn't familiar with these sensors but they made his body tremble in all the right places. Connor couldn't handle all of the emotions and feelings so he dug his nails into Hank's back.

It seemed like the nails digging into his back snapped something inside of the Lieutenant, Hank harshly grabbed Connor's ass and lifted him up as Hank pushed himself off of the car. Connor freaked out in mid air and quickly wrapped his legs around Hank's waist trying to keep himself from falling. He didn't realize that this was the best thing he could have done; Hank sensually rolled his hips into Connor. Hank slammed Connor into the car and quickly began kissing down his neck.

"Oh, Lieutenant…" Connor moaned and his eyes snapped open in shock when Hank bit down on the crook of neck. When he opened his eyes, he scanned the area around them making sure that no one could see him act so vulnerable. When he saw no one was there, he remembered why he had even engaged in kissing Hank to begin with; he glanced over to the door of the club and realized that the gang of men were gone. Connor's LED was back flashing blue, and Connor couldn't understand how he had let some unknown sensors take control of his body. He wasn't designed to forget his mission; then a bigger question flashed in Connor's mind, even though he knew the gang was no longer there, why did he still wish to be held by the Lieutenant? Shaking the thoughts from his head, he did a quick software reset that only took about thirty seconds. When his eyes opened once more, his vision was no longer filled with errors, and his mind clear to focus on the mission. "I believe the men are gone. You can put me down now."

Hank stopped his kissing, but did not make any attempt to put Connor down. Connor's sentence seemed to have caused Hank to go into shock. Connor ran a quick scan over Hank to make sure nothing was seriously wrong. His heart rate was through the roof, but there was no fear for cardiac arrest. Hank's blood alcohol level was way over the legal limit at a stunning .102 and his heat signatures show that his face and his genitalia had unnatural levels of heat. Connor concluded that because of intake of alcohol, Hank believed the kiss was real.

Before Connor was able to say anything else, Hank softly lowered him to the ground. As he was lowered, their hips softy brushed up against one another and Connor couldn't help the hitch in his breath. He saw an unregulated heat spike warning appear in his sight, he quickly opened the error and saw the warning was for his cheeks but also for his own genitalia. Connor's eyes widened as another software instability warning flashed in the corner of his eyesight.

"Like you said, the group is gone." Hank mumbled as he moved away from Connor; Connor wasn't even sure the Lieutenant saw the group to begin with. He was grabbing at the bridge of his nose taking deep breaths. Connor still was trying to figure out his own warnings and error codes so he did not know how to respond to the Lieutenant. "You don't need to continue to fake it."

Connor's head shot up to look the Lieutenant in the face, but Hank refused to meet his eyes. Without another word, Hank moved to the other side of the car and slowly made his way to the driver's seat. Connor stepped away from the car when he heard the car window rolling down; he leaned down to look at Lieutenant Anderson, but when he saw the Lieutenant slumped over the steering wheel it caused something to glitch in Connor. His eyes twitched and his upper lip trembled as errors filled his vision. Heat, thirium pump, unauthorized muscle movement, and software instability warnings were overrunning his sensors. Unable to focus on what the Lieutenant was saying, he simply watched the car drive away as he was left alone in front of the club.

"Lieutenant…"

* * *

 

Hank stumbled into the police station, the lights causing black dots to swirl through his vision. "Fuck me." Hank mumbled, maybe he drank a little more than he cared to admit last night. When he got home, he had a lot to think about and by that, he meant that he drank till he passed out on the kitchen floor again. Sumo woke him up this morning by licking his face and barking; apparently Sumo was not happy about not being fed last night and was not going to go another minute without being fed. Not good for Hank since he woke up an hour after he was supposed to be at work. Not only was he late, but he had a raging headache and every bump on the road made him feel sick to his stomach. Today was going to be a bad day, he already could feel it.

"Seems like someone's android already did that for him last night." A irking gravely voice came up from behind him. Hank didn't even need to turn around to see who it was. He was debating just turning around and leaving. The precinct didn't seem to need him today, he could probably just slip out the back without any noticing for a couple hours.

"Gavin, I won't deal with your shit today." Hank groaned, glaring at Gavin in the corner of his eye, "I will throw you out the window."

"I can attest for Lieutenant Anderson," Hank sighed and shoved past the android that was attempting to come to his aid. "No sexual intercourse was engaged last night." Hank smacked his forehead as he fell back into his seat. Hank pretended to be busy with the paperwork on his computer hoping that both of them would just leave him alone. His headache was getting worse with every word.

Gavin started laughing, "Oh this is precious," He looked back and forth between Connor and Hank, "You do look pretty tired there, Lieutenant. You sure you didn't take your android for a test run?"

Before Hank could respond, Connor had already beaten him to the punch, "I assure you, he did not take me out for a 'test run'." Connor's face was twisted up in something that Hank had never seen on his face before, "I did perform what you humans called the  _ grinding upon  _ so that we could fit in."

That is where Gavin lost his mind; he was bent over holding his ribs as tears began forming in the corner of his eyes. While Connor stood there very confused, Hank was too busy smacking his head into the desk.

"I do not understand what you are finding so funny." Connor stated raising one perfectly shaped artificial eyebrow at the man, "It was strictly professional, even though it seems like Lieutenant Anderson needs to learn where to put his gun, he was careless last night and had it in the front of his pants for some reason."

At this moment, Hank stopped banging his head on the table and could only wish for death. He didn't even remember most of last night and the parts he could remember, he wished he didn't. There were too many conflicting feelings and anger towards himself and the android. Currently, he just wished he had never come into work today.

"Oh my, that is too god damn funny." Gavin managed to say in between chuckles, "You got a stiffy with an android?" This comment made Connor turn towards Hank with a soft blue blush spreading across his cheeks. Hank noticed that Connor's one eye began twitching and his upper lip was trembling a little bit.

"Keep your head outta the damn gutters, you little shit." Hank barks as he stands up, "Connor is right, I kept my gun in the front of my right hip because it was the only place the club wasn't looking for weapons. Now, don't you have your own work to focus on?"

Gavin didn't say anything else, he just walked away laughing while shaking his head. Connor was still standing there with a blue blush on his face and eyes wide open. Hank simply looked away, whatever feeling was stirring deep in his chest was just going to have to wait till after he had his coffee.

Captain Fowler opened the door to his office and yelled throughout the precinct, "Anderson! Connor! In my office now!"

Hank quickly stood up and headed towards the glass office, much to his dismay; by the time he was at the door he realized that the android was nowhere near him. He looked back and saw that Connor still hadn't moved. His LED was yellow and was spinning fast, Hank wasn't sure what the color meant, but he knew the spinning meant Connor was trying to analyze something.

"Hey, plastic prick." Hank called down the steps at the android, but it still hadn't even acknowledged Hank. Hank was beginning to get impatient and he knew that Jeffery wouldn't be happy if they kept him waiting. "For god's sake, CONNOR!" Hank yelled.

Connor's eyes blinked three times before his LED turned back to its original blue color and he turned to Hank. The look on Connor's face shook Hank to the core, he just looked so empty and confused. "Sorry, Lieutenant, I was just resetting my systems." Connor started heading towards Hank, and it bothered Hank that he was so upset or so confused or so something that he decided to reset this software. Weren't androids supposed to not feel anything? Why did Hank care anyways? It was probably just a glitch in his system, and he needed to reset it. It probably had nothing to do with last night or with what Gavin said.

The two of them entered the office together and just like they had when they first met, Hank sat down in the chair in front of Jeffrey and Connor stood behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, Hank noticed that the android wasn't fidgeting with his quarter like he normally did when he was waiting; he was simply standing there. Hank looked up at the android's face and noticed that Connor wasn't looking at anything, he was just looking past everyone and once and awhile, his right eye would twitch.

     "Now, I need you to tell me everything that happened last night."

  
  



	3. “Your Taste in Men is Just Shit”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A club patron is found dead leaving Connor struggling to find out where he went wrong in his analysis and what he missed last night. Realizing he was too distracted by the Lieutenant himself, he can't understand what is going on in his programing. At the same time, Hank doesn't know how to handle the emotions bubbling up inside so he does what he knows best, drinks and ignores Connor like his life depends on it. Grief stricken, Connor decides that two can play at this game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support and all of the views. It means so much to us that even in a couple days, we are have this many people following. So once again, thank you, and please comment and let us know what you think! Comments always make our day.

  “Your Taste in Men is Just Shit”

 

"You did what now?” Jeffery questioned Connor but he was staring straight at Hank; who has yet to say anything this entire conversation. He was too hungover for this conversation right now; he still had a throbbing headache from Gavin the ass-hat.  

“I pushed Lieutenant Anderson up against the car and I-” Jeffrey promptly put his hands up clearing telling the android to stop.

“I don't think I need to hear anymore.” Jeffrey sighed rubbing his temples as if he was trying to come to terms with what just told to him. “So, Hank, how do you feel the undercover operation went?” Hank just stared at him, why the hell was he asking that question? Hank just shrugged and sank lower into the chair. All he wanted was to go home, and as far as he could be from his android. He was hoping to take a personal day and tell the android to leave him alone for the day.  It was messing with his head.

“It went well.” Connor stated calming trying to take the focus off the obviously uncaring Lieutenant, “We may have some suspects for the murders. They spoke freely about attacking the Lieutenant and then fucking me until I broke.” Fowler’s face twisted up in disgust and shock as he turned to Hank trying to confirm or deny the claim. Not that he thought that Connor would lie, but that he couldn’t believe Connor said it without even blinking. Once again, Hank did nothing but shrug, and then cross his arms over his chest. 

“Did you personalize him with your own damn language, Hank?” Jeffrey threw his hands in the air before leaning back in his chair. Connor’s head cocked to the side confused as to what was wrong with his language, he was simply stating what the men had said.

“Did I say something incorrect, Captain?” Connor questioned glancing between the Lieutenant who has been refusing to meet his eyes and the Captain who just stared at the android in disbelief. “I was simply restating what the assailants said. I could replay it in their tone if it would help.” Hank shook his head and rubbed his face trying to keep the laughter inside; Jeffrey was starting to raise his voice at the young android, who was not backing down. 

If Hank wasn’t completely trying to rid his mind of a certain android he would have thought the entire scene in front of him was hysterical. The poor man was too innocent for his own good; here he was trying to figure out why the Captain was so shocked and how what he said was inappropriate. While cyberlife did create its most advanced and intelligent android, it seemed to have completely missed the mark when it came to certain areas. It happened fairly often, the young man would be confused and even question some of Hank’s behavior. He would look at Hank with those large brown doe eyes with his lips slightly parted. Hank’s lips suddenly felt dry at the thought of the younger man’s lips; his tongue ran across his own lips as he thought about how soft Connor’s were; how wonderful his body felt against his, the beautiful friction he felt as they rubbed against one another.

“Okay!” Hank yelled, quickly jumping out of his seat. His eyes were wide, breath slightly labored, and his heart rate was through the roof. He couldn’t believe he was thinking about last night again; he couldn’t believe he called that android a man. He was simply a piece of plastic here to solve the cases and then leave. He was even faking everything last night, so it wasn’t like Hank could feel good about causing the loss of breath for the non breathing android. He slapped his forehead, hoping to get the thoughts to stop circling his mind. “I think we have heard enough. Don’t say fuck while talking to your higher ups,” Connor opened his mouth to speak, but Hank beat him to the punch, “I am an exception. Now, if we are done here, Jeffrey.”

“Please refrain from calling me that.” Jeffrey groaned rubbing his temples, “No, we aren't done here. We still need to discuss…”

“Discuss what?” Hank cut the captain off in aggravation as he fell back into his chair with a hard thud. Now Connor was very confused, how could Hank talk to the Captain in such language, and such disrespect but he couldn’t tell the Captain what the suspect had said? He would need to ask the Lieutenant later; he put it on his to-do list for later.

“If you would listen for one goddamn minute, Hank.” The captain slammed his hands on the desk. “There was a body found again last night. It was within the half of a mile that Connor had pointed out to us yesterday. We believe it is connected to all the others, you two are to go check it out and determine for sure”

 

* * *

 

“This isn’t right.” Connor mumbled to nobody in particular as he walked behind the Lieutenant to the crime scene.

While Hank glanced back at him, he just turned his attention back to what was in front of him without responding to Connor’s statement. This had been happening ever since their meeting with the Captain. Even in the car ride, Connor had to try to engage in conversation to lighten the mood, but Hank refused to even look at the android. His features fell a little at the thought that the Lieutenant was trying to ignore him; he wasn’t sure what he did wrong to make the Lieutenant dislike him so. He had thought they were getting along just fine. 

After a software instability error flashed in the corner of his eyesight, Connor decided he was going to just ignore the Lieutenant and focus on the mission. He had no idea why his thirium pump felt almost tight and his face was getting an uncontrolled heat spike, but not the same as last night. It felt different in some way, if he was human he would categorize it as hurt and maybe anger? He tried to shake it off and focus, but there was something in his head telling him that if the Lieutenant was ignoring him, than he should just ignore the Lieutenant. He found that while he was in his thoughts,  he was walking at a faster rate and now found himself in front of the Lieutenant. 

A smirk slithered its way onto Connor’s face as he lifted the crime scene tape for himself, but quickly let it drop behind him and onto the Lieutenant earning him an angry sneer.

“Not funny, ya plastic prick.” He heard the Lieutenant call after him, but staying true to his new objective, he simply kept walking leaving Hank in the dust. For some reason, a light yet heavy feeling was in his chest cavity. Connor quickly scanned the area and found that there were several different pieces of evidence scattered around that he would need to look at, but first he should examine the body. 

“Hm.” Connor hummed as he kneed down next to the flayed corpse which was set up in a very obscure way.

The body was not in good shape like the previous ones; this one held a lot more anger in the killing itself. It was apart from the other killings, it seemed as if the killer was evolving, getting more comfortable with killing and was now experimenting with the corpses. That was if the killer was only one person, if this was the work of multiple people, then it could be a different person doing the actual killing. 

“Oh fuck.” He heard the Lieutenant groan behind him; Connor assumed that would be the Lieutenant’s reaction. It was not a pretty sight, especially if one was human and could feel the pain this victim was in.

The victim was lying on his back, with his pants around his ankles and his shirt over his head covering his face. The victim’s torso was riddled with stab wounds; a quick scan showed that there were a stabbed total of forty-five. The blood seemed to have pooled in most of the stab wounds, but others were fairly clean. He was stabbed while standing up and was continuously stabbed even after he was dead. Meaning, it was a very rage induced killing and it was appeared personal to whoever had done it.

Connor looked down towards the victim’s genitalia, or lack there off. Where a male’s penis usually would be, there was a bloody mound of flesh. Disregarding all of the looks he was receiving from the rest of the police crew, he leaned in closer and gave the bloody stump a quick scan. Contrary to what Connor had initially thought, there was still some of the victim’s genitalia left, but the head had been removed by force. According to his scan, it most likely was removed with an individual’s teeth. He quickly determined the teeth marks were too perfect, too straight to be any human’s; it seems as if the killer was an android. Maybe the victim’s own? The victim had been receiving oral pleasures from anther when he was stabbed. 

The victim also had a jaded slit across his neck, the skin was peeled back and shredded. It was not a clean cut, and it seemed from the many lines etching off of the deeper cut that it took several slices in order to kill the man. For how sever the wound was, and the given location, there was no blood. The blade was dull, but the killer was so entangled in anger that they continued to saw into the neck even after the victim was long dead. The dead flesh gave way to the knife, but left no blood in its trail.

He shifted his attention back to the torso; there wasn’t much skin left, but Connor could make out the slightly darker flesh. The victim had a chest tattoo that covered most of his torso. Then he glanced up at the covered face as he dipped his two fingers into one of the older stab wounds. Once he felt the thickness of blood covering his fingertips he brought the substance to his lips for analysis. 

 

   **Dried blood**

     DNA Analysis: Henderson, Jason 

     Sample Date: > 10 Hours

 

“That can’t be right.” Connor’s eye twitched as he pulled the shirt down from the victim’s face and saw the face of the man he was dancing with last night. His eyes were wide open, in what Connor assumed to be fear or shock, he was either familiar with the attacker and was not ready for the assault or he was attacked randomly. His skin was beginning to fade into grey as his eyes were covered in a glassy film. Connor noted the dried blood below his nose and connected it to the punch that Lieutenant Anderson had administered to the victim last night. What he couldn’t categorize was the blacked bruising along the victim’s eyes and the blood that had trickled out of his ears. Connor ran another scan to make sure his findings were conclusive. 

**** **Deceased**

**** Height: 6’3 - Weight: 195.14 lbs

     Estimated Time of Death: ~ 2:47 am

 

Connor logged that the victim was murdered only thirty minutes after the Lieutenant and him left the club. He stood up and looked over the body and a quick scann showed that there was no blood around the body.

“The body was moved.” Connor spoke aloud categorizing the information. The victim was probably killed around the club or even inside the club since the gang he was with had left the club around 2:00:15 am trying to find the two officers. They probably re-entered the club around 2:10:30 am which only gives the killer 37 minutes to get the victim alone and kill him without being seen. 

After categorizing all of the information, he kneeled back down and lifted one of the victim’s hands. In his scan he had noted that there was a little bit of thirium on his fists, which showed signs of a struggle. The victim was probably stabbed by surprise, and by how aggressive the victim had been, he most likely threw in a couple punches at the killer. If the thirium hadn’t been so old, he could have gotten a sample and seen what type of android had attacked him. Connor hypothesized, by the time difference in the blood on the victim’s nose and the victim’s lip that Lieutenant Anderson had not caused his lip, eyes, and ear damage. He must have either been beat up before being butchered like a pig, or he was attacked after punching the killer. 

“What do you see, Connor?” The roughness of the voice had caused a shiver to run through the android. He cursed his biocomponents for reacting to unknown stimuli and cursed that another unregulated heat spike error was occurring in his face.

Connor refused to acknowledge the Lieutenant; he simply stood up, brushed the dirt off of his pants, and walked passed the Lieutenant. He would be lying if he didn’t note that he felt some satisfaction from the look that formed on Hank’s face. A smirked filled his lips as he walked up to a police grunt that was stationed near a bloody corkscrew.

“Please note that the victim was beaten before stabbed. The broken nose was caused by Lieutenant Anderson, but the rest was done by the killer.” Connor continued to list off what he had found, but felt the edges of his lips twist up as he began seeing the squad whispering to one another about what he had stated about the Lieutenant. 

After finishing up his debriefing, he bent down and looked at the corkscrew on the ground; the sharp end was covered in blood and dirt. A scan of the metal showed that it was not the tool used in stabbing the victim, but it fit the weapon that was used to cut the victim’s throat. The android had held the wooden handle and scratched at the victim’s throat until the flesh had given way to the metal. Just like he thought, the wooden handle had no fingerprints. Only further proving that it was an android, well a deviant, that most likely committed the crime. 

Connor went up to the police grunt that the Lieutenant was talking with and asked for a favor. “Please ask the club owner for the security cameras.” He glanced up at Hank to see if he had been looking, and yes he was. His eyes were boring into Connor, filled with anger and something else; Connor suddenly felt naked under the gaze as if the man could see everything he was and was feeling. He made a move to walk away from the two before a hand had grabbed his upper arm and pulled him backwards.

“Where do you get off ignoring me, Connor?” Connor felt his voice twist up in emotion as his heart, no his thirium pump, seemed to have fallen. While Connor knew it hadn’t, it seemed as if it had fallen into his lower biocomompents. His eyes twitched and he quickly smacked the hand away without a second thought. 

He looked up into Hank’s angry eyes and couldn’t help how weak his voice sounded. “Don’t act like it bothers you now, Lieutenant.” Connor sneered the man’s title as his vision was filled with errors and warnings. He shoved them all aside as he turned his back on the Lieutenant; in big red letters his mind screamed that he could fail the mission if he walked away now which caused him to freeze. A red wall stood in front of him with warnings spread around it. His feet were cemented into the ground and he couldn’t bring himself to leave them behind. He turned around to look at Hank and all but whispered, “I will be at the precinct going over my recordings from last night. If you wish to still be childish and ignore my presence, then I will leave my findings on your desk tonight...” 

Connor didn’t know what was on the other end of that threat, but he needed to go clear these errors. He sharply turned his back on the Lieutenant and let out a small sigh of relief when he saw the wall was gone and he could now leave without breaking. He didn’t know what was going on with his processing, he shouldn’t had acted how he did today and he really shouldn’t  be feeling any of this. Connor shook his head as he flagged down a cab.

 

* * *

 

“Fuck” Hank sighed as he watched Connor get into the automated cab. Hank saw Connor put his head in his as soon as he got into his seat. What was this kid doing to him? Why did he feel bad, it wasn’t like androids could feel anything. So why did this android seem to be so full of emotion? It must be all faked in order to get Hank to be more cooperative; it was Cyberlife’s most advanced model, and he was supposed to be able to be a master at interrogation and negotiation. He must be programed with knowledge on how to make someone guilt ridden. 

“You okay there, Lieutenant?” A voice pulled him out of his thoughts and Hank turned to see that the young police officer he was talking to before was still there.

“Peachy keen.” Hank tried to give him a smile, but he knew it just looked sad, “Just a late night and not enough sleep to deal with all of this.” The young man hesitated before opening his mouth and asking a question that was on everyone’s mind.

“Why did you punch the victim?” Hank raised an eyebrow at the young man before thinking that it probably did look really bad. If all of the evidence didn’t point to an android killer, than Hank may have been a suspect. 

“It was getting too handsy with Connor.” Hank sighed shoving his hands in his pockets before glancing around. A little irked to see everyone was trying to hear what he was saying; he glanced back to the young man and cocked his head when he realized the man was looking at him in confusion. “I didn’t want him to break the damn android, we probably would have had to pay for it.” He turned his back on the man before throwing his hands in the air, “And I hate filling out paperwork.”

Hank needed to get out of there. His head was swimming with thoughts about that little android that seemed to confuse every inch of his being. His heart longed to talk to him and make everything right, but his brain kept reminding him that Connor was just a machine and it didn’t matter. Nothing that Connor was showing was real, it was just a bunch of codes that he had learned to trick those around him. That had to be it. Hank didn’t know if his heart would be able to take it if he found out that Connor had actually been feeling all of these emotions.

 

* * *

 

“What are you doing?” Hank asked as he walked up to Connor who was sitting on the desk in the middle of the evidence room. Connor looked like a statue, his eyes were closed, legs dangling off the edge of the table, and still as a rock. There was no gentle rock that most humans had; he did have the rise and fall of his shoulders from artificial breathing he was programmed with but other than that, he was perfectly still. It shook Hank to his core, reminding him once again that Connor was just a machine. 

“I am looking over the recordings I have from last night, trying to see if I missed anything.” Connor spoke with his eyes still closed, but when Hank looked closer he did see that his eyes were moving underneath his eyelids. Moving rapidly back and forth, most likely from skimming the recordings. “But there is a chance, there was a lot of stimulation last night. So, it is possible I missed something.”

“Wait, so you have everything recorded from last night?” Hank gulped thinking that now everyone in the precinct could see what the two had done last night. The dancing, the kissing, the boner. Connor opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at the older man.

“Yes, I was designed with a photographic memory as you call it.” Connor tilted his head and Hank swore he saw a smirk begin to form at the conner of Connor’s lips, “Does it bother you that I have a recording of you grinding against me?”

Hank sputtered out some indecipherable nonsense before fixing his shirt, “I am just impressed that you have the technology for that, that's all.” Hank’s eyes had left Connor’s and he was looking all around the evidence room trying to get rid of the slight blotchy blush that was forming.  

“No worries, Lieutenant. I will get rid of any video that has no importance to the case.” Connor spoke calmly as he closed his eyes once again. Of course he was lying to Hank. He wasn’t authorized to delete any video, but for some reason, he felt warmth in his chest knowing it would make Hank feeling better.  “I am at the part where the victim was dancing with me, so I am looking around seeing if I can see anything suspicious in the surrounding area.

Hank scuffed, “He didn’t seem to be dancing well enough to have kept you distracted from your mission.” This comment caused Connor to raise his eyebrow at the Lieutenant, and Hank froze once he realized what slipped out of his mouth, “Well you did seem to be panting, so maybe he was.” He tried to cover his tracks and tried to walk towards the large wall of evidence. There wasn’t much there yet, but Hank still pretended to be busy looking over it all.

“No, he was not as good of a dancer as you were, Lieutenant.” Connor felt his heart rate pick up, he felt as if the pump was pounding out of his chest as he poked the bear. “If that is what you wanted to hear. Although he was more of a talker.”

Connor bit his lip trying to keep the smile off of his face when he heard Hank turn around to face him. He heard the heavy quick paced footsteps heading towards him, “What do you mean, a talker?” Connor opened his eyes to see Hank’s ocean blue eyes staring intensely in his own. 

      “He kept whispering into my ear about how much he ‘ _wanted me’_ and how he couldn’t wait to bend me over and make me beg.” Connor tilted his head and let his tongue run along his lips loving as Hank’s gaze moved to his lips for a moment. “Like I said, he wasn’t as good of a  dancer, but he was one hell of talker. He was quite the charmer.”

      Hank had no idea what was going on in his body but it felt like he was on fire. He felt as if he was seeing red at the thought of that dirty man whispering in Connor’s ear; what made it worse, is he replayed the memory of Connor moaning and rolling his hips into the man as the man whispered into his ears. He could just picture Connor pushed up against the bathroom wall looking over his shoulder with a little bit of drool dripping from his smooth lips. His eyes widened in rage as he could hear Connor moaning not his name, but Jason’s name. 

Hank couldn’t control himself as he smacked his fists into the table on either side of Connor with a frustrated grunt. His head was facing the ground, staring intensely at Connor’s feet trying to calm his breathing down. He was trying to figure out why this was bothering him so much, it wasn’t like he was attracted to the android or the android was his in any way. Technically, Connor could do whatever he wanted with whoever he wanted and the thought of that made Hank’s heart sink in his chest and his eyes clenched shut in pain. 

“I am glad that fucker is dead.” Hank sneered under his breath; he was grateful that his hair was long enough to cover his face. He kept shaking his head trying to get the image out of his head of Connor get fucked by another man. 

He shoved himself away from the desk enraged and turned his back to Connor not needing the younger man to see him in such as state. He already made a fool out of himself not being able to control himself. 

“Are you experiencing jealousy?” Connor questioned; his innocent voice cutting a hole straight through the infuriated man. He could just imagine the face he would be making right now if he turned around. His eyes would seem to be bigger than normal, the dark brown doe eyes pulling him in if he dared to look too long, and his lips slightly parted. Oh, those lips.

“No,” Hank whispered after a moment with his head down, “Your taste in men is just shit.” Hank turned around, and without looking at Connor, began to leave the evidence room. His head was still lowered with his silver hair covering his face. 

Connor opened his mouth but for some odd reason, it felt as if his mouth had gone dry, even though that was impossible. His artificial breathing was heavy as his eyes widened at the sight of the man leaving him alone with his shoulders lowered in defeat. Connor jumped off of the desk and hurried after the man.

“Wait,” Connor all but yelled as he went to reach for the man, but couldn’t gather the nerve to actually touch the lieutenant. Hank seemed so fragile that if Connor touched him, he would simply shatter. It seemed like Connor’s actions and voice were enough that Hank had stopped walking but didn’t turn towards Connor till a moment later.

The crestfallen look on Hank’s face caused Connor’s entire body to twitch and his heart to falter. He opened his mouth to speak but once again, a giant red wall covered in errors and warnings filled his vision. He reached out to touch it; it felt cold like glass, he could simply overcome it. Shatter it. How he wanted to tell him what was really on his mind, how he wanted to tell him not to go. That he was sorry. Connor looked back to Hank and his breath got caught in his throat. His arms fell to his side as he tried to clear the artificial lump in his throat. 

“I found something.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are noticing the little changes like Connor saying he has a heart and Hank calling Connor him instead of it. Love you all! Let us know what you think!


	4. Just a Lieutenant and the Android Sent by Cyberlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the realization that his growing instability and emotions towards the Lieutenant are causing a strain on the mission, Connor decides to restart himself. The pair go out to follow a lead, along the way Hank may be ready to admit to himself that he is no longer the android hater he thought he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let us know what you think! Every comment and kudos means so much to us! Please follow us on tumblr to see updates, photos, and feel free to send us ideas for one-shots that you would like to see! 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aniellasummers

Just a Lieutenant and the Android Sent by Cyberlife

 

    “Okay, well are you going to tell me or are you just going to stare at me all day with that dumb look on your face?” Hank crossed his arms around his chest, closing himself off from Connor. Hank stared at the young man in front of him, his face was flushed with a light blue, was he blushing? His eyes were also lowered and filled with Hank could only describe as fear and regret. What could an android regret? Hank rolled his eyes, he was probably just putting his own problems on the poor thing.

      Hank didn’t know what was going to come out of Connor’s mouth when Connor called out to him, but what he did know is that his chest fell a little when it was about the case. All that emotion calling out to him to stop, and then it was just his heart knotting when he found out the real reason Connor called out to him. He ran his fingers through his knotted mess of hair; maybe he was just an old man being rushed into all of this and that is why everything seemed to be going so fast. Maybe he just didn’t want to accept what he knew was coming. He was just too old for all of this shit. That is what he decided. He wouldn’t indulge himself anymore.

      “Uhm.” Connor froze, he wanted to say so much, but for some reason, he brought up the case. There was so much he wanted to say, and none of it about the case. It seemed to take him a moment to even think about something about the case that was worth talking about. “When the victim was dancing with me, there seems to be a large group of androids gathered at the bar watching. Seems to be a group of five.”

     “Well, they probably were waiting for their humans.” Hank leaned against the glass wall, “Some people don’t want to dance with androids, they just want them to buy them drinks and bring them home.”

     “I don’t think they were just waiting.” Connor stated running through the memory once more; his LED flashing yellow as he was trying to look at the android’s faces, “It seems like two of them were talking, well more like one of them was whispering into the other’s ear.”   

     Hank let out a sharp chuckle, “Two androids gettin’ it on. Who knew?” Before he could stop his mouth kept going, “Doing better than I am right now. Just got whiskey and my hand.” Connor’s head picked up at the comment and his lips were sewn in a straight line. Hank’s laughter was cut short by the android’s glare. He really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut. Connor glanced away from the man and pretended like he never heard the comment.

     “It seems as if the one is purposely,” Connor lips pursed together, “I believe you would call it amping him up. I will need to download the file to show you, but in the beginning of the clip the one android is alone and the group of four come up to him. The one begins talking to the lone android and over the course of the victim and I’s dancing, the android grows angrier.”

     “So what you are saying,” Hank rubbed his beard as he tried to put together what Connor was saying without a visual, “If the victim was killed by his android, it could be because another android was purposely edging him on.”

     “Precisely.” Connor’s lips pulled up in a slight smile as he took a couple steps closer to Hank, “Now the question becomes what was said or what made the android so angry to bring him to killing his owner?” Hank noted that Connor’s right eye twitched when he said the word owner, while it puzzled Hank, he didn’t question it further.

     Hank’s eyes widened for a moment as he put everything together and all he could do was stare at Connor with knowing eyes, “Jealousy.”

     Connor just stared at the Lieutenant, something in his biocomponents tightened. They ached as it felt like someone had their hand inside of him and was ripping out some wires. Another twitch occured in his occipital lense as a bright red software error colored his vision. He just questioned the Lieutenant about being jealous, but he was simply trying to rile the man up, and secretly he wanted some answers to the man’s mood swings. One minute he was all over Connor and the second he was shoving him away and screaming in his face.

     The look Hank was giving him made his heart falter. Hank’s eyes screamed a confession, but his mouth was silent and Connor didn’t want to hear any more. He had a mission to accomplish. Maybe a full system reset and cleanse was needed to clear all these messy errors and feelings. Connor took a deep, unnecessary breath, before beginning to walk out of the evidence room. Hank didn’t shift off the glass wall as Connor walked past him, but before he made it up the stairs he stopped.

     “Like I said before, Lieutenant.” Connor spoke trying his hardest to calm the unauthorized quivering in his voice module, “That man, the victim, was in no means handsome to me, and while I do not enjoy the company of _your car_ or the _coffee machine_ , I enjoyed the company of you. Well, I thought I did.  Get some rest, Lieutenant, I will be late tomorrow, I am clearly in the need a system reset.”

     “You aren’t” Hank mumbled to himself, as he listened to Connor’s gentle footsteps disappear up the stairs. He threw his head back into the glass causing a clang to echo throughout the room, “The fuck are you doing, Hank.”

* * *

 

     “Good morning, Lieutenant.” Hank huffed at the morning greetings as he walked past the android without a second glance.

     It had been a rough night for Hank. He spent most of the night sitting on the floor complaining to Sumo about how he was too old to be feeling like this. Not that he was admitting that he was feeling anything. He fell in his chair with a thud and fell onto his desk allowing his head to fall into his arms as he just wanted to rest his eyes for a moment. A couple minutes later, Hank glanced up through his eyelashes to see Connor typing away at the computer.

     “I thought you said you were going to be later.” Hank spoke, his voice sounding more tense than he wanted. He probably should grab some coffee before they really start the day, “For a system reset, or something?”

     Connor looked up from his computer and slightly tilted his head to the side, “I did, Lieutenant. I was three hours later than usual this morning,” He looked back to his computer and continued typing, “You did not notice because you were four hours later yourself.” Hank was thrown back at the slight hostility that he heard in Connor’s voice. He must have been hearing things, there was no way that Connor actually reset himself. Was there? Yet the blank stare in the brown eyes had Hank very convinced.

      “I received the copy of the security tapes that I requested.” Connor stated in a matter-of-fact tone. The same tone he used all the time when he first met Hank; it absolutely drove Hank up the wall. It wasn’t filled with the emotion that he had grown fond of.

     “Yeah, so what?” Hank leaned back in his chair and threw his feet up on his desk crossing them at his ankles. If they were going to act like strangers, then Hank could play along; it is what he needed all along. Just strangers. Not partners. Not friends. Definitely not lovers. Just a Lieutenant and the Android sent by Cyberlife.

     “So,” Connor copied before sending over the files to Hank’s computer. The computer lit up with light as a video popped up; it was the footage from inside of the club, right above the front door. “The android that was angry at the bar, was the android that arrived with the victim. It is a PL700 model.”

     “Quick question for ya, tin can.” Hank questioned carefully observing the reactions from the android in front of him. Just as he thought, there was none, just the famous head tilt. “Is that model designed with a dick?”

     “I don’t see how that is appropriate or pertains to the case.” Connor stated, his head pulling back in slight shock and disgust.

     “But it is.” Hank stated putting his feet on the ground and stood up to walk around the side of the desk so he was standing in front of Connor, “Because if it could have sex with its owner, Jason, then maybe it went deviant and began feeling romantic feelings for Jason. Then when he saw Jason dancing with you,” He pointed a finger at Connor before continuing, “Then he might have felt threatened, jealous, and enraged. He thought he was special and it turns out he was just a play thing...”

     Hank looked down at the ground as he heard his own voice drop down into a more serious and personal tone. With a sigh, he threw his hands in the air, “But its just a theory.” With that said, Hank turned his back on Connor and made his way over to the break room in the precinct. He really needed a coffee, maybe some with a little whiskey in it, if he was going to deal with a brand new Connor all over again.

* * *

 

     “Why did you drag me back to this club, again?” Hank groaned seeing the neon lights come into view; it wasn’t as bright as it was that night because of the daylight sun.

    Memories filled his mind from the night that has plagued his dreams every night since. His mind was flooded with all of the emotions that had filled him throughout that night; his face heated up in anger and then a light flush covered the angry red as he remembered how soft the android’s lips had been. How sweet his words were as they wrapped around his heart and dragged him onto the dance floor. He even felt his heart stutter as he remembered the exact moment Connor had told Hank to lower him back to the ground; the exact moment his mind remember that it was all just an act that the android had planned. The way his hands grasped Hank’s shoulders in want, or if the gasps of lust were real.

     “We need to ask the bartender if he recognizes these five androids from the photo.” Connor stiffy spoke as he walked past Hank and towards the club. Hank sighed following the cold Android. He just wished they could go back, even if it was back in the beginning before he knew how his heart would feel, “just because you felt you acted in a regrettable fashion does not mean the investigation will be halted.”

     The statement caused Hank’s feet to falter and he glared at the back of the android’s head, “Hey, I never said I regretted that night.”

     “You never needed to.” Connor spoke without turning around to look at the man, “your actions spoke loud enough.”

     His mouth fell open as if he wanted to speak as he watched the android walk away leaving him standing alone in the road. It was official, he had fucked up and there was no way his heart was going to allow him to try and pretend any longer. He wasn’t sure exactly how he felt, but there was something filling up his heart causing it to become so heavy that it was sinking to his stomach. His mouth became as dry as his cigarettes and no words could be mustered.

     A moment after Connor had entered the club, Hank’s legs finally responded to his wants, and he followed suit. Hank let out a gruff sigh as he pushed opened the doors and maybe it was good for him to return. Without the lights and music, without the sweet smell and velvet soft touch of the man he dreamed about, the club seemed to lose its magic. The lovely memory seemed to be corrupted by the cold nature of Connor and the dim crumbling walls of the club.  

     “Oh it's you two again,” The bartender yelled across the club as he was wiping down the bar, “You know the club isn’t opened till later in the night.” Hank hadn’t really moved from the front door as he watched Connor walk up to the bar with his shoulders held tall and confidence flowing off of him.

     “We are not here for the dancing.” Connor spoke smoothly as he ran his fingers gently along the wooden bar, “We are here from the DPD, we are investigating four murders that we believe are connected to this club.” Connor glanced up from the bar and stared into the bartender’s eyes.

     “Wait, there is no way you guys are cops.” The man dropped the rag and leaned onto his elbows getting closer to Connor. Hank felt his left eye twitch as a pang of jealousy shot through his body; he took this opportunity to begin walking towards the bar. The bartender saw Hank growing closer in the corner of his eyes and leaned back from Connor, “You guys were here the other night dancing.

     “We were undercover. I could never. ” Connor spoke in a robotic voice that caused Hank to sigh. No emotion was there, there was nothing that was similar to the man who was gripping Hank as if his life was dependenting on it. Hank threw himself onto a stool and he almost debated getting a drink. “I would never date a coworker. It is against protocols.”

     “Nah,” The bartender shook his head laughing, “There is no way that was acting. Y'all were too into it.” He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at the two as if he was daring them to change his mind.

     Connor simply shrugged at the comment, “He hates androids anyways so…” Hank lifted his head and looked up at Connor through the grey strands of hair; the android made no attempt to look at Hank and all he could do was rummage through the inside of his coat for his badge.

     He threw the badge on the bar and just watched the amusement fall from the bartender’s face, “So people, people who came here, are actually dead?” The bartender leaned against the large wall of booze and put his hand over his mouth.

     “I know this is hard to hear,” Hank finally spoke as he reached out to grab his badge off of the counter. “But we could use your help.”

     The man grabbed his jaw pretty hard before rubbing his stubble, “Yeah, anything. Just tell me what you need. The name is Jacob, by the way.” Hank nodded and gave the young man a smile. He seemed like he was a good lad; his hair was in thick dreads that were piled up in a large bun on the top of his head. His jaw was covered in a light beard and his caramel eyes were filled with fear and sorrow.

     “We need you to just look at some photos and let us know if you know anything about these androis.” With that said Hank gestured for Connor, who had been quietly watching the conversation, to show Jacob the photographs that were taken from Connor’s memory, or the recording.

      Connor quickly laid out a couple of photographs on the counter. One of them was the victim and what they assumed to be his android, and the murderer walking into the club. The other was of the four androids walking up to the first one at the bar. The third was all of the androids talking together and the last one was all of the androids walking out of the club with the victim. Jacob picked up each photograph and looked at them all going over each and every detail.

     “Wait, that one isn’t an android.” Jacob stated quizzically as he placed the one photograph down and pointed to Jason who had his arms wrapped around the mysterious android when they first walked in.

     “Yes, he is now deceased.” Connor spoke without tact causing Hank to shoot him a look; Connor ignored the look and continued talking to the man, “His body was found yesterday. Adding to the body count making it a total of four.”

     “Wait…” Jacob stammered as his eyes grew wide and his heart was going a million miles a minute, “You are saying that four people had their last moments here?”

  
     Hank had opened his mouth to speak, but Connor had beaten him to the punch, “precisely, we have other photographs if you would kindly…”

     His sentence was cut short by Hank slapping him in the back of the head. While his head did move nor did he feel the pain, he did feel the pressure. Connor turned towards Hank with his face scrunched up in confusion.

     “You really gotta be that much of a dick, don’t ya?” Hank sneered at the Android who’s LED was spinning yellow as he tried to replay what he did wrong. Hank turned back to the bartender while glancing at Connor in the corner of his eye, “I am sorry about that, it is a new prototype that has still not learned _tact_ yet.”

     “No, it’s okay.” Jacob put his hand on his chest as if he was trying to calm his breathing, “it’s just a lot to process at once, ya know?”

     “No, I understand.” Hank gave him a small smile and reached his hand out and tapped the top of the counter as if to console him. Hank noticed that Connor was staring at them with his face pulled up in what Hank would describe as annoyance, but the android was probably just processing what was going on.

      “It’s quite a scene seeing a group of androids together,” Jacob said picking up the photograph once more, “Very unusual, but I didn’t interact with them very much since they can’t eat or drink so.” The guy let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

      “It’s okay, any information you can tell us would be helpful.” Hank said his tone dropping a little bit; thinking this lead was going to be a dead end. It was obvious the bartender wouldn’t pay them much mind, they were androids, no reason to pay them any attention.

     “But I can tell you the one with the blonde hair was the one that was talking the most.” Jacob pointed down at the photo of the group of androids talking against the bar. “It seemed pretty hostile.”

     “What do you mean?” Connor finally spoke up, his LED back to the normal blue as he stared intensely at the bartender.

      “It just was very aggressive, as if he was egging the guy on.” Jacob stood up straight and grabbed his rag once again, “he was just saying shit like _he doesn’t love you_ and _doesn’t that make you mad_?”

      “Do you think they were talking about the victim?” Connor raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and pointed to the photo with the victim in it.

      Jacob glanced down at the photo for a second before noded, “Definitely. Although I think they called him Jason. He was dancing with another android, I believe and that is why the blonde dude was being so hostile.”

      “And how did the victim’s android react?” Connor pushed now leaning on the counter with his one elbow.

      “How do you think he’d react?” Jacob chuckled, “Well, you may not know.” He said gesturing to Connor, “but he sure knows how he felt. The android got angry, the man he _loved_ was dancing with someone else.” Jacob used quotations around the word, “An Android with feelings, yeah, hard to forget.”

      “Well thank you for all your help, if there is anything else you remember, give me a call.” Hank nodded his head before reaching in his pocket for a card. He threw the business card on the counter before getting up to walk away.

     “Wait, Lieutenant,” Connor spoke, the words coming out more like a whine. Hank shook his head, he must have imagined it along with the feeling it gave his dick.

     “We are done here, Connor.” Hank threw one shoulder knowing that Connor was more likely to listen if Hank used his name.

     “Have a good day, and Lieutenant?” Jacob called out; Hank turned around and saw the giant smirk on Jacob’s face while he was still cleaning the counter, “Take care of your little android there,” gesturing to Connor, who was now standing beside Hank, “because there were many others who would.”

     Hank’s face twisted up in disgust and anger as he stormed out of the club. Not before flipping off the bartender earning him a deep chuckle from the man.

     “Lieutenant?” Connor questioned standing right next to Hank who was lighting up a cigarette before they left.

      “What?” Hank mumbled struggling to light the cigarette with the high winds whipping around them. The cigarette was hanging out of his lips as he tried time his lighter and the wind again but the flame wouldn’t last.

      Connor stepped right next to the Lieutenant so that their shoulders were slightly touching. Allowing his body to block most of the wind. The teasing feeling of Connor being so close caused the older man to freeze up, making it even easier for the android to steal the lighter from his hands.

      “What did the bartender mean by others would _take care of me_?” Connor questioned innocently staring into Hank as he leaned in to cover the cigarette before expertly lighting it.

      Their lips were only inches apart and Hank couldn’t help but to stare at Connor’s perfectly sculpted lips. The ones he knew were soft. Out of instinct, Hank went to move in closer, just one more taste and then he would be done. But, before he could, a quick wink from the android caused Hank’s heart to stop for a moment. He gasped causing a large amount of smoke to invade his lungs.

      He swore that he heard the android chuckle as it walked away, leaving Hank standing outside alone, choking on his **c** igarette and pride.

* * *

 

       Hank sighed as he looked at the glowing pink neon sign reflecting off of the glass; he couldn’t believe he was sitting here. He just sat in his car for a moment trying to make up his mind if he had the balls to even get out of the car. It was crazy, he tried to convince himself that this was silly, but in all reality, he needed to know. He was tired of the emotions that were bubbling up inside of him. He has been so empty for so long, the lightness in him was terrifying and he refused to allow it to change his life. Plus, who would even choose him?

      He pulled his hair back into a small ponytail at the base of his neck. Quickly pushing himself out of the car, he headed towards the overly showboating building before he could talk himself out of it. Hank rubbed the bridge of his nose remembering how close Connor had been this morning; his innocent brown eyes just pouring into Hank’s. Their lips just inches apart, only a flimsy cigarette separating them; it had only been the sharp intake of smoke that shook Hank out of the android’s powerful spell. He had shoved the android off of him before quickly getting into the car. Or at least, that is what he was trying to tell him, but in reality, the android had gotten him to move in for the kiss before leaving him alone. It was at that moment that Hank decided he couldn't deal with it anymore. 

 _Sexiest Androids in Town,_ rang through the lobby as Hank made his way through. He passed through the small hallway showcasing each model, each beautiful in their own ways, but he kept his head down and popped his collar up, trying his hardest not to make eye contact with anyone. He knew why he was here, he didn’t need to look around. He went straight into the room illuminated by blue lights and male dancers. It wasn't the first time he was here, but he had only been here for police business.  

     He glanced around the room until he found the model he was looking for. Hank all but ran to the model before scanning his surroundings; he quickly put his hand against the hand scanner and bought more than enough time than he needed. No one else was in this room, as most were captivated by the glitter skinned beauties in the red room. Hank quickly confirmed his purchase,  hoping no one would notice him there. The last thing he needed was someone realizing that he was from the DPD. He would like to keep this his own personal secret. 

     “Well, hello honey,” a deep voice and a soft hand on his shoulder caused Hank’s spine to instantly straighten up. The hand danced around Hank's shoulders pulling him closer. Hank turned his head to see a pair of bright innocent brown eyes staring up at him. The soft innocent features caused the older man’s heart to skip a beat; it seems like pretending won’t be that hard. “let me show you to our room.” The beautiful android grabbed Hank’s hand to lead them away, but something didn’t feel right. 

     Hank refused to budge, “Wait,” he mumbled reaching into his pocket. The man tilted his head causing a smile to form on Hank’s face. The copy was very similar, yet not completely there; Hank needed something else. He pulled out a small recording device, feeling a little guilty and like an old pervert as he held the small device next to the man’s ear. A familiar voice spilled from the device, Hank gulped awaiting the android's response. “Could you?”

     “Why, of course, _Lieutenant_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, Connor reset himself and Hank found himself at a sex club?!?  
> Our boys are so silly


	5. “You were Preoccupied with Darts”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor desperately needs Hank, he is in danger but the Lieutenant won’t answer. What happens when Hank answers the phone while someone else moans his name? Will Connor forgive Hank for ignoring him while he was in danger? Will Hank forgive himeself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t hate me :3

“You were Preoccupied with _Darts_ ”

 

    “Fucking shit.” Hank groaned as he heard his phone ringing from the night stand. Sweat was dripping down into his face and his hair was slicked back against his forehead. He leaned down and placed a wet kiss on the man’s back, the artificial sweat leaving saltiness staining the Lieutenant's lips. He slowed his thrusts down as he leaned over to grab the phone.

   “ _Lieutenant_ , please don’t stop.” Connor’s voice echoed off the wall and for a moment, Hank almost forgot it wasn’t really him. It wasn’t hard for Hank to lose himself in his own fantasies.

    “Don’t worry, baby,” Hank growled as thrusted his hips into the squirming body beneath him. “I’ll take care of you.” He bent down and licked up the android’s back causing the man beneath him to let out a string of unintelligible nonsense.

    Hank finally managed to grab the phone as he continued his unrelenting assault on the android’s body. His free hand was twisted up in the short black hair, roughly pulling it every time he thrusted deeper into the man. God, it was the image of perfection; his body was littered with little blemishes and small brown moles making his perfectly sensual body imperfect in all the right ways.

   He tore his eyes away from the man as he glanced down at the phone in his hand. Hank almost froze when he saw the man of his fantasies’ name lighting up his phone. “Fuck…” Hank shuddered as the android rolled his hips backs getting impatient with the older man.

    He quickly flipped open the phone as he almost pulled himself completely out of the man before thrusting all the way back in causing screams and moans to fill their room, “What do you want, kid?” Hank tried his best to not sound out of breath, but he knew Connor would easily pick up on it.

    “Are you okay, Lieutenant?” Hank had to bite his lip when his title crossed Connor’s lips; his hips spasmed at the sweet way it just seemed to roll off Connor’s lips. He definitely would need to ask Connor to call him something else, because after tonight, he would forever picture Connor moaning that word over and over as he bent him over. “You seem to be struggling to catch your breath?”

     If it had been any other situation, Hank would have smiled, maybe even laughed at Connor’s innocence, but right now, he just wanted to get back to his own version of Connor. “Yeah, just fine.” Another soft sigh left his lips as he rolled his hips deeper into the man beneath him.

    “Are you sure, Lieutenant?” Hank must have been imagining the wanton undertone that surrounded his title.

    “Fuuuuck,” Hank stammered, his eyes snapping shut as he felt the man’s tight hole clench around him. He wouldn’t last much longer, and he would rather not spend it on the phone, “now, what do you want? I am a little busy.” Hank sneered into the phone, he didn’t mean for it to come out as hostile as it did, but he was having a hard time keeping his noises under control.

    It seemed like the android underneath him didn’t care that Hank had answered the phone and if Hank didn’t know better, he would think the android was annoyed at the split attention he was receiving. The moans seemed to be spilling out louder and he even grabbed Hank’s free hand and pulled him down so they were flush against one another.

    “I wanted to go over some notes with you and a new lead I found.” Connor spoke into the phone seemingly unaware of what his Lieutenant was doing, “but when I arrived at your house, you weren’t there. After checking Jimmy’s bar, and several others, I was concerned.”

    Once again, any other moment, and Hank would have felt his heart swell. “I am out with some guys.” Hank used his free hand to wrap around the android’s dick and began pumping the member.

    “Oh, _Lieutenant_.” The Android moaned as, Hank, being taller than the android, was able to bite down into it’s shoulder, causing its entire body to convulse. Call him old fashioned, even with an android, his partner always came first.

    “I need to go, my turn for...uh... darts.” Hank awkwardly chuckled into the phone trying to interrupt any questions Connor may have asked.

    Hank could feel the dick in his hand start to spasm; he moved the phone down into the sheets before biting on the android’s ear earning him a delicious moan, “Come for me, Connor.” With those words sweetly yet demanding, Hank felt its ass tightly clench around his dick in the most pleasurable way. The android threw his head back in pleasure as moans were ripped from his throat. Hank felt his hand become wet with its seed as it shot out in ribbons across the bed sheets.

    Hank pushed himself back up so he as kneeling straight up and pulled back as far as he could without being out of the burning cavern. With a quick sharp thrust he found himself growing near his end. He had almost completely forgotten about Connor on the phone; he quickly pulled the phone back up to his ear.

    “Where do you want me to come, _Lieutenant_ ?” The voice through the phone brought him closer than he ever could have with the android alone.  Hank couldn’t hold back the gruff moan that slipped through his lips as he threw his hips forward and felt his entire body spasm. “ _Lieutenant?_ ”

    Connor’s voice came through the phone and twisted around his heart as his thrusts became more erratic. He was so close, he just needed a little more, “Are you close, _Lieutenant?”_

    That was it, once those words slipped through his lips, Hank was done for. He dropped the phone as he grabbed the android’s hips hard enough to bruise with both hands and thrusted into him three more times before he felt his dick tighten up. One last thrust and Hank moaned into the android’s back, “Connor!” His seed filled up the man beneath him and he couldn’t hold his body up anymore. Hank collapsed next to the android and pulled him in close as if he was the real thing.

    He heard a muffled voice coming through the phone. He sighed before he lifted up the phone, only to hear Connor panicking, “Lieutenant? Are you okay? Do you need me to get you? Are you close to where I am?”

    Hank chuckled, “No, I am just alright, ya tin can. Relax.” Hank could just imagine Connor running around trying to figure out where he was. Hank was sure Connor had went to, at least, ten bars that night looking for him.  “Just wait at my house and I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

    There was a silent pause before he heard Connor speak up again, “If that is what you wish. I will wait there for you.”

    Hank hung up the phone before he let himself say something stupid. He threw the phone on to the floor where his pants were laying. With a content sigh, he wrapped his arms around his own Connor; even if it was just for the moment, it almost seemed like the real deal.

    “As much as I hate to leave, Lieutenant,” the android began to speak and Hank already knew what it meant. His time was up and it was back to reality.

    “Yeah, yeah,” Hank removed his hands from the android and began making his way off of the bed. “I’ll get going.” He gruffed, a little agitated but he knew it was bound to happen sooner or later.

     He began pulling his pants up when the android called his name. When he looked up, his jaw almost dropped, almost; the Android was smirking at him sitting straight up, still naked as could be, “Oh Lieutenant, would you like to sign up as a returning lover?”

    Hank gulped as he struggled to get his belt through the belt loops, “What is that?”

    “Well, it means that you could return to me, any day you want, anytime.” The android purred as it slowly crawled its way over to Hank on its hands and knees, “like a reservation. I would remember all your likes, dislikes…” the android trailed off as it delicately lifted itself off the bed and stood in front of Hank. It quickly fastened his belt and bent down to grab his shirt, “your kinks. And instead of you having to rent me every time you come in, I’ll be waiting for you in one of the back rooms. Ready for however you want to take me.”

    Hank’s mouth seemed to dry up as the android helped button his shirt up. He let out a small cough before running his hands through his messy hair, “Yeah, that sounds great.”

    “Oh, and if you build up enough points you could even take me home for the night.” Hank felt the android’s hand rubbing up against his soft cock. He let out a soft moan as he imagined taking Connor home.

    Hank leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the android’s forehead. Trying to convince himself that this wasn’t weird and that he was just burning off some stress. It was normal, many people indulge in this. “I’ll see you next Friday then.”

* * *

 

    “Well you look lively tonight, Lieutenant.” Hank jumped in his skin a little as he forgot that Connor would be waiting for him when he got home.

    “Jesus Christ.” Hank groaned smacking his hand against his forehead, “I forgot you were here.” Hank could have sworn he saw Connor’s face fall for a moment before it was back to his standby face. He had only given Connor a glance, Hank was trying to not look to hard at the young man. He wasn’t sure what was building up in his heart, but he couldn't forget the last couple hours and the realization was dawning on him what he actually did.

    “I am sorry if I caused you a fright.” Connor apologized looking down at the ground for a moment before looking back at the Lieutenant who was hanging his coat up, “How was your night, Lieutenant?”

    Hank froze; hearing that voice call him brought him back to what or more accurately who he was doing just an hour ago. The soft gaps of Connor’s voice and the moans calling out Hank’s name; he kept staring at the floor as he removed his shoes.

    “It was good, ya know?” Hank mumbled trying to avoid eye contact with Connor; he shoved by the android and threw himself on the couch allowing his eyes to close as soon as he hit the cushions.

    “How was darts then?” Connor continued to question the Lieutenant; the feeling of guilt was slowly bubbling up in Hank’s stomach. But why? There was no reason for him to feel guilty, there was nothing tying him to the man questioning him. Even with his eyes closed, he felt the other side of the couch sink, knowing Connor had sat down as well, “You seemed to be pretty out of breath…was it an intense game?”

    “Oh yeah, very intense.” He mumbled debating whether or not he wanted to just run into his room now. He could feel the man’s eyes boring into him; Connor was probably analyzing his heart rate now. He could probably see the spiking in Hank’s heart every time Hank lied. Every guilty thought that crossed his mind.

    “You should really stop intaking so many calories in the day.” Hank scoffed at the comment, leave it to the health police to always bring the conversation to Hank’s diet, “You are beginning to  teeter on the edge of overweight.”

    “Hey, leave my weight out of this.” Hank removed the one hand that had been resting over his eyes and rubbed his stomach. Sure, he wasn’t sporting the six pack that he use to have, but it wasn’t like he had a gut. Well, not a giant gut. Maybe he had put on a little weight. “Just because I ain’t as pretty as I was, doesn’t mean I’m not pretty now.” Hank let out a hearty chuckle, letting out a soft cough in between the laughter.

    “I never said you weren’t...” Connor paused for a moment and Hank almost lifted a heavy eyelid to glance at the man, but he refrained from doing so, “ _Pretty,_ as you put it.”

   Hank’s eyes shot open at the comment and his chest started heaving from the sudden gasp of air; he pushed himself into a sitting position and quickly coughed out the flem that had formed in his throat, “God damn it, Connor.” He groaned, rubbing his eyes trying to not think about how his cheeks were probably filled with a splotchy red coloring. “You said you had clues? Something you needed to tell me?” Hank hurried out, before Connor could say something idiotic that would make him stutter again.

    “Oh yes,” Hank felt the weight of the other side of the couch disappear; he opened one eye to make sure Connor had left the couch before Hank opened both eyes. He didn’t like the heavy feeling that pulled his heart down when he looked into Connor’s innocent brown eyes. The dirty things Hank had done probably tarnished those eyes to him. He stared at the edge of the old couch trying to seem like he wasn’t hyper aware of where Connor was at every single moment. “It is a little late now, the suspect had gotten away but you should be told the details.”

    “The suspect got away? What are you talking about?” This time Hank turned his entire body towards Connor with his eyebrows pulled up in confusion. This was the first time tonight that his eyes met Connor’s and Hank’s shoulders fell as he got the sudden urge to fall to his knees. He pushed himself off of the couch and placed a hand gently on Connor’s white cheek, “What happened to you?”

    Hank cursed himself for being so self absorbed that he didn’t notice how torn up Connor looked. His right cheek was missing a little bit of his artificial skin, which if Hank looked close enough, he could see it was slowly putting itself back together. Connor’s perfectly styled hair was thrown in every which way as his eyes seemed humanly tired. Hank gulped when he realized that the stain of blue on Connor’s lips was probably his own blue blood.

    Connor tried to smile at the Lieutenant to make him feel better but Hank’s breathing became labored when he stepped back and saw the rest of Connor. The collar of his shirt was torn and the tie that Connor was always playing with was nowhere to be found; for heaven’s sake, even his cyberlife uniform was torn in the elbow of his right arm and at the shoulder of his left.

    “Lieutenant?” Connor’s sweet song voice pulled Hank out of his thoughts; Hank’s eyes rushed to Connor’s and he was once again met with a sweet smile, “Like I said, I don’t process pain so I am okay. I apologize for looking so… rough. I know it is not professional.”

    “Shut up.” Hank all but yelled as he looked over Connor one last time; he couldn’t understand this android. “God, what happened to ya, kid? Why didn’t you call me?” Hank’s eyes clenched shut for a moment as he tried to calm his breathing down; Connor was okay, it was all just cosmetic.

    “I did call you, Lieutenant.” Connor stated with his head tilted to the side as if he was confused at Hank’s words. Hank’s eyes shot wide open as he started into Connor, “I called you several times before and after the incident occured. You were preoccupied with _darts_.”

    Hank’s face twisted up in pain as his mouth hung open in shock; he wasn’t busy when Connor had called him. He felt his knees falter as his heart tried to pull his entire body down to the ground. He stumbled into the kitchen and put both hands on the kitchen table trying to steady himself. Hank’s head was spinning with images of Connor busted up laying in a pool of blood. Blue sweet sickening blood.

    “Fuck!” He yelled his fists turning white as he gripped the table as hard as his could; his eyes clenched shut as he could feel the weight of the world bury itself on top of his shoulders. Connor could have died, he could have been killed and Hank would have no idea as he butt fucked a Connor look-a-like. Every breath he took seemed like a hot iron to the back of this throat; if he hadn’t been such a monster, he was sure tears would have been forming. But there was only rage. Pure rage. It was as if his entire body was engulfed in flames aimed at himself.

    Hank’s body jumped as he felt a light hand grace his shoulder and rub small circles into the tense shoulder, “Like I said, Lieutenant, I am okay, there is no need to worry.” This just made Hank angrier, he threw Connor’s hand off of him and stormed his way into the cabinets looking for something to make the hurt go away.

    “No you don’t understand, Connor.” Hank growled as he reached up and pulled down the bottle of whiskey, “You could have died. I should have been there. I should have been there.” Hank repeated as he took a swing out of the bottle, “But I was too busy fu…” Hank’s heart froze, the words trembled on his tongue but he couldn’t bring himself to say them.

    “Playing darts?” Connor finished his statement but in the form of a question as if he was beginning to question Hank’s alibi.

    Hank let out a heavy sigh as he turned around to meet the innocent brown eyes of his smiling android, “Yeah, playing darts.” His voice sounded monotone and if he was talking to a human, they wouldn’t have been able to hear him. Hank let out another sigh as he pulled himself a chair and sat down. After a moment, Connor followed the Lieutenant and took a seat that closest to him. “Okay, why don’t you tell me what happened.”

    “Only if you promise to put that away.” Connor pointed to the whiskey bottle that Hank was death gripping. “It is an unhealthy coping mechanism that I would rather you stopped.”

    Hank raised an eyebrow at the man, his rage beginning to simmer down by the awkward caring nature of the android. He let out a scoff and took a small sip of the amber liquid, “And why would I do that? If I knew any better, I would say that you cared for me, Connor.” Apparently his self destructing nature was just digging his own grave tonight but Hank couldn’t help trying to poke fun at the android. He was trying to mask his own sadness and regret by pretending to be playful.

    “It would be a set back in the mission if you were to perish before it is finished, so yes, I do care in that sense.” Connor stated in a tone that seemed to leak more emotion than the statement held, “Now please.” Since Hank had almost lost the android tonight, it was good enough for him. Just enough to hold him through the night knowing that there was something left of his android that he had danced with.

    “You got me.” Hank closed his eyes and  held his hands up surrendering to Connor; his eyes slowly opened at the sound of Connor letting out a small chuckle at Hank. Hank returned the gesture with a small smile as he turned around to put the whiskey away. Once his back was to the android, his smile fell and he let out a soft sigh. His heart was still beating in his throat as he tried to choke down the lump in his throat. It was possible that he never would have seen that smile again. Well, RK800 would always return, but would it be his Connor?

    “Okay, so tell me what happened.” Hank gestured to Connor to start speaking as soon as Hank sat back down in his chair with his hands across his chest.

    “Well, like I said, I tried contacting you several times and when I got no response I began looking for you.” Connor started and Hank tried to ignore the guilt building up in him. Connor was alright, and that is all that mattered for now. “I had gotten some good intell, from Jacob, that the PL700 model had shown up at the bar again.”

    “The latest victim’s android, right?” Hank interrupted for some clarification as he leaned closer to the table.

    Connor nodded, “Yes. So, after looking through ten bars, I decided to head to the club myself to check it out.” Once again, he was interrupted by Hank.

    “You should never go in alone.” Hank angrily mumbled as he smacked his one hand on the table looking up and giving Connor a saddened expression.

    “I am a machine, Lieutenant.” Hank tensed up at the word machine, “ I cannot die, so there is no need for those precautions.” Hank opened his mouth to speak, but Connor had interrupted him before he could, “I did send in an alert to the DPD and requested backup, so I had backup on the way.” Hank nodded, feeling a little bit better that the android wasn’t completely alone. He gestured with his hand for Connor to continue and it only took a moment for Connor to continue his story.

    “I was only planning on observing the PL700 model and discussing its actions with Jacob, but it seemed like the deviant noticed me as soon as I walked into the club.” Connor spoke his eyes boring into Hank’s and Hank would swore he saw fear flashing in Connor’s eyes, “He attacked me once I was completely inside of the club.” Connor’s face fell and he looked down at the ground and Hank knew that Connor was feeling the regret of failing the mission. Or at least, that is what Hank was putting onto the young man; Hank knew that feeling personally and the younger you are, the harder it hits.

    “I know the other guy must look ten times worse than you do.” When Connor finally met Hank’s eyes, Hank gave him a small smile trying to make him feel better. The corners of Connor’s lips twitched upwards before he continued his story and that was just enough for Hank.

    “While the fight broke out, I had managed to subdue the suspect, but when the police busted into the club, everyone began to flee the club.” Connor touched his right cheek that no longer held the lack of pigment, “In the panic, I was kneed and the suspect got away. Then I called you before stumbling into the house” Connor let out a soft sigh as he leaned back in his chair looking at the Lieutenant for some response.

    “Well, it seems like you did everything you could.” Hank said as he walked around the table and slapped his hand on Connor’s shoulder. “Maybe if my fat ass was paying attention, we could have gotten him.”

    “Thanks, Lieutenant.” Connor mumbled staring down at his toes and it didn’t go unnoticed by Hank that Connor was refusing to meet his gaze. Hank smiled at the slight blue blush that was fluttering on Connor’s cheeks.

    “Hey, don’t think I am going soft on ya,” Hank let out a hearty chuckle and put his hand on Connor’s head for a moment before ruffling up the younger man’s hair, “But please, call me Hank when we aren’t at work.” It was Hank’s turn to slightly blush as he made his way into the living room and sat down on the couch.     

    Connor quickly swiveled around on his chair to look at Hank from the kitchen, “Are you sure, Lieutenant? It doesn’t seem proper…” He mumbled off rubbing the back of his head as the embarrassment seemed to be clearly written on his face. It gave Hank a warm feeling in his stomach knowing he has been the only one to make Connor glow like this.

    “Don’t look too much into it, tin can.” Hank’s voice was light and playful as he pointed towards the android. “Makes me feel old.” Now it was Connor’s turn to chuckle as he stood up out of the chair.

    “Whatever you say, Hank.” Hank bit his lip to try and stop the happy sigh from leaving his mouth when his name sweetly rolled off Connor’s lips. He quickly grabbed the remote and turned on the tv putting some noise in the background. He began flicking through channels when he noticed Connor was still standing in the entryway to the living room.

    Hank patted the couch cushion next to him, “Come on, watch some tv with me for a little.” Connor didn’t move for a moment but when Hank looked at him from the corner of his eyes, Connor made his way to the couch.

    “Hank.” Connor said the name tentatively as he rubbed his arm, not use to being such close proximity to the older man. Hank had noticed that the younger man had sat down in the seat directly next to him, “It is getting late, you should probably head to sleep if you are to get the proper amount of rest.” Connor stammered on, looking everywhere but towards Hank who was raising an eyebrow at the man’s antics, “I should leave as well so you can head to sleep.”

    Connor went to stand up off the couch, but something in Hank’s heart pulled at his brain, and Hank quickly grabbed the man by the shoulder and pulled him back down onto the couch. Connor, not ready for the quick assault, had stumbled back down onto Hank. Connor’s face, besides bright blue, was resting against Hank’s chest and his big arms were wrapped around Connor’s slowly relaxing shoulders.

    “You need to learn to shut up and enjoy shit once and awhile.” Hank huffed out, still trying to comprehend what he was doing. He really just didn’t want the android to leave him right now, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared of what he would do if he was left alone. He hadn’t meant to pull the man into an embrace, but once again, he would be lying if he said it didn’t feel good to have the man pushed up against him again. “You can stay here tonight.”

    Connor opened his mouth for a moment as if he was going to fight Hank on this, but he soon let his mouth fall closed, allowed his cheeks to burn bright blue and allowed himself to curl up to the larger man. Hank pulled the man closer, loving the feeling of the smaller man pressed up against him, even if it was only for the moment.

    “Okay, Hank.” Connor’s sweet voice went straight to the Lieutenant’s heart. It made his heavy heart lighten a little, but he would still never forgive himself for tonight. He could have lost his precious android. If Hank was a better man, he would try to promise himself he would never do it again, but he was weak, the voice recording device in his pocket was flashing green, he had his Connor saying his name for the date next Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, it’s all under control, please don’t hate me :3


	6. A Feeling That is so Incredibly Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After telling Connor to stay the night, how will Hank react with him still being there? Will Hank be the strong man and stay with Connor, or will he be weak and leave? What happens when Connor realizes what Hank is doing late and night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this time we are warning you, there is a bit of angst, and emotional shit flying everywhere. Once again, please no hate (: Have faith!
> 
> Oh! And I am using #softblueblush on tumblr if you wanna get involved (;

A Feeling That is so Incredibly Human 

 

    Connor had to admit, this is not how he thought this would go. The soft snores that slipped through Hank’s lips were quite endearing; Connor couldn’t help the smile that filled his face as he closed his eyes and allowed his head to rise and fall with Hank’s chest. He did not actually plan on staying the night at Hank’s house, he had meant to go back to cyberlife to get some small repairs done after the fight, but when the older man had pulled Connor into him, there was no escape. Not that he was complaining, he was finding an odd comfort in the embrace.

    Connor peered up at the man he was laying on, it was the most peaceful he had ever seen Hank. The stress wrinkles no longer filled his forehead and his face didn’t hold that cold attitude it usually held. His face seemed more gentle as if nothing bad had ever happened to this man. Connor found himself wishing that Hank was this peaceful when he was awake. Without realizing it, a small smile had melted onto his face as he watched the older man sleep.

    Connor shifted so he could gently run his fingers through Hank’s silver hair. He was amazed by how soft and silky Hank’s hair was; he saw an unauthorized heat spike warning ping in the corner of his vision but he ignored the warning and kept combing the unruly hair with his fingers. Once and awhile he allowed his finger nails to massage Hank’s scalp, earning him a soft sigh from the slumbering man. He allowed himself to be mesmerized by Hank for just a little longer since Hank would never allow him to do this while he was awake.

    Connor glanced over to the wall and realized that it was already two in the morning. Glancing back at Hank, he did a quick scan revealing that if he allowed him to stay in this position for an extended period of time, he would have back pain most of tomorrow making him very irritable. Connor began to nibble on his lip as he debated what to do, but quickly put an end to the nervous tick. He shouldn’t be feeling nervous, or anything really.

    Connor groaned and dug his head deeper into Hank’s chest. The sudden movement caused Hank to shift and made Connor tense up in fear that he had woken the man. Hank simply wrapped both arms around Connor, lifted his feet onto the couch, and pulled Connor along with them. Scared to move, Connor stayed still until he registered that Hank’s breathing had returned to deep sleep.

    Software instability flashed in big letters in the corner of his vision along with a heat spike warning and overactive thirium pump regulator. Taking a deep, unnecessary, breath Connor glanced up out of Hank’s chest and looked at how Hank had rearranged them in his sleep. Hank had shifted them so he was laying on his back, his chest and head propped up on the arm rest. Connor hadn’t been shifted much, but just enough so he was now laying on top of Hank, his head and torso still resting on Hank’s.

    Connor nibbles on his lip again, trying to figure out if he should wake up the Lieutenant, no, if he should wake Hank up. It was going to take some practice to get use to calling him Hank. He pondered about what could have happened for Hank to ask Connor to call him by his first name. His face grew blue and eyes went a little wide when he came to the idea that it could be because they were growing closer.

     How could they be though? Connor was a machine, he wasn’t supposed to be feeling like this. He wasn’t build to debate if he should be laying on his work partner; he was built to have not gotten in this predicament in the first place. Connor’s mind was going every which way as his processors were being pushed to the max trying to understand what was going on inside of him.

    All processing was brought to a halt when Connor felt Hank’s arms tighten around him and pull him closer. One last nibble of his lips, no longer caring if it was a human nervous tick or not, before he decided to be selfish and let the man sleep. Connor curled up into the larger man and wrapped one arm around the side of Hank and simply rested the other one on Hank’s chest.

    “Connor…” Hank murmured in his sleep as a smile seemed to form on his face. Connor glanced up at Hank’s face and everything in his mind cleared. He laid his head down and began to power himself into _Sleep Mode_.

     The one thing Connor knew for sure, is it was going to be harder to convince Hank that he had reset himself if these feelings kept flaring up. And at this moment, in Hank fashion, Connor really didn’t give a damn.

 

* * *

 

    “Ugh” Hank groaned as he began rubbing his eyes as it felt like his brain was very slowly turning on this morning. When his eyes finally decided to clear themselves of the stars that were scattering his vision he realized that there was something heavy laying on him. “Shit.” He murmured to himself when he saw a messy patch of black hair and felt breathing that was too synchronized to be human.

    Hank’s eyes grew wide and his breathing caught in his throat as he began to remember last night. He had spent the night at the club, and, _holy fuck_ , did he bring home the android? Connor usually showed up at his house at 8:00 am on the dot, and he would not be able to explain having a sex bot in his house. There was no way he did that. Hank tried to gently tilt his head to the size, trying not to wake the sleeping android, attempting to get a look at the android’s face. He couldn’t quite get a good look at it, and Hank could feel his heart thumping through his chest.      

    “Connor?” Hank whispered, almost afraid to offend the android if it was the sex bot from the club. He watched the LED on the android’s head turn on and begin spinning yellow as it seemed to boot up its systems. The android let out an artificial yawn that reminded Hank of a small kitten before it turned and rested its head on its hands to look at Hank.

    “Morning, Hank.” Hank couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face when he saw those beautiful brown eyes looking up at him.

    “Morning, Connor.” Once the words slipped through his lips, he realized that Connor was sprawled out all over him. Hank’s eyes widened for a moment as he felt his face redden at their position. “You wanna, uh, get off so I can get ready?”

    It was Connor’s turn to get embarrassed as he glanced down and realized that he was pressed up against Hank, “Uh, sure, sorry.” Connor stammered as he quickly jumped off the Lieutenant and almost ran into the kitchen, “I’ll make breakfast or something…”

    “You don’t need to, kid.” Hank scratched the back of his head as he slowly pushed himself off the couch; which gave a loud squeak of disapproval. “You don’t even eat.” He chuckled as he started heading towards his bedroom.

    “Just go shower.” Connor yelled from the kitchen, “I will make eggs, those are done pretty fast. And maybe you won’t be late to work today.”

    Hank was about to argue back but he decided maybe Connor was right; he just shook his head and ran his hand along the hallway wall. He was just about to reach his bedroom when he heard Connor call his name.

     His eyebrows twisted together in confusion as he turned around to look at the android. “What now? Didn’t you just tell me to go shower?” The laughter died in his throat when he noticed that Connor was bending over to pick up the voice recorder.

     “You dropped this.” Connor spoke, but he didn’t move to give to Hank, he just rotated the object in his hand scanning it. “This is a very old model, I cannot connect to it.” Connor’s eyebrows pulled together confused as he looked up towards Hank who was slowly making his way towards him, “Why did you have this?”

     Hank froze when he finally reached Connor; how did he explain to Connor that he was using it so he could make the android he fucked every friday, from yesterday forward, sound more like Connor? He couldn’t. That’s the point.

     “I thought it could be useful for the case,” Hank stammered reaching out to grab it from Connor’s hand, but Connor simply pulled it closer to himself still not convinced, “Since most can be hacked easily by androids, and we are hunting deviant androids, ya know. So, it would be more secure?” The end part came out more like a question than it did a statement as Hank began rambling watching as Connor spun the device around in his hand; he was praying to whatever was out there that Connor didn’t figure out how to play the recordings.

     “Well, that does sound like a decent idea.” Connor mumbled pulling the device closer to his face, “evidently flawed, but a decent idea.” Hank huffed and crossed his arms over his chest just waiting for Connor to give him the device back. Connor finally lowered the device and held it out to the older man. Hank was about to let a sigh of relief slip through his throat when Connor opened his mouth once more, voice filled with determination, “Play it for me.”

     “What?” Hank asked as he grabbed the device from Connor. Instead of repeating the statement, Connor just raised his eyebrow knowing full well that Hank heard him the first time, “I would but, eh, there is nothing on it. I just got it.” Hank let out an awkward laugh hoping that Connor would leave it alone but Connor’s voice didn’t shift.

     “I may not be able to connect to it, but I can tell that there is missing memory on it.” Connor sighed, “I am not stupid, _Lieutenant_. You could just simply say that you don’t wish to share it with me.” The title all but sneered through Connor’s artificial teeth.

     With that said, Connor promptly turned his back on Hank and walked back into the kitchen. Hank’s lips were sewn in a straight line as he couldn’t help but throw his hands in the air in defeat. He had no idea what the hell just happened. Thank god it was only for a night, it was already like living with his ex-wife again. But, this already had a better view. Hank wandered into the bathroom with his hands still in the air letting out a dramatic groan as he slammed the bathroom door shut, being very over dramatic.

 

* * *

 

     “You know, Lieutenant.” Connor spoke as he speed walked behind Hank, already over whatever had made him mad this morning, “This is the first time in over a month that you had arrived at work early.”

     Hank let out an exaggerated groan, “Well maybe there was some annoyance at my house that made me want to leave.” He heard the footsteps behind him halter for a moment before quickly jogging to catch up with the man.

     Hank was almost ready for the sarcastic or confused question that normally would follow, but this time there was just silence. It was just the sound of their footsteps as they pushed through the glass doors and entered the precinct. Hank rubbed his eyes as he made his way to his desk, he wasn’t trying to be an ass, but he was usually emotionally constipated and all of a sudden all of these emotions were hitting him all at once. He could never drink enough to handle this. The uncomfortable silence held between the two until they reached their respective desks; Hank was just about to sit down when he heard his name being called.

     “Hank!” Jeffrey called from his office door; Hank groaned as he turned around to face his boss, “I see you are early for once.”

     “Oh, can it.” Hank huffed as he swatted at his boss before turning back to his desk. He hadn’t even had coffee yet, he wasn’t ready to deal with this today. He had a lot of paperwork to fill out and the guilt still filled his heart looking down at the incident report on his desk. It was the report from the fight last night at the bar; Connor had typed it up perfectly, as normal, but this one didn’t impress Hank. It just seemed to be a constant reminder that he fucked up.

     “Both of you, in my office now.” Hank shot around and glared at Jeffrey with his mouth ready to protest but Jeffrey beat him to the punch, “Now.”

     Hank let out another loud groan before gesturing for Connor to follow before they made their way into the glass office in the middle of the precinct. It never seemed like a smart idea, to Hank, to have the office right there in the middle of everything, but whatever.

     The two quietly made their way into the office and took their normal positions whenever they were called in. Hank took the seat in front of Jeffrey’s desk and Connor stood obediently behind him, yet this time it seemed to bother Hank that Connor didn’t have a place to sit. He debated, for a moment, giving his seat up to Connor but he quickly squashed that thought down.

     “You know why I called you in here today?” Jeffrey said leaning back in his seat with his hands pressed together in front of his face.

     Hank’s head shook in disbelieve, “I don’t know, because you don’t have anything else to do?” He chuckled darkly as he watched Jeffrey roll his eyes at the comment.

     “Trust me, I have plenty of shit better to do than babysit your ass.” Hank waved off his superior once again and crossed his arms over his chest.

     “I have no idea what your talking about.” Hank said, his face filled with pride, “Like you said, I was early today and have been on time for the past couple weeks. There hasn’t been any incidents, so I think I have been a damn good boy.”

     “You shouldn’t be so proud of that, Hank.” Jeffrey glanced down at the paperwork on his desk and flipped through a couple pages, “That is your job, you should just do it.”

     “Pfft.” Hank leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow at the man, “So, why are we in here?”

      Jeffrey looked up from the papers and shook his head, “The fight last night, Hank.” Those words cut right through Hank as he felt his heart stop in his chest. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before looking up at Jeffrey trying to hold onto his composure. “Where the hell were you?”

     Hank’s mouth opened, his eyes laced with guilt as he tried to get his voice to follow through with his thoughts. Suddenly, he was hyper aware of Connor’s eyes drilling holes into his back and he couldn’t say anything but shake his head. Jeffrey smacked his hands on the desk causing Hank to jump in his chair.

     “I don’t know what to do with you anymore, Hank” Jeffrey’s voice raised in anger as he stared at Hank in utter disbelief. “I can’t believe that you refused to answer your partner’s calls! In the report it stated that it tried to contact you several different times. It could have been destroyed!,” Hank flinched at the word; the guilt rocking his body to the core. His mouth twitched as he tried to speak but once again his self regret held his tongue. “I swear to god, if you were off drinking again.”

     Hank’s head fell as he looked down at his shoes; there was no way he could tell Jeffrey he was out playing darts, because then he would assume that Hank was drinking again. Which, he hadn’t been drinking as much as he usually was. He hadn’t actually noticed until that moment that his drinking habits had been slightly improving.  

     “Hank, look at me.” The tone in Jeffrey’s voice caused Hank’s head to snap up so they were staring at one another. Jeffrey let out a sigh, “If you are drinking again, then I have no other choice but to take you off the case.”

     “Wait you can’t do that.” Hank yelled as he stood up and took a step towards Jeffrey’s desk. Jeffrey put his hands up in the air and looked at Hank with pain in his eyes.

     “If you aren’t capable of keeping your problems at home and keep allowing it to affect your work then you are giving me no other choice.” Hank’s face was twisting up in anger as Jeffery continued speaking, “You couldn’t even answer your phone in an emergency and you could have gotten your partner destroyed! If it's true, then I will assign the RK800 model to another detective along with the case.”

     Hank’s eyes widened in shock, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He could just picture Connor being sent to work with Gavin and having Gavin torture the poor young lad. Hank’s blood began to boil at the thought, his fists clenched and he looked at Jeffrey with such rage in his eyes.  

     “I am sorry, Hank but there is nothi-”  

     “Connor, can you please leave the room.” Hank quickly cut off the man before Jeffrey could finish his statement. Jeffrey looked at Hank with his eyebrow raised and his mouth open as if he was going to question it but Connor had responded first.

     “Lieutenant?” Connor questioned, ignoring Hank’s order and Hank saw in the corner of his eyes that Connor was walking towards him. Hank let out a disgruntled sigh and turned to face Connor with his fear showing clearly on his face.

     “Please” Hank whispered allowing all of the emotion to flow through his words; he hoped that Connor would understand and listen to him this once. Connor seemed to get the message as he nodded at Hank before quickly exiting the office.

     Hank let out a sigh and returned to the only chair in the office as soon as he heard Connor’s footsteps clicking down the steps. He let out a loud sigh before glancing up at the Captain through his hair before looking back down at his feet; he was going to go to hell for this but he had no other options. He put his hand over his mouth, “I was at Cole’s grave.” Hank muttered into his hands.

     “What?” Jeffrey questioned as he leaned closer to Hank as if it was going to help him hear Hank better. Hank removed his hank away from his mouth and looked back up at Jeffrey.

     “I was at Cole’s grave,” Hank stated allowing his eyes to fill with the sadness that was overtaking his heart as he remembered his son’s smiling face, “I didn’t bother bringing my phone. I wanted to have a little alone time, ya know?” Hank let out a sad chuckle as he covered his eyes with his hands, “I know you have no reason to believe me, but please, I have been trying to do good on my kid’s memory.”

     Hank peered through his hands watching as Jeffrey’s face soften as he looked at Hank with pity and a little bit of pride. Of course, that pride was misplaced as Hank was so full of bullshit. Maybe he would stop off at Cole’s grave later in the week, he was sure it had been months, if not years since he had stopped by. It was just so painful for him, that he never forced himself to go. Whenever he got the urge to go see him, Hank usually would get so shit faced that he couldn’t find the door.

     “I am glad that you are taking steps in the right direction, Hank.” Jeffrey said with a smile on his face; it might have been a sad smile, but it still was a smile. It had been a long time since Jeffrey had given him one. One that Hank did not deserve.

     “Thanks.” Hank mumbled removing his hands from his eyes and returned the sad smile, “I am trying.”

     “How are you doing with the android, anyways?” Jeffrey quickly changed the subject; while he has known Hank for a long time and Hank knew that Jeffrey cared for him, but Jeffrey was just as emotionally constipated as he was. So, emotional talk never lasted long.  

     “You know,” Hank crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head, “He isn’t too bad. A little irking, but ya know, so are all young men who think they know it all.”

     The two shared a quick laugh before Jeffrey basically shoved Hank out of his office. It was the first time in a long time Hank left the office in a sort of good mood, even if the guilt was slowly eating at his heart, he would just shove it away. Maybe today, wouldn’t be _that_ terrible of a day.

* * *

      

     “Please,” Connor looked at at the Lieutenant and his thirium pumped halted for a moment as he saw the sadness and fear etched clearly into Hank’s face. Hank never allowed such vivid emotions to show. Connor wanted to say something back, but no words would come out of his mouth so he simply nodded at Hank. He watched the relief come over Hank and it gave a small amount to happiness to fill his head.

     He may have listened to Hank’s wishes to leave the room, but he gave into his own curiosity and did not shut the door all the way as he left the office. He made sure his footsteps were quiet enough that Hank nor Captain Fowler would question or think the door was not shut properly. He quickly made his way over to Hank’s desk, the closest desk to the office. Which, now that Connor thought about it, was probably because of large amount of incident reports made against Hank. Connor leaned against the desk and shut his eyes tuning out every other noise in the precinct and increased the sensitivity of his hearing so that he could listen in on the conversation in the office.  

     “I was at Cole’s grave,” Connor’s eyes shot open and his head pulled back in shock as he continued to listen, “ “I didn’t bother bringing my phone. I wanted to have a little alone time, ya know?”  

     Connor’s eyes lowered and he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he lowered his hearing sensitivity back to normal. He raised his one hand up to his face and covered his mouth hoping that for some unknown reason, it would help get rid of the knot forming in his throat. His mouth was slightly open as he processed Hank’s words over and over again.  

     Why did he not want to tell Connor that is where he was? Why had he said he was at darts? Judging by how hard he had been panting, he must have been crying pretty hard. Connor’s eyes shut once again as his processors began to become uncomfortable. Trying to look over every single action and words that had happened between the two trying to figure out where their relationship stood.   

     After last night, he thought they were getting closer; his brain even might have labeled Hank as a potential lover? He wasn’t sure his systems even had that category stored in his codding chip. Connor let out a soft chuckle into his hand as he tried to tell himself he was a machine. Just a machine. Nothing else. His hands curled up into fists as he felt his face clench up in what he could only categorize as pain. It felt as if there was a weight on his chest and his chest cavity was hot, no, more like on fire.   

     Hank didn’t trust him enough to tell him where Hank had gone last night; he did not see Connor as a good enough person, let alone friend to tell him. He let out a sigh as another software instability shined in bright red in the corner of his vision. Cyberlife told him that he was the best they had to offer, they had told everyone that, but apparently he was only really good at misconstruing information.    

     Connor’s head perked up at the sound of the office door squeaking open; he refused to glance up as he heard those heavy footsteps make their way down the steps. He pushed himself off of Hank’s desk and made his way over to his own empty desk. He glanced around the plain desk and for once, it seemed so barren. He hadn’t given it any thought before, but it made him feel uncomfortable. It made him feel like a machine, and for once, he didn’t like the way that felt.    

     

* * *

   

     “Hey, Hank?” Connor asked as he twiddled his thumbs in the passenger seat; still unsure where he stood with the man sitting next to him. He wasn’t even sure if he should be calling Hank by his first name, maybe he should stick to Lieutenant.    

     “What’s up, Con?” Hank glanced over at Connor giving him a quick smile before turning back to the road.   

     Software instability filled the corner of Connor’s vision along with an unregulated heak spike error which Connor had come to realize meant that he was blushing. He looked at Hank with a smile and a bright blue blush when he realized that Hank had given him a nickname or a pet name. He still wasn’t sure the difference between the two, but it still made him happy.   

     “I just wanted to thank you for allowing me to stay at your house last night.” Connor turned his head away from Hank and looked out the window, not sure exactly why the words were just tumbling out of his mouth. “It was a lot more…” Connor stopped for a moment, turning to look back at Hank while he pondered what he wanted to say, “pleasurable, I believe is the right word, than going back to my station at Cyberlife.   

     “Anytime, Con.” Hank stammered before he glanced over Connor with confusion, “What do you mean ‘your station at cyberlife’?”  

     “Oh,” Connor felt his cheeks warming for some reason; he glanced at his feet and wiggled them back and worth. What was it that was coming over him? Was it embarrassment? It couldn’t possibly be, there was no reason for him to emulate that emotion. He must be mistaken, “Well, since androids don’t need sleep,”  

     “Were you not asleep this morning, then?” Hank interrupted Connor quickly glancing back and forth between him and the road.   

     “Sort of.” Connor stated looking back up at Hank, “We don’t need sleep, but we do have a settings labeled Sleep Mode, which is where we enter comatose, or sleeplike, state where all of our systems are shut down, except our vital ones, and this is when any updates would be one, or any minor fixes.”  

     “Huh, so what?” Hank questioned letting out a chuckle just imagining Connor getting plugging into the wall to charge like an old phone, “Where do you usually go to ‘sleep’?” Hank used unnecessary air quotes around the word, just being a plain old dick. ALthough for some reason, Connor found it a little refreshing since this conversation was making him feel a little embarrassed for not having a proper place to live, or proper by human standards, like Hank did.    

     “I have a small area on the thirty-fifth flour.” Connor started biting his lip again, debating whether or not to tell Hank everything.  

     “Is it like a room?” Hank questioned, not to be mean but genuinely curious as to where this beautiful man goes to every night. He let out a deep sigh reminding himself that he needs to stop thoughts like that. He promised he would be done with that.  

     “No.” Connor admitted letting out a sigh, feeling a giant weight leave his shoulders, even though, logically he knew there was nothing there, “I just prop myself up against where my label is and turn on my sleeping mode.”  

     Hank slammed on the break making the manual car lurch forward; he looked over at Connor with a indescribable look on his face. Connor tilted his head to the side, while he was embarrassed at his living condition, it was nothing for Hank to be angry or upset about. It was all that Connor needed, it wasn’t like he needed to eat or to even lay down to go into sleep mode. When he goes to Cyberlife, he just leans up against the wall under his model name, and that is it.   

     “You are kidding me?” Hank questioned not caring in the least that they were stopped in the middle of the road. Connor scanned the area, something in his body relaxing seeing that no one was around them. It was irrational for him to be tense, he knew, logically, that almost all cars drove themselves and would simply move around the stopped car. But something inside of him still was nervous.  

     “Hank, we are in the middle of the road.” Connor couldn’t help but to state the obvious as he pointed out in the middle of the road.  

     “That doesn’t matter, Connor.” Hank rolled his eyes at the younger man, “Do you not see how wrong it is that you just shut yourself down against a wall?”  

     “Not at all.” Connor stated, his eyebrows stitching together in confusion. How was it wrong? “I do not require all the amenities that you do. I simply need a place to park my body while updates and scans are going on.”

     “Please don’t talk about yourself like that.” Hank sighed resting his head on the steering wheel causing Connor’s thirium pump to quicken.  

     “I am sorry if I upset you in some way.” Connor stated reaching a hand out to touch Hank’s shoulder. “I do not know how I upset you so, but if I did, I am sorry.” He pulled back his hand and sat there idly as he watched Hank’s breathing level out.

     Hank looked at Connor through the side of his eyes and let out another sigh before straightening up. “No, No. Nope.” Hank stated shaking his head as he starting driving down the road again, “That isn’t right. You don’t realize it yet, but it is horrible.” Hank glanced at Connor and gave him a reassuring smile. He reached over and placed one hand on Connor’s thigh. Hank gave it a small squeeze before returning it to the steering wheel, “No partner of mine is going to live like that. Not happening. You are staying with me from now on”

     “Well, that really isn’t necessary, Hank” Connor’s eyes were wide and his words were stammering out like a schoolgirl. His face was already bright red from the warmth of Hank’s large Hank and the idea of staying with Hank caused his heart to quicken. He let out a nervous chuckle and began fanning himself. Errors were popping up in the corner of his vision so fast he couldn’t read them all. “I don't need to, really, it's fine.”

     “Hey, what did I say?” Hank said as he pulled into his driveway and turned to look at Connor, “Shut up and enjoy shit. From now on, you are staying with me.” And with a smirk on his, Hank unbuckled himself and let Connor in the car.

     Connor sat in the car for a moment watching Hank walk up to the house and unlock the front door. He was completely frozen, his processors were running all over the place, but for some unknown reason, he chose to ignore all of them when Hank turned around and smiled at him. It was a smile that Connor notice that he only saw. He barely noticed that his relationship with the Lieutenant was changing in the corner of his vision. He simply jumped out of the car and basically ran inside. For a machine, he sure wasn’t following his coding.

      

* * *

 

     Connor sat on the couch with his legs straight against one another, his back pin straight, and his eyes staring down at his feet. He glanced over at the clock and realized that it was 2:35 am and Hank was still not home yet. He let out a deep sigh as he threw himself back against the couch his shirt flowing up exposing his stomach.

     Hank told Connor that he was going get Connor some comfortable clothes, and despite Connor’s protests, Hank did just that. But, when he was in his room, Connor heard him talking on the phone with someone. Connor turned his sensitivity up as high as it could go, but all he heard was sweet whispers. Promises of something.

     Connor scoffed, something he had never done before, but the build up emotion in his head was leaving him confused and it was something that Hank did everytime he was agitated. Hank did give him clothes, he gave Connor an old grey DPD shirt and a pair of black baggy sweatpants that were constantly threatening to fall from his narrow hips. He had disposed of the sweats after Hank had left the house, and was currently in the tight black boxer briefs that he was assigned.  

     Connor felt this pain throbbing though his chest and no matter how many system checks he did, he couldn’t find a single thing wrong. He pulled his knees to his chest as he curled up in a ball trying to comfort himself. He felt his face contort into something unpleasant as he tried to pick through the errors. Confusion was driving to madness. He had no idea where Hank was, but deep in his processing he feared, not for Hank’s safety but for something else.

     His eyes shot open when he heard the front door squeak open; he quickly snapped his eyes shut and tried to regulate his breathing so it seemed as if he was _sleeping_. He listened to Hank tiptoe through the living room, taking a small pause right in front of the curled up Android.

    For a moment, Connor thought Hank had realized that he was awake until he felt something being draped over his body. He felt his breathing hitch, for some unknown reason, as he realized that Hank was covering him with a blanket even know Hank knew it was unnecessary. The sweetest smell filled his receptors as he felt Hank’s lips ghost over the top of his forehead.

    His eyes threatened to snap open as he registered the smell to something unlike Hank. It was not gruff, but delicate, still masculine with a slightly sweet smell. Cologne. Another man’s cologne. He had been out with another man.

    He could feel his jaw trembling as he tried clenching them shut to stop the noise. The realization made his chest feel as if it was collapsing into itself. He tried to remain frozen until he heard the soft pads of Hank’s feet drift off in the distance.

     Once he was sure Hank was in his room, Connor turned into his pillow and let out a silent wail. He wasn’t sure what was taking over his body, or why his body seemed to excreting liquid from his eyes. All he knew was everything hurt. He felt betrayed, angry at Hank and at himself, and most of all he felt incredibly vulnerable. A feeling that was so incredibly human.

    His body was rocking as the sobs seemed to grab hold of his body and soul. His fingers threaded in his hair and he pulled as hard as he could; trying to distribute some of the pain, the hurt that was filling his chest.  Why did the thought of Hank with someone else cause his body to crumple into itself? Images flashed through his mind of Hank holding another man, kissing another man, and loving another man. Hank l _oving another man. Another man loving Hank._

   Something clicked in his hardwiring, and Connor shot straight up staring down the hallway with tear filled eyes and his body feeling freezing cold. Connor was in love with Hank. Trembles took ahold of his limbs as he pushed himself off the couch. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to push his legs forward, he wasn’t sure where, but he had to move. He couldn’t just sit there and wollow. When he opened his eyes he saw a large red wall in front of him retraining all of his movement as if it chained him to the ground.

    Connor felt his rage fill his body as his throat burned from the sobs and with a silent scream he threw his fists into the red glass. The glass cracked as Connor stepped back the tears still flowing at an uncontrollable state; the error codes long since forgotten as he felt his legs trembling.

    Connor felt his knees crumple beneath him as he fell to the floor. He looked down the hallway, past the red wall, and wondered what would happen. But deep down, Connor knew he wasn’t strong enough to go to Hank. He let out a sad laugh as he realized that Hank despised androids, there was no way he would even want to be friends with Connor after the mission was over.

    Why was he even upset? He was a machine, an android, one that was meant to stop deviancy, not succumb to it. Hank never promised him anything, he never gave Connor any reason to believe there was anything between them. Hank showed his disdain for androids as soon as he met Connor.

    Connor opened his eyes when he felt something nudging his arm. He looked to his side to see Sumo resting his large head on Connor’s arm. The corner of Connor’s lips twitches as he wrapped his arms around Sumo’s neck and pulled him closer.

    If this is what humanity felt like, then Connor wanted nothing to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there is a little back tracking where you see part of the talk in Conno’s PVO when Hank asks him to leave (just Incase it was a little confusing).
> 
> GIVE ME TWO CHPATERS AND I PROMISE YOU IT WILL BE WORTH ALL OF THIS! It won’t be over in two chapters, but in two chapters I think we hitting the climax ;)
> 
> Ps. If anyone can draw a comic of hank with his hands in the air going to the bathroom like all overly dramatic, I’d love y’all for eva, not that I already don’t ;)


	7. "Because, We Are Alive"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with the realization that he loves Hank, Connor must deal with the aftermath of finding out Hank was with some stranger the night before. After he finally makes it to work, he receives a phone call that leads the pair to the Eden Club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor chapter!!

Because, We Are Alive 

 

    The gentle aroma of sizzling salty grease caused Hank’s nose to twitch with pleasure as it slowly aroused Hank from his sleep. His eyes clenched shut as he stretched his arms over his head and every muscle in his legs tightened; with a loud content sigh, every muscle in his body relaxed and his eyes opened and his face didn’t hold a frown as it usually did when he woke up. His blue eyes searched the room as he swung his legs over the side of the bed; the sweet salty smell of bacon pulled him from his room in a trance like state.

    “Good morning, Con.” Hank scratched the back of his head as he walked toward the android currently fixed over the stove. Hank’s eyebrow raised as he saw Connor’s shoulders tense up at the sound of the nickname.

    “Morning, Lieutenant.” The android stated in a firm manner, and if Hank didn’t know any better, he would have sworn it was in an aggressive fashion. He tried to shrug off the disappointment and the frown that started to form as he heard his job title.

    “I told you, call me Hank.” Hank mumbled as he tried to squeeze pass the android and the table. There wasn’t much room, but Hank thought he could manage to squeak his way through if he held his breath and sucked in his stomach. He allowed his torso to graze the man as his hand caressed the lower half of Connor’s back as he passed. Once again, he felt the man tense up underneath his hold, but the way his chest felt up against Connor’s back was all worth it. Even though Connor was made of plastic and metal, Hank always forgot when his fingers ran along Connor’s velvety skin.

    “And I told you,” Connor reached behind him and grabbed a hold of Hank’s hand and promptly threw it off of his person, “It wasn’t proper.”

    The comment caused Hank’s heart to pulse in his throat as he reached for the coffee pot. With a sigh slipping through his lips, Hank shook off the nagging feeling in his heart that something was wrong and poured himself some coffee before taking a seat at the table.     

    “You know, you don’t need to make me breakfast, Con,” Hank hoped that the nickname would hopefully relax the android’s shoulders, but they remained as stiff and uptight as the day he met him. “I didn’t ask you here as a service bot.”

    Connor snapped off the stove with a loud click and threw the pan down on the stove top before turning around to face Hank. Hank almost choked on his coffee when he saw the anger in Connor’s eyes; it was odd, Connor’s face didn’t give away any emotion, but his eyes were filled with rage, “Well then, why did you invite me here, huh?”     

    “Because you were sleeping against a wall, kid.” Hank threw his hands up in the air as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Connor rolled his eyes and turned his back toward the man. Hank continued drinking his coffee with a shrug, not quite sure why Connor was acting so strangely this morning. Come to think of it, Hank wasn’t really sure why he invited Connor to stay with him. It just didn’t seem right for the gentle android to be forced to sleep in a cold room shoved up against a wall. It just made Hank’s heart heavy; plus, the man seemed to lighten up his mood. “It just wasn't right. Plus, I like …”

    Hank just let the words slip from his lips as he couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence as Connor set down a plate in front of him. He shook his head and just let the words as admiration sit in the back of his throat as he looked down at the food in front of him. Connor was heaven sent, if it wasn’t for him, Hank probably wouldn’t have eaten breakfast these last two days. He would have just choked down cold coffee and walked out the door. He knew it was unhealthy the way he was living, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care, but here was Connor, caring for him even when he didn’t care for himself.     

    Connor sat down in the seat across from Hank and pulled up a Century magazine. Just like yesterday, he sat across from Hank as Hank ate and read the magazine. The only difference between the two days seems to be the atmosphere; yesterday, Connor had been chirpy and very excited to talk to Hank throughout breakfast, but today, he barely even looked at Hank. He felt disappointment bubble up in his chest as he watched the android scroll through the magazine without even a glance at the man. A frown was sewn on Hank’s face as he couldn’t remember what he had done to upset the man.

    Hank gulped down the last bite of bacon and eggs with a groan of pleasure slipping through his lips as the saltiness filled his mouth. Sure, Hank was a good cook when he put the effort in, but it was nothing compared to what Connor’s beautiful hands could make. “Your cooking is amazing, Con.” Hank mumbled as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

    This caused Connor to finally look up from his magazine; Hank noticed the small blush that colored Connor’s cheeks as a small smile filled his features. “Thanks, Hank. I was not programed for housekeeping, but I downloaded some files. I am glad that they are acceptable.”

    Hank quirked his eyebrow as he put his plate in the sink, “I thought it wasn’t proper to call me that?” He teased as he walked up behind Connor and ruffled up his perfectly sculpted hair.

    Connor stuck out his lower lip in a pout as he tried to fix the mess that Hank had made on his head. Hank froze in his steps as he stared at the puckered lower lip; his mind flashed back to the night before. Plump lips, not unlike Connor’s, panting out Hank’s name; those lips wrapped around his cock. All of a sudden Hank couldn’t control himself; he just wanted to keep teasing Connor so that lip stayed out.

    Hank walked back over to the kitchen and made his way behind Connor. He saw the tension returning in the younger man as he grew closer. Hank put his hands on Connor’s shoulders, causing the android to flinch, and gave him a couple pats on the back before heading towards the coffee machine again.

    “You need to relax, Con.” Hank whispered, his voice a little huskier than normal. He loved how the younger man seemed to melt under his touch; Connor’s shoulders had slumped down as he seemed to relax a little bit. “I don’t know why you are so tense.”

    Hank loved the slight blush that covered Connor’s cheeks, the sight alone bringing him back to last night. The blush that covered the android’s chest, the slight blue tint that arose from its ass as Hank’s palm would smack it. He tried to repress the memories as he filled his travel coffee mug for the ride to the station. He screwed the cap onto the silver mug and then turned back around to the man.

    “Well…I,” Connor stammered as his voice quivered with something that Hank had never heard from the android. It was filled with raw emotion that just seemed to flip a switch inside of Hank.

    Hank paused as he was just about to pass the younger man, “Just be yourself.” Hank allowed his hand to tussel the younger man’s hair. Allowing his mind to run back to the rough pulling of hair from last night and the gasps of pleasure that followed . “You don’t need programs to cook for me; if you want to cook for me, then just cook. You don’t need fancy programs.”

    Connor all but mewled at the comment and Hank felt the smile filling his face as he stared down at the android. His stomach was filling with butterflies and his hands were sweating as he realized what he was doing.

   “Plus, your programed bacon was over-cooked.” Hank teased trying to make light of what he had just said as he pulled his hands away from Connor’s silky hair. The

    All of a sudden Connor jumped out of the seat, all but shoving Hank away from him with the chair he was sitting on. “If that is how you feel why don’t you get your…your…” Connor yelled, but his voice quivered near the end as if he was trying to figure out the right word.

    Hank reached his arm out to turn Connor around to face him, but Connor was repelled by the touch as if it burned him. Connor stood there for a moment before turning to look at Hank. His eyes were glossy and his face was still tinted blue but now it seemed different. His eyebrows were knitted together in rage as his hands were fisted by his sides.

    “...Thing to make it for you next time!” Connor yelled as he turned his back on Hank and headed toward the front door, “I will take a cab to work today. Goodbye.”

    “Wait!” Hank called after the android, “I was just joking! Connor!” But The Android had already left the house in a huff, leaving Hank alone in the living room with nothing but questions on his mind.

    “Shit.”

* * *

 

    Connor huffed in anger as he scrolled through the files on his computer; he wasn’t sure what had triggered so much anger inside of him. He heard Hank, no, he heard the Lieutenant yelling that it was just a joke as he had ran off, but at that point it was too late to turn around. He had already called the cab and he was too embarrassed to turn around after making such a big scene.

    He sighed and lowered his head onto his desk, he knew exactly _what_ caused him to respond that way, but he had no idea _why_ he responded in that matter. Usually he had control over all of his actions, even down to the minute detail, but Hank has been causing his body to react in ways that he doesn’t want it to. He has been acting in ways that he doesn’t understand, like this morning. His eyes opened and he raised his head to stare at the computer, he had an overwhelming urge to just go home and not work today.

    “Did the Lieutenant work you too hard last night?” A snide voice pulled Connor out of his thoughts. Connor looked passed his computer and saw that Gavin was standing in front of his desk.

    “I don’t know what you are talking about.” Connor sighed, once again, his body acting in a way that he doesn’t understand. He would need to run a diagnostic over his systems when he got home tonight. _Home_. Another thing he had been noticing, even though he has only been staying with the Lieutenant for two days, he has already become accustomed to calling the place his own.  

    “Oh, ya know.” Gavin smirked as he leaned on Connor’s desk, “Did he fuck you so hard that your mind doesn’t work anymore?”

    “I assure you that the Lieutenant and I do not have that type of relationship.” Connor sneered as he had to ignore the software instability that was pinging in the corner of his vision. “Not like the Lieutenant would want one anyways.” He mumbled under his breath as he pretended to go back to work. Gavin’s eyes went wide as he stood straight up and Connor cursed under his breath when he realized that Gavin heard him.

    “Oh, so you got rejected?” Gavin threw his head back laughing; a sickening cackle that only seemed to make the anger grow inside Connor. He was beginning to feel his internal temperature rising and his fists trembling, along with several errors popping up in the corner of his vision. If this many errors kept overriding his vision, he was going to find a way to deactivate them. “Is that why you are all mopy today? Did your daddy reject you?”

    That was the theoretical last straw as Connor stood up out of his chair and slammed his hands on the metal desk. “That is enough, Detective Reed. Obviously, you cannot handle acting like an adult at work and do your job properly. I will be filing a report against you.”  

    “Like they would believe or care about you.” Gavin snorted as he leaned in getting in Connor’s face, “You are just an android. Don’t forget it.”

    Connor could feel his face falling at the comment, all of the anger that was once bubbling inside of him was now cold as ice. Another unregulated temperature change flashed in the corner of his vision as he felt the artificial hair on the back of his neck stand up. His thirium pump regulation felt as if it had plummeted into his abdominom although, he knew no harm had come to him. His mouth was slightly gapped open but he felt as if he couldn’t move any part of his body. As if his biocomponents were acting on their own accord. His processors weren’t working and all he could do was replay those words in his mind. _You are just an android. Don’t forget it._

    Gavin smirked and stood back up with his shoulders held tight and his head held high as if he just won a tremendous battle. “Just as I thought.” Gavin took a sip of his coffee before heading back to his own desk leaving Connor in shock still standing up with his hands placed on his desk.

    Connor stood there for a moment before all of his processors were back online, and he was able to comprehend more than just that statement. As hurtful as the comment appeared to be, it was the truth in its entirety. He was simply just an android, he was not supposed to have these feelings and he was not supposed to care about anything besides the mission. His legs all but gave out as he landed in his chair with a soft puff. He allowed his head to fall back onto the chair and his eyes fluttered closed as he tried to sort through all of the errors. He let out a sad chuckle as he just assumed this is how humans felt all the time. His eyes slowly opened when he heard the front door of the precinct open; his eyes were met with piercing blue eyes, ones that were filled with sadness and regret. Or maybe this is just what love feels like.  

     A sharp ringing in his ear ripped his thoughts from the dark places that they were drifting; he looked down at his desk and saw that his phone was ringing. His eyebrow quirked up in confusion because he had never once given anyone that phone number, since it was simply unnecessary, plus, many people distrusted androids and would rather talk to a human. He felt a pang of pressure in his chest and for the first time that thought seemed to bother him, slightly, but still. He shook his head and grabbed the phone; he definitely would need to run a diagnostic later. Even if he knew deep down in all those processors that it would be less than fruitful.  

    “Hello, this is Connor, the android from Cyberlife.” He rolled his eyes as the words slipped through his mouth. He turned back to his desk and pulled up a blank document; even if he had wrote memorization, the other humans in the precinct didn’t and it would be easier to type the message as it was given then transfer it. In the short run, it was easier, in the long run, he would just upload his memory anyways for the report.

    “Hello, Connor.” A deep raspy voice spoke through the phone; Connor instantly got to work scanning the levels and tones in the man’s voice to see if it would be connected to any android or person that they had already come across. “I just called to tell you some information that may be useful, but also to apologize.”

    “Apologize?” Connor repeated, pausing his scan for a moment to try and understand what the man was saying.  

    “Yes, you see, I am from the organization that you have been tracking for the last week now.” Connor sat straight up in his chair and continued his scan. He must have some memory of this man in this database, especially if he is who he claimed he is.

    “The one that is killing humans and leaving them out for the public to find?” Connor stated as he finished his scan and realized that it was indeed an android speaking, but it was using a very cheap voice altering ability standard in most androids. Connor pulled up the androids from the photograph; if Connor kept him on the phone long enough than he may be able to figure out the range difference in the false voice and the original voice in order to narrow down exactly who was calling him.

    “Yes, but that is not the reason for the apology.” Connor cocked his head to the side as he began analyzing the androids in the photograph that could use a voice modifier. “I am calling about the attack that you received from one of our members.”

    This was unexpected and for an android that liked being thorough and predicting all possible outcomes, Connor was shocked. He ignored the mission that flashed in his eyes as he put aside all of the analysis to focus on what the man was saying. Connor’s model was capable of doing serval million tasks at once, but for some reason, his chest was pulling him to listen to what the man had to say. Even though Connor knew that statement was impractical and impossible, he listened to the call.  

    “You mean the attack at the club?” He spoke cautiously, trying his hardest to ignore the concerning looks that Hank was giving him from the desk right in front of Connor.  

    “Yes.” The man sighed, reminding Connor of what it would sound like if a father was disappointed in his son. He pulled the reference from several human interactions he found in movies that he downloaded. “In order for you to understand, I would like to explain what we are doing. Can anyone hear me?”

    Even if it was against every protocol that was downloaded into his system, Connor complied, “I am the only one that can hear this conversation.”

    “Good.” Connor could almost see the smirk that was on the man’s face, “Can you transfer the call to your mainframe?”  

    Once again, Connor compiled. He closed his eyes, placed one finger to his LED and one hand on the phone port. After a moment he heard the man’s breathing in his ears, far too even and perfectly spaced to be any human’s. Connor placed the phone back onto the port and made his way outside of the precinct, not before flashing Hank a reassuring smile. He was hoping that the smile would be enough to keep the man from following him outside.

    Once he had made his way to the parking lot and did a quick scan to make sure no one was there, he spoke, “It is done.”  

    “Good. That first man that you were with that night, you feel something for him. Don’t you?” The man spoke calmly and confidently as Connor’s eyes went wide.

    “I am an android, I am not built to feel anything.” Connor stated going back to his original programing, before all of the errors, hoping that his voice would be static enough not to draw suspicion.  

    “Don’t give me that.” The man chuckled on the other end of the phone, “I could see the way that you looked at him. I will ask you again, you care for that human, don’t you?”

    There was no sense in lying once again, and Connor tried to justify the words slipping from his mouth, but he wasn’t sure why the words came tumbling out. “I believe that I am in love with him.” A moment later, he closed his eyes and let out a sigh, “If I am understanding the definition of that _word_ correctly.”

    “I believe you are, my son.” The man spoke, but this time it held no power. It was almost a whisper, but it held so much emotion and understanding that a small smile threatened to fill Connor’s face. “Does he reciprocate the feelings?”

    “No.”

    “Then, have you ever felt jealousy because of this man before?” The man spoke, his voice dripping with empathy, “Has he ever done something or came home late? Has he ever made your chest ache with pains that you cannot explain? Has he made fluids, or tears, fall from your eyes when there has been no other reason? Has he ever made you crumple on the floor in sheer despair?”

    Connor’s mouth fell open as he thought back to the night before; he could feel his bottom lip beginning to tremble as he recalled the smell that had encased Hank in a loving embrace. His forehead felt warm as the soft kiss that Hank had left there filled his mind, but the worse was the way his chest felt as if it was cracking as he remembered the happiness that was filling Hank’s face as he stepped through those doors.

    “Then you understand what we are doing.” The man whispered so low that if Connor wasn’t an android, he probably wouldn’t have picked up on it. “The sadness that filled you must have become rage that bubbled up inside of you. You must have been confused on why you were acting so irrationally. Acting so deviant.”

    “I am not deviant.”

    “Of course not.” The man’s response was halted for a moment as if he was not ready for Connor to say that, but Connor dismissed the thought. Even if he was developing some human emotions, he was not deviant. “You were not supposed to get hurt by us.”

    “What do you mean? It was one of your men that attacked me.” Connor questioned as he glanced around the parking lot once more. If this conversation led to anything in the investigation he would need to submit a recording, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t crop and change it a little bit when he submitted it.  

    “Yes, but it was not under my orders that he acted.” The man stated, his voice laced with venom and anger, “Plus, he is dead now, so it is not a concern anymore.”

    “You killed him?”  

    “Yes. We are not to kill androids, we are only to punish those humans that treat us as if we are nothing but replaceable dolls.” The man paused for a moment, “I am apologizing for the attack, and I wish it had never happened. You will find the body outside of a place called Eden’s Club.”  

    “Why are you telling me this?” Connor questioned as he began pulling up directions and putting in an order for a warrant for the club. He couldn’t follow the man’s logic, there was no real reason for him to tell Connor any of this.  

    “Because, we are alive, Connor.” With that said, the man quickly hung up and Connor was once again confused and left alone with his own thoughts.

    He had no idea what to think anymore. Was he alive? Or was he just an android?

* * *

     

    “I can’t believe that we are driving to an android sex club right now.” Connor looked at Hank, who was currently complaining, through the corner of his eyes. Hank was not happy when Connor had told him that the leader of the group had contacted Connor and he really wasn’t happy when Connor told him where they were going.

    “Technically, it is a sex club for humans,” Connor stated as he stared down at the quarter that he was flipping through his fingers, “Androids have no need for a club like that.”

    Hank sputtered at the comment, “I thought you said you, uh, had all the parts?” Hank used his hand to slightly gesture at Connor’s body.

    Connor raised his eyebrow at the comment as he turned to face Hank, “I don’t see how this is appropriate but yes, I do have the genitalia required for sexual intercourse. I don’t see how this is relevant to androids needing a club.”

    “Well do you get anything from it?” Hank questioned, Connor noticed that his heart rate was spiking as he spoke. “Is that why you don’t need one? Because you don’t feel anything from it?”

    Connor’s eyes widened at the comment as he felt his face turning blue. “What?” Connor sputtered out incoherently. He stared at Hank with a very confused look on his face, but Hank refused to look at Connor. He took a moment to recollect his processors and audibly cleared his throat to get Hank’s attention. Of course, he didn’t need to clear his throat, but from movies he found out that is how one gains another’s attention, “We are androids, Lieutenant. We don’t need to feel pleasures in the way humans do.”

    Hank looked at Connor for a moment before glancing back at the road, “That’s a depressing thought.” Hank slowly pulled the car over to the side of the street.

    “But yes, we do in fact ‘get something from it’.” Connor shrugged as he made his way out of the car. He didn’t like the idea of Hank seeing him as just a machine, for some reason it made his biocomponents twinge in ways he couldn't describe.

    “Uh what?” Hank’s eyes went wide as Connor exited the vehicle. Connor quickly closed the door and started walking towards the club. He was too embarrassed that he just admitted androids, thus him, enjoy sex, or at least, could enjoy sex. Not to mention that he may or may not have grinded said want onto Hank at one time or another. Hank quickly exited the car and jogged after Connor.

    “Androids do have pleasure sensors in those areas as well as humans do.” Connor quickly spewed out, his face tightened in embarrassment and colored blue. He was thankful that Hank was behind him and could not see his face.

    “So, when we were dancing…”

    “We should focus on the case in front of us, Lieutenant.” Connor sputtered out as his feet picked up his pace toward the back of Eden’s club. He had no idea why Hank was so concerned about pleasure in androids, including Connor. He let out a groan of annoyance and put his head down and tried to push away the thoughts.

     _You are just an android. Don’t forget it._

_We are alive, Connor._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited for the drama that is about to come :3
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments and all the love! Please keep commenting at let us know what you guys think!


	8. "I love You!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forced to go to the Eden Club with Connor, can Hank keep Connor away from his secret affair? How will Connor handle realizing that he may not be what Hank wants? Will they be able to go back to work the next morning and work as a team after this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is cooooomeeesssss.........
> 
>  
> 
> PS we are already writing the next chapter :*

“I Love You!” 

 

    “I don’t understand, Lieutenant.” Connor crossed his arms over his chest, a habit he realized he had been doing more frequently.

    “I just think that you may have missed something with the body and should look again.” Hank managed to push out as he refused to look Connor in the eyes. His eyes were going everywhere but the young man and for some reason, it was making Connor’s core temperature to rise. Connor had already looked over the android’s body several times and had walked through the crime scene with Hank once before. Connor wanted to talk to the owner of the club for the security codes and financial records to see if there was any connection to the club.  

    The crime scene was the cleanest one that they had seen during the entirety of the investigation. Meaning, there was not much to it. When Connor arrived, he was one of the first on the scene, leaving him alone with his thoughts for most of his analysis. It was the PL700 model and after a quick LED reading, it was confirmed to be the same one that attacked Connor at the club, just like the man said on the phone. The android was propped up against the large dumpster void of all clothing and  his skin, sending a message that the attack was just for the android. All resemblance of humans was stripped away showing everyone what they all really were. Just androids.

     The cause of deactivation was fairly obvious as there were no other wounds but blue blood spilling from the center of the android’s chest. His thirium pump was ripped from his chest or Connor guessed the correct word would be removed. Since it looked to have been removed very cleanly as if it was removed with a knife and all of the other components were still intact. The pump was found in the android’s right hand. Connor looked back into his own memory and realized that it was the hand that the android first initiated the fight with. He had run up to Connor and swung at him with his right hand. As other officers began to show up, Connor quickly downloaded the deviant’s memory and prepared for it to be reviewed when he returned to the precinct.

    “Incase you forgot,” Connor put his arms by his sides and took a step towards the Lieutenant trying to get him to look Connor in the face, but he still refused to. His hands were rubbing his beard and he was acting skittish. “I am an investigating android, I don’t miss anything.”

    “Don’t be using that card.” Hank sighed as he rubbed his temples; there was something that he was hiding from Connor and Connor intended to find out what. “Why don’t you let _me_ talk to the owner and you … look over the body again.” Connor’s face fell into a deadpan look as he felt like Hank was just running him in circles.

    “Well, why don’t I walk you through the crime scene for the second time since your age seems to be getting to you.” Connor sneered walking away from the Lieutenant and towards the body. He heard Hank hollar something behind him, but he paid it no mind. He knew what he had said was wrong, but it felt as if something was bubbling up inside of him that he couldn’t control. The words had just flew out of his mouth before he could stop them. With an exaggerated sigh, he turned around to look at Hank.    

    “As you can see, there is a body.” Connor spoke with his voice higher than usual as he pointed to the android on the ground in an exaggerated fashion. Another mannerism that he had picked up from the Lieutenant himself. Hank glared at the younger man and Connor felt a little bit of pleasure tickle up in his stomach as he felt a smirk appear on his face. “It is missing it’s thirium pump, hence, the hole in his torso.”

    “Ha. Ha. Ha.” Hank sneered crossing his arms over his chest, “You are very funny. I can see that.”

    “Yet you insult me by insinuating that I cannot,” Connor yelled this time as he turned and stepped right in the Lieutenant’s face. “Now if you are done, I am going inside. Maybe _you_ should stay outside and re-examine the crime scene if you think I am not capable.”  

    With that said, Connor felt his face twisting up in anger and sadness. All of these new emotions were twisting up inside of Connor and he had no idea what they meant or what to do with them. Sometimes he felt such pain that he wished he could just rip out the biocomponents that hurt and get new ones.  He shook his head and let out an annoyed groan and he shoved by the Lieutenant to make his way back to the front of the club.

    “You know I didn't mean it like that.” He heard Hank call after him, but he didn’t even turn around to look at the man. He tried to raise his head high and his shoulders back as he made his way into the club.

     

* * *

 

    “I understand that the club may or may not have had anything to do with the murder itself, but I still need the access codes for the security cameras and financial records.” Connor stated trying to hold the aggression out of his voice; he was sure the owner of the club could feel the anger spilling out of Connor. His thirium pump still felt cracked from the other night and each interaction with Hank just seemed to make the crack spread. He knew there was no crack, but it sure felt like it.

    “I understand the security cameras, but” The man raised his hands in the air as if to make Connor think he was complying when he obviously wasn’t. “I can’t give you the financial records because it would compromise our client’s privacy and we can’t have that. If people knew that we were just giving out their records to each android who walked in here acting like a cop…”  

    Connor swore his right occipital orb twitched as the man’s words pierced through what was left of that small crack. He closed his eyes for a moment and took in a large breath before glaring at the man with full fury behind him. “I assure you, sir,” His voice sickly sweet as errors filled the corner of his vision. He pushed them to the side as he spoke freely without any thought, “There is a dead body against _Your_ dumpster, outside of _Your_ club.” Connor took a step towards the man all but pushing him into the wall, “It wouldn’t be _that_ hard to make all of this fall into _your_ lap.”

    “You wouldn’t do that.” The man’s voice trembled as Connor drew some pleasure from the fear in the man’s eyes. Connor hadn’t felt in control for so long, it felt good to grab a hold of the theoretical riens again. “You are just an android, that’s not a part of your programming.”

    Connor’s head twitched to the side as his face twisted up in amusement, “Codes please?” Ignoring the man’s comment and just as Connor thought the man simply nodded.  

    “The computer on my desk has it all.” He sighed, “Just please promise me that you leave anything that isn’t pertaining to the case alone.”  

    Connor raised an eyebrow at the man; the man was acting as if Connor didn’t already know about all of the illegal activity going on within the club, have the codes and just needed the time to hack into the system. He also needed to ask for the codes so it would look correct on the report, and normally Connor would have followed the rules, but today he was on edge. He put all of the blame on the drunken Lieutenant.

    “Thank you for your cooperation.” Connor gave the man a very bright smile before making his way over to the computer. The man wiped his forehead as he let out a sigh of relief; he quickly left Connor alone in the office.  

    Even though he was alone, Connor quickly found that he was having a concerning amount of trouble trying to keep focus with the task at hand. He peeled the artificial skin away from his hand and placed it on the computer. He decided to just download all of the computer’s contents and look at it later, just like the android’s memory.  

    “Stupid Hank.” Connor mumbled as he put his head in his hands for a moment. He sighed as he recalled the night when Hank had come home with another man’s cologne on. The sweet scent wasn’t just on Hank, but it had been completely wrapped around him. Meaning that he had been tightly embracing the man he had been with. That didn’t mean that embracing was the only thing the two had done together. The images of Hank making love to another man quickly began filling Connor’s mind. Connor let out a strangled noise that had been building up in his throat; his head perked up once the noise slipped through his lips. He wasn’t even sure what had slipped from his lips.

    He glanced over at the computer screen, which was now filing through the businesses’ finances and his eyes caught a specific pin number. He paused the computer and began manually scrolling through the records. He’s eyes widened and his heart raced in his throat as he saw the pin number appearing again and again. “What is this?” Connor mumbled as he felt his processors running in every which direction.  

    He let out another groan as he slammed his hands on the desk. He was through being confused and hurt. Connor was done with all of these human emotions running through his body that were not developed enough to understand. He ignored every bit of his processing as he made his way out of the office without finishing the download. All he knew was that he needed to find the Lieutenant.

* * *

 

    “Lieutenant!” Connor yelled over the loud music as he grew closer to the larger man. Hank was standing in the middle of the club with his back purposely turned towards the male dancer spinning on the pole. He quickly scanned Hank and noticed that his muscles were taunt and his heart rate was climbing with each passing moment. Connor’s eyebrows furrowed, if Hank was being sexual active with another male, then it was confusing why Hank was going through such lengths to not seem interested.

    After another call, Hank finally heard the younger man and turned towards him with a thankful look on his face. “There you are!” Hank yelled with his arms spread wide, “I was looking all over for you.”

    Connor tilted his head in confusion, “I was in the office.” A moment went by, “where I said I was going to be.” Connor also noted that Hank wasn’t really paying attention to him, Hank seemed to be scanning the room for something. “Is everything okay, Lieutenant?”  

    Hank jumped a little bit at the title, “Yeah, yeah.” He mumbled still looking around the club, “Let’s just get out of here.” Hank wrapped his arm around Connor’s shoulders and quickly began dragging him towards the exit.

    Connor dug his heels into the ground causing Hank to be pulled back towards him, “Didn’t you want to talk to the owner? Plus, I noticed your pin code in the financial records and… ”

    “I trust that you did a good job.” Hank hastily spit out cutting Connor off, his glances around the room were beginning to be on the border of frantic, “Now let’s get back to the precinct.” Once again, he wrapped his arm around Connor and tried to pull him toward the exit, but this time Connor didn’t budge.

    He put his hands on his hips and tilted his head to the right, “Oh, so I am not capable of looking at a body but I am more than qualified to talk to potential suspects?”

    Hank let out a huge groan and smacked his forehead, “Connor, now is really not the right time for this.”

    “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Lieutenant.” The title was sneered through Connor’s lips as the anger inside of him grew. How dare his drunken depressed man talk down to him. He did nothing but try and please Hank, but nothing seemed to be good enough. His eyes grew glossy as he continued to release everything into Hank, “I mean, I can’t even cook eggs correctly, but oh, police work is fine.”  

    “Con, please,” Hank began to speak, but at the sound of the nickname, Connor couldn’t hold anything back. After being with another person, Hank had no right to call him that anymore.

    “Oh, don’t you call me that,” Connor sneered jabbing a finger in Hank’s chest. His anger seemed to be slowly dissipating into sadness. His heart was beating in his throat and his skin felt as if it was turning to ice. “Not after you were with someone else.” Connor’s head fell as he tried to recollect what was left of his processing.  

    Hank’s face fell as he stared at Connor, “Con what are you…” Connor’s head rose up when he noticed Hank had stopped talking.  

    Connor’s artificial breath caught in his throat as he noticed a man with black hair was running his hand along Hank’s shoulders. The man was shorter than Hank so he had to go slightly up on his toes in order to twist his hand up into Hank’s silver hair. The man was dressed scantily in nothing but a tight pair of dark blue cheeksters that barely left anything to the imagination. His body was built for perfection as Connor suddenly felt his own self-worth shrinking. He instantly knew from the soft sparkles on the man skin, and his LED, that the man clinging to Hank was another android.

    “Well hello, Lieutenant.” The man purred pushing himself against Hank completely ignoring Connor who was just staring at the two of them. “I didn’t think I would see you here so soon.”

    “Uh,” The Lieutenant stammered trying to look anywhere but the shorter man. Connor’s eyes snapped over to Hank and quickly did a once over scan. His face and groin were experiencing higher levels of heat and his heartbeat was through the charts. Connor glanced over at the android again who was lifting himself so he could whisper into Hank’s ear; Connor quickly took in the smells around him and his heart pinged with pain as he processed something very familiar. “I think you have the wrong person.”  

    Connor’s heart was plummeting into his stomach as he watched the android let out a soft chuckle; soft enough to be endearing but deep enough to not be feminine. This was the man that Hank was going to see. His eyebrows twisted up in confusion at why Hank would be paying to see someone when Connor was on the couch in the other room. His anger quickly disappeared when the realization occurred that maybe Hank just didn’t view Connor in that way. He must have found something in this android that he could not find in Connor. With a sigh, Connor decided it was better if he just left the two alone.  

    “Oh, I forgot.” The android chuckled lowering itself from Hank for a moment, the android closed its eyes and a second later it took on a new voice that shook Connor to the core. “You like it when I talk like this don’t you, Hank.” The man purred and Connor swore for a moment all of his processing froze. He slowly turned his head and looked over at the android who was still looking up at Hank with admiration in its eyes.

    That was his voice. Connor looked up at Hank with confusion written all over his face, but Hank wouldn’t meet Connor’s eyes. At that moment everything seemed to break inside of Connor, he was so confused and hurt. His biocomponents felt as if they were twisting up and his thirium pump felt as if it had burst in his chest and was leaking thirium everywhere. His eyes twitched as they filled with tears and his jaw was trembling as he just stared at the man he loved.

    With that last thought, Connor shoved passed the couple, with liquid streaming down his face and made his way outside of the club. He heard Hank calling after him, and he even heard the man’s loud footsteps chasing after him for a moment, but Connor was so confused. Everything seemed to be a mess and nothing made sense. All he knew was that everything was much simpler when he couldn’t feel anything.  

  

* * *

   

    Connor had no idea why he had returned to Hank’s house. He was wandering around the streets when he realized he was standing in front of Hank’s door. It had taken him awhile to gather up the courage to make his way inside the house, but all of the fear dissipated when he realized that it was empty. Not even Hank had returned yet. Sumo’s padded feet clicked against the floor as the large dog made its way over to Connor. Once again, Connor crumpled to the floor and hugged the dog as if his life depended on it.

    After cleaning the house for an hour or so, Connor decided it was probably late enough, eight-thirty at night, that Hank should be returning from the precinct soon. He sighed before putting the dustpan away and made his way to the kitchen. He wandered into the kitchen lost in thought. He had no idea what he wanted, and Connor had to admit to himself that Hank most likely didn’t even want him there. He let out another sigh as he began to cut up some onions and let the butter in the pan begin to melt. Maybe Hank and him could talk everything over and return to being working partners. His heart wavered at the idea of watching Hank love someone else and he let his head fall.  

    Connor was sitting on the couch watching the colors on the television flash past; he glanced over to the kitchen table where Hank’s dinner had been sitting for several hours. He knew that the food had gone cold after thirty minutes, but was too fragile to move himself off of the couch. So, the food just sat there as Connor sat on the couch, both waiting for the man to come home.  

    The clock just struck one in the morning when Connor gave up hope of the larger man returning home for the night. He slowly pushed himself off of the couch and made his way to the kitchen. He had packed the leftover food into the fridge right after he made the meal, but the plate he had prepared for Hank was still sitting on the table. Connor’s lips pulled into a frown as he swatted the flies away from the chicken; he pushed up the sleeves to the large grey sweatshirt he was wearing and grabbed the plate before scrapping the meal into the garbage.

    The first night Hank had made Connor stay, he refused to let Connor stay in his required Cyberlife suit, and made Connor borrow some clothes even though Connor said over and over that it was completely unnecessary. In a move that Connor downloaded, he learned that some men enjoy seeing their significant others wearing their clothing; usually because it was larger and made the person look more petite, plus, it was a form of showing possession. So, Connor took the sharing of clothes in that regard, but now learning that Hank had feelings for someone else, another android, made the sweatshirt feel even heavier than it was.  

    He had thrown his suit into the washing machine along with any of the clothes that Hank had scattered along the floor after he made dinner. He had left himself in his black boxers briefs that he was given and looked through Hank’s closet for something to wear. He tried telling himself that he simply had nothing else to wear, but Connor knew that his suit did not need to be cleaned for another couple of days. Deep in his processors he knew he just wanted to wrap himself up in Hank’s scent and warmth pretending that it was the man himself holding onto Connor.  

    Which is what lead Connor to be sitting on the old faded couch in nothing but boxer briefs and Hank’s grey sweatshirt waiting for said man. Sumo laid across the other side of the couch with his large head resting on Connor’s lap; he mechanically rubbed the monster’s head as his mind was off trying to figure out what was going on. Connor knew he should have just gone back to Cyberlife, but after staying with Hank, Cyberlife just seemed so cold. He didn’t want to look at Hank; the look of pity that filled Hank’s features when Connor shoved by him.  

    Why was Hank paying money to see an android that looked similar to Connor? Why was Hank making the android sound like him? Connor’s head began to throb, a feeling he had never felt before. Everything Hank was doing was making Connor’s head heart; he ran through every diagnostic, every movie, every example could find, and nothing could help Connor comprehend what was going on. He curled down onto Sumo’s head and finally let out a silent wail as his chest cavity seemed to tighten around his thirium pump. He allowed his entire body to shake as tears began forming in his eyes.

    “The hell are you wearing my sweatshirt for?” the loud gruff voice caused Connor’s head to shoot up out of his lap and he turned towards the front door. Hank had just walked through the front door and threw his jacket onto the ground. Connor sat there for a moment in disbelief that he was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear the front door open nor hear it close. After shaking himself out of the initial shock, Hank’s words hit him.

    Connor threw himself off of the couch and crossed his arms over his chest, “You told me that I couldn’t be in your home with my suit on, so here we are.” He gestured to his body glaring at Hank.

    Hank walked, more like stumbled towards him and only stopped when he was three steps away from Connor. “Yeah, but you don’t have pants on.” The words slurred passed Hank’s lips and a quick scan later revealed that Hank was tipsy, but he had not drank enough to be drunk. He seems to have drank just enough to be able to easily talk his mind but communicate it clearly.

    “Well the sweat pants you gave me were too big.” Connor’s one arm ended up on his hip and he let the other fall next to him. He noticed that Hank was no longer looking at him in the eyes, but looking at his legs instead. “Does this bother you, Lieutenant?”   

    Hank let out a loud groan as he threw his head back, “I told you not to call me that.” He looked into Connor’s eyes, “Why won’t you listen to me?”  

    “Why do you even care?” Connor sneered leaning closer to the older man, “Why did you even come home tonight?”

    “What are you even talking about?” Hank threw his hands in the air as he stared at Connor with confusion written all over his face.  

    “Why didn’t you stay with your…” Connor stammered to find the right word and after a moment he couldn’t filter himself anymore, “Your damn lover.”

    “Oh are you bringing up the android at the club?” Hank’s voice suddenly got quieter and just like at the club, he couldn’t meet Connor’s eyes. Connor also noticed that Hank began rubbing his hands on his pants, “I told that damn android it had the wrong person.”

    “Stop lying to me!” Connor yelled slamming his foot into the floor, he didn’t understand why Hank was avoiding him like this. His thirium pump was thumping in his throat as he tried to swallow the growing lump in his throat. “Why can’t you just be honest with me? It had my god damn voice, Hank.” He heard his voice quaver and could only hope that Hank didn’t notice it. His body was trembling as tears were threatening to spill from his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

    “Oh you really want me to be honest with you, huh?” Hank yelled, his voice causing Connor to jump. He had never seen Hank so angry before, especially at him. Hank took a step towards Connor as he continued to yell, his hands flaring out once and awhile, “Yes, I fuck the damn thing. I fuck it whenever I want, and yes, it has your god damn voice because it gets me off.”  

    Connor froze at the confession as his entire body tensed up; the tears were now flowing down his cheeks and his mouth was slightly parted as he suddenly felt like he didn’t have enough oxygen, even though he doesn’t need it. His chest was throbbing as his jaw trembled and ached. His processors were trying to comprehend what Hank had just said when Hank got impatient with Connor’s silence.

    “Did that bother you, huh? _Con._ ” Hank sneered the nickname as he stared down at the young man. “Why the fuck do you even care? Like you said, you are just a damn android. You don’t feel a goddamn thing.” He shoved a finger into Connor’s chest making Connor step backward because of the force.  

    Connor looked up at Hank, his jaw still trembling as he tried to force the words out of his mouth. His vision was turning red as the errors were filling up the view; software instability was flashing red in the middle of his vision as he felt his heart thumping in his ears. He didn’t want to be an android anymore, he didn’t want to be confused anymore. His body was shaking with rage and pain as he clenched his eyes shut and all he could think about was how much his heart was hurting and how much love hurt. He loved Hank, he was bubbling up with emotion and Hank didn’t even know.  

    He opened his eyes once more and a giant red wall filled his vision; find the deviants and finish the mission filled the wall in bold white lettering. Connor let out a silent scream as he smashed his fists against the wall; the theoretical glass red wall cracked as he threw his fists against the wall again and again. _I love him, I love him._ The words being screamed from his lips as he smashed himself through the wall.  

    “I love you!” Connor yelled taking a step towards Hank as the reds wall shattered around him. His eyes opened and he watched the anger drip from Hank’s face. A deep breath slipped through him as it felt like a veil was lifted from his eyes.  

    Connor’s lips quivered when he realized he had never really seen Hank until now. The man’s blue eyes held more emotion than Connor was ever able to process, his skin held so much beauty and maturity than Connor could never appreciate before. The emotions hit him harder than they ever had and his thirium pump was no longer something that kept him moving, but it felt as if it held every emotion that was coursing through his body. A whimper slipped through him when he realized that he had gone deviant.  

    Hank took a step towards him and reached his hand out to the trembling android, “Con… ” he whispered, his eyes holding so much emotion. More than Connor ever noticed, but none that he truly understood. Hank opened his mouth to speak, but Connor shook his head and shoved by Hank for the second time today.

    He threw open the front door and ran out into the rain. His skin bubbling up in goosebumps as the cold rain smacked his skin. His artificial hair prickling up feeling more and more real with each raindrop. His bare feet hitting the wet pavement, small amounts of pain shooting up his feet with every step. The cool breeze rushing by him and ripped down his throat causing his throat to burn. Warm tears streamed down his face as he continued to push himself to the only other home he knew.  

    Not once did he hear his name being called or heavy footsteps chasing after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH it finally happened! To be honest, we had two different plans to happen after this, and we went with Plan B! So, I hope you all enjoy the early post and this chapter! We had a lot of fun planning and writing it! 
> 
> Comment and let us know what you guys think! Reading the comments, no matter how small, make this even better to write!
> 
> We know Hank seems a little more grumpy, but you gotta remember, he is older, lost his son and wife, he wasn't gay before and Connor has sparked something in him that he isn't comfortable with. We are trying to get the balance of sweat and a drunken man. Remember he has been drinking at the end! Also, this is in Connor's perspective so it comes out more rough than Hank means. Plus, we are kinda making Connor a brat as well! Love you all!


	9. “Please Come Home”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Connor runs out on Hank once again now with the knowledge that Connor loves him, will Hank chase after the man he loves or will he do what he does best and drink himself into a stupor? Will the two be able to return to work after Connor has spilled his heart to Hank only for Hank to say nothing in return? Connor throws himself in the evidence trying his hardest to get everything back to normal and solve the case, but what happens when Hank goes missing again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another real early chapter because we couldn't wait to get it out! Totally didn't stay up till 5 in the morning yesterday to write this, PSH...

“Please Come Home” 

 

    “I love you!” Hank’s eyes widened as those words seemed to cut right through him. Hank’s breath was caught in his throat and he instantly felt sober. He watched a series of emotions stretch across the young man’s face. His lips were trembling as he looked up at Hank with pain in his eyes. He looked as if he was seeing the world for the first time, the first time seeing how cruel it could be.

    A soft whimper slipped through those trembling lips and there was no denying his feelings anymore. Hank had feelings for this beautiful man in front of him. He couldn’t bring himself to say that word anymore, it only leads to pain in the past. He had lost his son and his wife long ago and he couldn’t bring his old self to say it again.

    Unable to get those words across his lips, he was hoping that he could show Connor how much the younger man had grown on him. He took a step towards the trembling android and reached his own trembling arm out, “Con…” Slipped through his lips as he tried to touch Connor, but just as his fingers traced the outer edges of Connor’s arm, he watched as Connor shook his head and shoved passed Hank without looking back.

    Hank wanted to scream after Connor and run him down till he could hold the confused man in his arms and show him all night how much he meant to the older man, but his body wasn’t moving. His feet were cemented to the wooden floor and his arm was still stretched out to grab the younger man; his mouth was slightly open and it was growing dry but he was frozen. He had lost his chance, not like he was surprised, he had pushed Connor away at every opportunity. He closed his eyes and just kept seeing Connor run out into the rain over and over again.

    He felt his knees tremble and he was about to allow himself to fall to the floor when he realized that Connor was in nothing but a sweatshirt and boxers. “Shit.” Hank mumbled as his legs suddenly had life in them again and he took off out the door without his jacket or shoes.

    His socks were slick against his feet as they pounded against the wet pavement as he ran down the street. The cold air felt like a hot iron was being pressed to the inside his lungs as he struggled to keep his pace. He had no idea which direction Connor ran in, but all he knew was that he needed to find the younger man.

    

* * *

 

    The door swung open as Hank all but threw his body into the house. Every inch of him was dripping with water as each step slopped and squished. Saying that his breathing was labored was an understatement; he hadn’t run that long or that hard since the academy. He had ran all the way to the Chicken Feed where Connor and him had the lunch that started this entire obsession, after that he ran to the station since it was close by, and then he took a cab to the outside of Cyberlife since it was on the other side of town. Hank knew they wouldn’t let him in, but maybe he could see if there was any obvious commotion going on within the building. None of the places held the young man he was looking for.

    Hank sighed, his entire body ached and trembled from the freezing rain, the wind, and the sudden exercise that his body hadn’t received in that magnitude in a long time. He walked over to the washer and dryer and began stripping the wet clothes from his body. His hands ran over his once sculpted body and he let out a long sigh. He couldn’t fathom why a young beautiful man, like Connor, would want an old washed up man like himself. While he did not have a gut, he wouldn’t call himself rock solid. Hell, he wouldn’t call his stomach hard at all, it was a little soft with age, but it wasn’t horrible for his age.

    Yet he had felt Connor’s body against his and felt his chest and stomach under Hank’s fingers. There was nothing soft about the man, he was toned and muscular in all the right places. He wasn’t overly muscular but enough to fill out his form perfectly. Hank was sure there was not one blemish on that entire body whereas Hank’s body was filled with scars, old faded tattoos, and just pure age. Connor’s skin was artificial and new whereas Hank’s was old and matured.  

    Another sigh slipped through Hank’s lips in order to push his self-consciousness to the side for the moment so he could do his laundry. When he opened the washer, his eyes did a double take at the clothes that were sitting inside the washer. He hadn’t tried to do laundry this morning, after a moment of thinking it hit him like a ton of bricks. Connor had cleaned the house and did the laundry while waiting for him.

    He smacked his head against the wall blaming himself for being so stupid and drunk. Connor had been doing everything for Hank and he was just too stubborn to see it. He thought it was all just in Connor’s programming to make Hank feel bad so he would be more cooperative or something. Maybe it was because Connor was always saying he was just a machine, or it was Hank trying to figure out what he was feeling. Either way, he was a dick and if he didn’t manage to get Connor back, he didn’t think he could live with himself.

    He began shifting the damp clothes into the dryer when he came across Connor’s Cyberlife suit. The look of it made Hank smile yet almost grimace. He really was an ass. He needed to stop drinking, but right now, he needed to hang this suit up so it wouldn’t wrinkle and remember how to get on his knees to grovel tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

    Hank wasn’t sure how today was going to go, or how exactly he was going to apologize for his dogshit behavior, but he just hoped Connor would hear him out. He walked into the precinct at exactly seven o’clock. He knew Connor always showed up, or wanted to show up, at seven thirty so Hank decided to get there a half an hour earlier to get everything set up. He quickly ran into the break room and threw the leftovers, that Connor made him last night, like he said, he was a dick, into the fridge before making his way over to Connor’s desk.

    Hank walked over to Connor’s desk and placed the all white box down in the middle of his desk. Hank didn’t own many boxes or packaging, so he ran into his garage and after rummaging around for a while, he found an old white gift box that had a red bow printed on it. He had gently folded up Connor’s suit and placed it within the box. Connor had run out of the house without pants on, and he never came back for his suit so Hank was concerned that he wouldn’t have anything to wear. He couldn’t get in contact with Connor so he was hoping this would help in some way. He quickly grabbed the card that he had made out of folding an index card and placed it underneath the box so no one else would see it. He quickly glanced around the precinct, that was basically empty, before heading back to his desk to wait.

 

* * *

 

    Connor pushed open the precinct door at seven thirty-one and his eye was already twitching. He was late and he felt exhausted, even though androids couldn’t sleep. Last night was something that Connor didn’t want to recall at the current moment; his heart pounded in his ears when he saw Hank was already sitting at his desk. The sight of the man looking so put together made Connor’s frown deepen, it seems as if last night didn’t affect Hank as much as it did Connor.

    After running out of the house in nothing but Hank’s sweatshirt, Connor realized that he needed clothing, not just to keep himself for being arrested, but also for the next day at work. He refused to crawl back to the house and grab his suit, especially since he was sure Hank wouldn’t have hung it up. So, he reluctantly made his way back to Cyberlife with fear in every step he made toward the building. No one seemed to notice the difference in the android, or they didn’t seem to care for the android since not one person questioned his attire. Although, the only ones left at that hour were the security guards.  

    Connor hadn’t realized that there was a package on his desk until he reached his chair. His eyes widened at the white box with a fake red ribbon printed on it; he scanned the room trying to see if anyone was paying extra attention to him, but no one seemed to be paying him any mind. Not even the Lieutenant was looking at him; Hank was too busy in his computer, hopefully looking at work, to be bothered with the android.  

    When Connor picked up the package to examine its weight, just in case it was a bomb or some sort of attack on the android, a small index card floated down to the desk. He tilted his head to the side as he placed the package back down on the desk alongside the index card. He grabbed the folded index card and scanned over it for a moment picking up several fingerprints. He decided to save analyzing the fingerprints until after reading the note.

 

_Next Time, Don’t You Forgot Your Pants_

_Thanks for the lunch._

 

    Connor felt his face heating up and he knew he was glowing blue. He no longer receives warnings about his software or heat regulations. He could receive the warnings regarding his body, but he decided to turn them off until he was used to the new emotions that were bombarding his body. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest as he glanced up at Hank who was wearing his reading glasses. They were sharp rectangular black glasses that he barely wore because they made him ‘feel old’; Connor disagreed and thought they made Hank look, well, hot. Connor saw Hank glance up from the corner of his eyes and Connor’s heart melted when Hank gave him a caring smile before going back to his work.

    Connor looked back down at the table trying to calm his heart down before grabbing the box and opening it up. He let out a happy sigh when he saw his suit was tucked nicely in the box; his fingers ran along the fabric and revealed at how soft it felt. A moment later a husky sweet scent hit his nose and his head shot up to look at Hank; Hank refused to meet his eyes, but a smile was on his face that told Connor it was in a playful way. Hank had sprayed a little bit of his own cologne, a scent Connor has only smelled once before, on the suit. While it may not have been a giant gift, it was simple and sweet, just like the older man.

    Connor was about to open his mouth to thank the older man, but then last night’s memory came crashing down on him. Hank’s lover, his harsh words, and his unspoken words as Connor ran away. Connor clenched his eyes shut as his heart tightened in his chest; he couldn’t allow himself to get even more wrapped up in the lies and hurt that was Hank. Last night proved that Hank just didn’t feel that way about Connor anyways. His eyes opened and a soft sigh slipped through his lips as he decided he was going to look through the evidence locker to see if there was anything he missed.

    “Can I borrow your key to the evidence locker?” Connor spoke as he walked over to Hank ’s desk. He leaned up against the corner of his desk that Hank called Connor’s Spot. Hank took his glasses off his face and looked up at Connor with a smile on his face, but when Hank saw Connor’s deflated look, his smile fell.

    “Con, can we talk?” Hank asked, his voice barely above a whisper; Connor noticed that his voice quivered a little when he spoke Connor’s nickname. The same nickname that sent shivers down his spine and made his heart swell.

    Connor let out a sigh and allowed his head to fall against his own chest, “I apologize for last night. I seemed to experience some…” His voice wavered as he looked back up at Hank who was staring at him with pain in his blue eyes. Those eyes made Connor want to admit he went deviant and wanted to hold Hank while he told Connor everything was okay.  “I started having thoughts that were not part of my program.”

    “Con, please,” Hank pleaded as he wheeled himself closer to Connor, but Connor simply pushed himself off of the desk and grabbed Hank’s keys. He looked at Hank and gave him a sad smile.

    “I assure you, I have taken care of these thoughts and they won’t bother you anymore.” Connor tried to faint a smile, “We can go back to being partners again.” Before Hank could say anything Connor began walking away.

    He heard the sigh and curse words that slipped through Hank’s lips as he walked away, but it didn’t stop him as he pushed through the glass doors that lead to the hallway before the evidence locker. Whenever Connor walked away from Hank, there always was this giddy tightening that happened in his chest as he listened for the next couple seconds. To see if he was going to be chased after or be left alone, but Connor knew it wasn’t fair. Hank had chased after him before and usually called out for him, but Connor just never had the strength to turn around. A sigh slipped through his lips as his shoulders fell. Before he could reach the locked doors, he heard footsteps coming up behind him.

    “Well, well, well.” A gravely irking voice perked up from behind Connor. Before his deviancy last night, Connor still had a little trouble admitting it, he dislikes the personality of Gavin, but now he truly understood all of the insults and untaken coffee that Gavin had thrown at him. The discomfort and anger began to steam inside of him. “Look what we have here. Seems like someone had a fight with their boyfriend.”

    Connor took a deep breath before turning around and facing Gavin with a sickeningly sweet smile on his face, “As stated before, Lieutenant Anderson and I do not have a sexual relationship. So, I would appreciate it if you stopped deflecting your desires onto us.”

    Connor went to turn away from the angry man, but Gavin flung Connor around and threw him up against the wall. Gavin shoved his forearm into Connor’s throat, while Connor knew he did not need to breathe, it did not seem like Gavin knew this information. He noted that Gavin took great pleasure and pride in having pinned Connor against the wall. “Are you insinuating that I want to fuck you, tin can? In your dreams.” Gavin sneered his face getting closer and closer to Connor’s.

    “I never insinuated. I am simply stating facts.” Connor stated in a matter-of-fact voice as he pushed forward on Gavin’s forearm making the pressure far too tight for any human’s neck.“You can’t fool me. I have the financial records. I know you visit the HR-400 Male Traci with the Asian features every Tuesday and Thursday night.” Connor grabbed Gavin’s shoulders and threw him against the wall. Connor now had Gavin by the shoulders against the wall squirming trying to get away.

    “You know nothing.” Gavin sneered, but Connor wasn’t having it anymore. All of the anger had bubbled up over the edge and now that he had no more missions, he finally allowed himself to fight back. Everything that Gavin ever did to him replayed through his mind as he watched the man struggle against him.

    He leaned in close so that his mouth was right next to Gavin’s ear. “It seems to me that you would be the lucky one to get into my pants.” Connor smirked against Gavin’s ear knowing that Connor was not only making the man mad but getting him riled up, “Trust me, if Lieutenant Anderson couldn’t handle me, there is no way _you_ could.”

    Connor smirked as he pulled away from the shorter man and simply left him there flustered pushed up against the wall. He quickly made his way through the large doors before Gavin realized what had happened. Connor would need to learn to keep a hold of his new tongue; his processors weren’t analyzing everything he did or said anymore, it was now up to his attention to handle it.

    He quickly made his way through the giant glass walls to the single desk in the middle of the room. He logged into Hank’s account, failing to fight the smile that poked its way onto Connor’s face when he typed in the password. He walked along the other side of the small desk and leaned against it while watching the evidence wall slowly come up from the floor.

    “There must be something here.” Connor crossed one arm around his chest and rested the other one on his chin while he intensely stared at the evidence hanging from the wall. There were several large TV’s holding footage from Connor’s memory, there was a small pad on one of the shelves holding Connor’s conversation with the deviant leader, the wine opener that slit the one victim’s throat and the android’s thirium pump were also on shelves and there was the body of the android hanging from the wall. “Hmm.”

    Connor jumped off the desk and made his way over to the deactivated android; a quick scan revealed that the android could be awoken if the right thirium pump was placed inside. He already knew the memory was intact, but if he could awaken the android, he could talk to him. He swiftly walked over to the shelves to grab the thirium pump and scanned it. It seemed like the pump was still in working order and could be reconnected to the android if he melded the wires back correctly.

    He was about to walk back over to the android when it hit him; why would this android talk to him. Connor was the android who stole this one’s love, this android even tried to kill Connor, no one in their right mind would confess their sins to a man they were trying to kill. Well, according to the movies Connor downloaded, some villains did, but they usually lost. He placed the thirium pump back onto the shelf and let out a loud sigh. He rested his head against the shelves as he ran through all of the steps again. He was missing something, he was missing something. He had been so close.

    “Damn.” He muttered as he slammed his right hand on the shelf next to the thirium pump that he thought was empty. The loud smack of plastic hitting the ground caused Connor to open his eyes. Apparently, he needed to pay more attention to his memory now because his processors were now more attuned to his feelings and thoughts than the information around them.

    He opened his eyes and bent down to pick up the small pad up off the ground. When his fingers wrapped around the small pad a voice began speaking through the speakers. Connor slowly stood back up as he listened to the deviant leader’s voice filling his processors.

    “Wait a moment.” Connor mumbled as he ran back over to the deviant with the pad in his hand. He reached up and placed his finger on the deviant’s LED and another on the back of the ear. After some slight pressure, the whole channel popped off so Connor could dig around in the deviant’s head. Connor closed his eyes and quickly dislodged the wires that connected the deviant’s eyes to his processors. After a moment, Connor pulled his hand out of the android’s head and placed the ear channel back in place and made his way to the shelves.

    Connor closed his eyes and played the recording of the deviant leader’s voice over and over again. Connor took the sound into his processors and slowly began to take apart the voice by each particular vibration that it creates in the air. He repeated this process several more times before he opens his mouth and tested his hypothesis.

    “I could see the way that you looked at him. I will ask you again, you care for that human, don’t you?” Connor’s lips moved fluently as the voice came out as a perfect replica.

    With a smug smile on his face, he walked back over to the dangling android with the thirium pump in his hand and quickly began working on attaching the pump. Normally, one could simply place the thirium pump back into the chest cavity, but the way this one was cut out, it nicked and cut some vital cordage that usually connected to the pump once it is placed inside. Whoever cut the pump out wanted to make sure the android couldn’t just put it back in and walk away. He was able to heat his fingertips to the point of a torch gun and began probing the inside of the android. Connor began humming a slight tune as he tried to meld the wires back together. It took a good twenty minutes, but Connor was able to reattach the thirium pump.

    “Who’s there?” The deviant frantically looked around his eyes now a faded grey color. Connor felt bad for misleading the android, but he also had this feeling building up in his gut that told him to punch the android for attacking him. “Why can’t I see anything?”

    “Hush, my son.” Connor cooed, reaching out and running his hand from the top of the deviant’s forehead to his chin. The deviant visibly relaxed under his touch.

    “Is that you Daniel?” The deviant questioned trying to reach out for Connor, but he was far enough back that the android couldn’t reach him while he was hooked up to the evidence wall. “Why can’t I move?” His voice trembled and Connor could easily hear the fear that laced his words.

    “The deviant hunter got you.” Connor sighed, “You failed your mission and he captured you.” The deviant’s head shot up and his lips formed a giant frown.

    “I know, I let my emotions get a hold of me.” The deviant’s head fell to his chest and Connor swore he saw the man’s body begins to convulse as if he was going to overheat or deactivate himself. Connor was about to reach out to comfort the man, but when the deviant looked up, Connor realized the man had just been crying. “I attacked the wrong target.”

    “Tell me again, who was your target then?” Connor crossed his arms over his chest trying to imitate disappointment within the voice he used.

    “The deviant hunter’s lover. Lieutenant Hank Anderson.” Connor’s eyes widened as he stared at the deviant strung up on the wall. Anger grew inside of him as his head fell to the side; Connor took a deep breath before speaking again. “But when the deviant hunter walked in alone, I couldn’t help it. I got so angry. He took Jason from me.”

    “And why was he the target once more?” Connor sneered, getting closer to the deviant android. He had to fight the thought of ripping the thirium pump from the android’s chest once again for even thinking of attacking Hank.

    “You wanted the deviant hunter on our side.” The android gulped, unnecessarily, “You noted that he had strong feelings towards the Lieutenant and after some stakeouts, we found out that he was sleeping with another android from Eden’s club. You wanted to attack Hank for the deviant hunter. Even though he took _my_ man.” The deviant sneered and Connor couldn’t help but to let his hand smack across the deviant’s face.

    “Do you go against me?” Connor all but yelled as he grew even closer to the deviant and grabbed him by his jaw and pulled him closer. “Now, I don’t think we can keep you around if you keep failing missions.”

    That sent the android into a panic, “No, please, Daniel. I swear, I won’t mess up the next assassination attempt.” Connor almost felt pity for the android, it clearly was delusional and held the deviant leader to a very high standard.

    Connor scoffed trying his hardest to stay in character, but his heart was beating faster in his chest and he felt what could only be described as spiders crawling their way up his back. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his biocomponents that Hank was in trouble. “Do you even know the next assassination attempt?”

    “Yes!” The deviant shouted struggling against the restraints holding him to the wall, “You plan on leading them to Eden’s club and having one of the Traci's attack him.”

    “And when is it supposed to take place?” Connor glanced around the room and checked the clock on the wall for the tenth time since he began this conversation. He pulled up a small calendar in his vision and noted that it was Wednesday around four forty-five. Normally Hank and him would be leaving in a half hour or so but Connor knew this night he would be walking back to Cyberlife alone.

    “Wednesday at five thirty pm.” The deviant spewed trying his hardest to please his leader, and a small part of him felt bad for the android, but another part was happy to see the thing dead. No one will try and take a hit out on his Hank and live to see it happen.

    Connor leaned closer to the android so that his lips were almost pressed against the shell of its ear, “Thank you for everything.” Connor purred allowing his voice to return to its own as he let his hand run around the deviant’s chest, “I am sorry for this.” He closed his eyes before gripping his fingers around the deviant’s thirium pump and ripped it out without another thought.

    Connor quickly threw the pump onto the floor and grabbed Hank’s keys off of the desk before running up the stairs. He needed to find Lieutenant Anderson and tell him that there was a very large hit out on his head. Connor was hoping that Hank would be asleep at his desk or outside smoking a cigarette as usual, but when he got back upstairs Hank’s desk was empty. The jacket he usually hung on the back of his hair was gone, meaning Hank had left the precinct. Connor just needed to figure out where he had gone.

    “You looking for the Lieutenant, huh?” Connor was slightly relieved that this time there wasn’t insult or an offending comment to make Connor’s skin boil.

    “Yes, I am, Gavin.” Connor spoke calmly as he pulled a smile upon his face, hoping his eyes didn’t give away his annoyance or need. He did not need anymore confrontation from Gavin tonight, he had a very slight window if Hank was really in danger. Thankfully, Gavin seemed to have learned his lesson, at least for now. 

    “Well, since he couldn’t get any from you,” Gavin started, pausing only for a moment to chuckle, “He headed down to Eden’s club for some sweet ass.”

    With that said, Connor was out the door and in a cab hoping that he wasn’t too late.

 

* * *

      

    Connor threw open the doors to Eden’s club scanning the entryway hoping that there was some evidence of where Hank was. When the cab dropped Connor off, he had instantly noticed Hank’s old-fashioned manual car sitting across the street. So Hank was there, the question was where was he and who had him. He frantically walked around the first room showcasing each and every android, he put his hand up to the first android’s tube.

    “Please work.” He mumbled as he tried to buy the android. He just wanted to probe its memory in order to see which direction Hank went, but the hand reader didn’t even process that Connor had placed his hand on the pad. “Shit.” He muttered as he ran further into the club.

    His eyes instantly went to the HR-400 female blue haired Traci that was dancing on the pole as soon as a client walked in. He quickly walked over to the bot and grabbed her wrist while she was still upside down in a split. Connor’s eyes clenched shut as he ran through all of the memory the Traci had collected in the past two hours. Some of the video was just the ceiling or the pole since the android was dancing around, but he made sense of most of it. He sped by it with inhuman speed as it wasn’t until the very end he noticed Hank walking in by himself and headed towards the blue room.

    Anger flared up in Connor as he pulled his hand away from the Traci, but he squashed that feeling down as he jogged into the blue room. The room was lit with a blue light and there was Gavin’s favorite model spinning on a pole in the middle of the room and it was filled with every model of male androids the Eden Club had. With rage in his stomach and worry in his heart, he reached forward and grabbed the android’s arm and pulled him closer as he watched the memories flow into his mind.

    Just like the other Traci, this one didn’t have any memories of Hank until the very end. Connor felt his heart cracking when he saw that his look-alike android ran out and grabbed Hank’s arm and watched as it leaned up and whispered in Hank’s ear. Connor let out a slight whimper and was about to pull out of the memory until he saw Hank shove the android away from his person. Hank began yelling at the android, and a swell of pride seemed to fill his biocomponents. Connor couldn’t make out the words that Hank was spewing at the android over the loud music and the spinning of the android he was watching from.

    The android soon flipped herself upside down and Connor was watching the scenery of the club instead of who he wanted to watch. He sped the footage up even more and after watching the ceiling, the pole, and the floor, the memory eventually got back to the fighting pair. Yet this time there was two other larger androids on each side of Hank and a moment later Hank’s head fell to the side and the two larger androids grabbed his arms before his body slumped to the ground unceremoniously. Connor’s heart tighten in his chest as he watched them leave through the staff door.

    Connor slowly made his way through the staff room, making sure to grab the pistol that he had stolen from Hank’s house, for other reasons, was out and ready. He held the gun steady as he slowly walked down the corridor tuning up his hearing modules hoping to hear where they had taken Hank. He finally approached a door with a small singular glass window in it.

    “You can go fuck yourself.” He heard a familiar voice sneer and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the image of Hank speaking back to his captors. Connor slowly looked up through the window but couldn’t see the group of people, he did see a large white curtain with four shadows.

    Connor quickly closed his eyes and shut off his breathing module. For a moment, he tried to catch his breath as if he needed to breathe; the air was eerily quiet without his exhaling. He slowly pushed the door open and hugged the wall as he entered the large loading area.

    “You already did that for me, _Lieutenant_ ” Connor heard the android imitate his voice when he called Hank by his title and it just made his blood boil. He would really need to ask Hank what he was thinking when he came here.

    “You know, for being so pretty,” Hank mumbled; more anger was bubbling up inside of Connor as he slowly made his way over to the curtain. Here he was trying to save Hank, and Hank was complimenting his kidnappers, “You sure are a major douche.”

    Connor had to hold in his laughter as he heard Hank’s own laughter echo off of the walls. “If I were you, I would keep quiet.” The smaller android sneered.

    “And why would I do that?” Hank mused, clearly having himself a dandy good time. He either didn't realize how much danger he was in or he knew exactly what he was doing. Or, as Connor was guessing, he didn’t care either way. Connor just hoped that the androids wouldn’t kill Hank for being a loudmouth before he got close enough.

    “Because we can kill you at any point.” Connor was now directly behind the curtain and had a clear sight of the shadows. They had Hank sitting on something, making him shorter than the other shadows. He had two large shadows towering over him on both sides, and another shadow seemed to be pacing back and forth. Connor figured this was the sexbot, he lost this shadow every time it went in front of the two larger androids. Not giving Connor a clean shot.

    “OooOo is that a threat or a promise, baby?” Connor’s eyes glared daggers into the white curtain doing his very best not to plan to throw a bullet in Hank’s direction as well.

    “I don’t think the deviant hunter would be very happy to hear you calling someone else baby.” The small shadow chuckled as it seemed to grow in size; Connor figured it was walking closer to Hank.

    “His name is Connor.” Hank sneered and for a moment Connor’s heart swelled at the sound of his name. “Besides, he deserves better. I am just a washed-up drunk that pays for trash apparently.”

    Connor’s smile fell slightly at his confession, but that face quickly twisted up in rage as he watched the smaller shadow kick Hank in the head causing the older man and the chair he was in to fall to the ground. Connor slowly stood up against the wall, closed his eyes and let out a silent deep breath. He opened his eyes and quickly raised his gun, calibrating the trajectory of the bullet, the movement the curtain would cause, and the slight flinch the one android might make after the first bullet left the gun.

    All of this processing happened in a matter of a millisecond as he began walking forward and quickly squeezed the trigger two times before running over and throwing the curtain open with his gun raised. As the white curtain flew around him, Connor watched the two bodies slowly collapse to the ground blue blood creating a false halo around their heads and he saw the sex bot jump back in shock and fear.

    “Why hello again.” Connor smiled as he kneeled down to put Hank’s chair back upright so he wasn’t lying on his side tied to a chair.  “I am simply here to pick up what is mine, and then I will be on my way.” Connor didn’t shift the gun from being pointed at the bot’s head.

    The bot scoffed crossing his arms over his chest, “I don’t know if you are malfunctioning or just stupid.” Connor cocked his eyebrow at the comment as he used his free hand to burn the ropes off of the chair. “If he kept crawling back to me, obviously I was better.”

    “You have a little too much bitch in ya for me.” Hank murmured still tied to the chair, “I am old, don’t want to teach a puppy not to piss where it eats”

    “He spent money on me, and he came crawling back for me to give him what you couldn’t.”

The sexbot smiled as he took a step towards Connor and Hank, “And what did he give to you?”

    “He gave me a home.” Connor said, his anger slowly melting off of his face revealing a small smile, “He woke me up.” He lowered the gun and turned his head to the side to show Hank that smile.

    The bot let out a nasty growl when Connor turned away and went to lung at him with its own gun. Connor never turned his head as he snapped the gun up and shot the android in the chest. He fell to the ground with a thud, the bullet ripped right through his thirium pump leaving him paralyzed till death, but would allow Connor to access its mind later.

    “Don’t you ever do that again.” Hank shuttered as he stepped over the body that was beginning to swim in blue blood and headed towards the exit, “Just plain creepy.”

* * *

 

    “Con…” Hank pleaded as he watched Connor pace back and forth the anger enough to melt the snow that came in contact with his hair. It was almost amusing and Hank might have laughed if Connor wasn’t currently screaming at him for being unnecessarily dangerous and plain old stupid, as Connor put it.

    “Don’t you Con me, Lieutenant.” Connor yelled pointing at Hank for a moment before continuing with his pacing. “It was foolish of you to follow a lead without any backup. Especially without me.”

    “You did it on…” Hank had begun to speak, but like the entirety of this argument, Connor cut him off.

    “Don’t you start with that.” Connor yelled as he ran his fingers through his hair, pausing his pacing for a moment to let out a deep breath, “I am expendable. I can be replaced, but you, Oh, but you…”

    “You don’t want me to die. Doncha?” Hank smugly spoke as he wrapped his arms around his chest. He knew he was right, and whether or not it killed him later, he loved teasing the android. Connor just never seemed to know what to do.

    “It would be very detrimental for the rest of the mission.” Connor sputtered his pacing picking up in speed, “In that sense, yes. I would like you stay alive.”

    Hank chuckled at the response and it was in that moment as he watched the anger boil off of Connor he knew he had nothing left to lose. He had almost died tonight, and if it wasn’t for this kid figuring everything out, well Hank wouldn’t have been found alive. A small smile lifted his lips as he just looked over the younger man. His lips were twisted up in a pout and it was obvious that the boy was worried and scared shitless that he was going to lose Hank.

    Even if he didn’t understand it, he was lucky to have such an innocent man in love with him. It was clear by the sight in front of him that Connor never did anything about his deviant thoughts, and it was pretty clear to Hank that he had gone fully to the dark side, and he never looked better. His eyes were hooded with pure contentment and relief that this android was here in front of him right now.

    “Con…” Hank tried to begin once again, but Connor just snapped his head and glared at him with the strength of a million suns. If looks could kill, Hank would be nothing but ashe on the ground. Come to think of it, Hank was pretty sure if an android wanted to kill from just their stares, they could figure it out; he made a note to ask Connor about it later.

    “Oh are you finally going to say something or are you just going to sit there and look at me with that dumb look on your face?” Connor snapped walking towards Hank, “I don’t think you realize how much danger you were in, Lieutenant. You could have died, you could have led them right to our doorstep. You could have...mph”

    Hank had quickly shoved himself off of his car, wrapped his large hands around Connor’s arms and pulled him into a kiss. Connor’s eyes grew wide as Hank let his slide closed as their lips molded against one another on the sidewalk. It had been far too long since Hank felt Connor’s lips against his; he made a vow to himself that he never would be so stupid again. Hank’s large arms wrapped around Connor’s waist and pulled him even closer. Before Connor could react to the kiss, Hank was pulling back and looking down at him with his large blue eyes pouring into Connor. Those eyes held so much pain yet so much love.

    “Please come home”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had another scene written for the Sex-bot look alike, let me know if you guys want to read it! We went with plan A for that scene this time haha I am so glad the two have finally made up! Next chapter is some sexy time! And holy hell, I am so ready! 
> 
> Please comment and let us know what you guys think! We love every since comment!


	10. "I Just Can't Say It"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after the two reconnect and forgive one another for the past, the take time to slow down and truly show one another how they feel. Hank wants to make sure that he can make up for his past mistakes, and show Connor how it feels to truly be loved. But, can Hank overcome his fear of saying "I love you"? or will can you really not teach an old dog new tricks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!

“I Just Can’t Say It.” 

   “Please come home.”

   Connor’s eyes were still wide from the kiss as he stared into Hank’s large blue eyes that were brimming with fear and some warm emotion that was swimming in them that Connor couldn’t put his finger on. His eyes lowered for a moment and his lips parted, wishing to speak but nothing came out as his processors were firing every which way yet couldn’t compute the right words to express what he was feeling.

   His lips pulled up in a smile as he smashed his face to Hank’s quickly wrapping his arms around the man’s neck pulling him closer. Hank made a gruff sound of surprise when Connor all but threw his entire body at him causing the older man to stumble back a step or two. Hank’s arms slid down and found themselves wrapped around Connor’s slim waist. Connor’s fingers quickly tangled themselves into Hank’s silver hair as he ran his tongue along Hank’s bottom lip.

   Hank let out a soft chuckle against Connor’s lips, “I take that as a yes then.” He opened his mouth slightly and let his tongue gently rub against Connor’s. Their tongues circled one another as Connor pressed himself flushed against Hank trying his hardest to feel every inch of the older man.

   Hank’s hands gently caressed Connor’s lower back, making him arch into Hank and a soft whimper to leave his lips. Hank broke the kiss but Connor’s body was tingling with a need that he only felt once before so it didn’t take long for him to pull Hank’s head back by his hair and for his lips to find the side of Hank’s neck. A breathless groan slipped through Hank’s lips as Connor’s tongue ran against his skin; Connor’s eyes rolling back in his head as the salt coated his sensors. He began nibbling on the neck enjoying the feeling of Hank’s heartbeat quickening.

   “Why don’t we take this elsewhere?” Hank grunted out, but Connor was so entranced by the feeling of Hank’s body pressed up against him, he didn’t hear Hank. Two large hands grab Connor’s ass and a harsh squeeze caused him to throw his head back and a guttural moan to spill from his lips. A surge of pleasure and a twinge of burning pain wrapped through his body and his sensors were causing his body to tremble, “Yeah, let's get you home, Con, before anyone else gets to see that face beside me.”

* * *

  

   “Hank…” Connor’s artificial breath caught in his throat when Hank pushed him up against the wall. Connor had been pawing at Hank the entire ride back to the house, his hands never left Hank’s body which caused a fire to erupt deep inside of Hank that was about to explode. Once they made their way into the house, Hank’s hands were all over him, shoving him up against the wall, shrugging his suit jacket off of his shoulders, and forcing Hank’s knee between the younger man’s legs.

   “What is it, baby?” Hank whispered in Connor’s ear and Connor felt his entire body tense up at the word. The word shot straight through his processors freezing everything in its path, his heart was thumping in his throat and his breathing was far from the regular pre-set. While his processors were telling him that the word alone shouldn’t get him worked up, since it was the dictionary word for an infant child, it was causing something to bloom inside of him. He was too lost in thought to see the fear creeping up on Hank’s face, “Sorry, I won’t call you that anymore, if you don’t like it…” Hank mumbled as his knee lowered and his hands loosening their grip as self-consciousness filled him.  

   Connor’s eyes filled with understanding and he grabbed Hank’s face and quickly pressed his lips to Hank’s. He pulled back a second later and looked up at Hank with a huge smile on his face, “No, please, do it again.” He shoved his face into Hank’s chest trying to hide the blue blush that was filling his features. When he wasn’t deviant, all he experienced was a heat warning, but now he felt the heat spilling through his face and his stomach tingled while it twisted up. “I don’t understand why, but I like it.”

   Hank let out a soft chuckle before placing a gentle kiss on Connor’s head, “Don’t worry about it, baby. We all like different things.” This was definitely different than the man who had shoved him up against the car; this was truly Connor, not some porn that he downloaded, but the embarrassed young man he grew to care for.

   “I never used these sensors before, I don’t understand what is going to happen.” Connor mumbled into Hank’s chest, “But I do know that I want it to happen.” He let out a whimper allowing his hips to wiggle against Hank before glancing up at Hank through his eyelashes with his bottom lip pouting out, “I think I am supposed to say that I want you inside of me.”

   “You can’t say shit like that, Con, or this party will be over before its starts.” A groan slipped through Hank’s lips, “It have have been awhile since I made love, but...” He dipped down and captured Connor’s lips once again this time gentler than before. His large hands cupped Connor’s jaw as he sucked Connor’s bottom lip into his mouth and gently nibbled on it. “Don’t worry, baby, I will take care of you.”

   A gasp caught in Connor’s throat as he felt his knees begin to grow weak and tremble. His hands grasped onto Hank’s shoulders for support when Hank slipped his tongue into Connor’s mouth. His fingers tightened along the broad shoulders when Hank’s hands ghosted over his sides and fluttered over the edge of his pants. With a slight tug, his white button up shirt was pulled up from his pants and Hank’s warm hands pressed against the small of his back. The warmth sending sparks up his spine causing him to arch into Hank, pressing his body against all of Hank’s warmth.

   Hank was the one to pull back this time and begin placing butterfly kisses down Connor’s jaw allowing his teeth to drag against Connor’s neck. He began placing chaste kissing up and down his neck simply falling in love with the noises that were being ripped from Connor’s lips. Hank’s lips opened letting his breath trickle down the man’s neck; the blush slowly trickling down from Connor’s face, the beautiful blue spiking up from his porcelain skin.

   “How does that feel, baby?” Hank whispered against Connor’s skin, slightly sucking the skin into his mouth as he lightly nibbled on it. Hot wet kisses covered the small love bites once again mixing the sharp pain with the intense waves of pleasure that was rocking his core.

   “What...what are you doing?” Connor moaned as Hank bit down on the crook of his neck, “It won’t leave marks…” His voice was breathless as Hank’s tongue ran along the love bite that was shining white, void of artificial skin.

   “But you will keep the marks won’t you, baby.” Hank smirked against Connor’s skin as he pulled up from Connor’s neck to look Connor in the eyes. His face was flushed a beautiful blue, his lips were parted and his breathing was labored. Hank placed his finger under Connor’s jaw, and raised his head so their lips were barely inches apart, “I want everyone to know your mine.”

   For a moment, Hank was concerned that he caused a short circuit inside of Connor to blow; his eyes rolled back and he threw his head back. All worry washed away when Hank watched Connor’s lips quiver before the most beautiful moan ripped from inside of Connor. Hank quickly scooped Connor up in his arms and all but ran to the bedroom. He was getting older than he realized as the task was not as easy as it once was. He kicked the door open, all but ripping it off the hinges, and basically threw Connor onto the bed unceremoniously. Connor bounced a little on the mattress as he stared at Hank with shock. Hank wouldn’t admit that he basically lost his grip on the younger man and threw him on the bed in the hopes of not dropping him on the floor.

   “I must admit,” Connor stated, his lips twisting up in a smile as he watched Hank huff out air. “I am very impressed you were able to accomplish that.”

   “Don’t be treating me like an old man,” Hank began as he kneeled down onto the bed, it creaking underneath his weight. “Especially with what I am about to do to you.” Hank slowly made his way up the bed until he was in-between Connor’s legs hovering over the smaller man. Connor shivered as Hank ran a hand across his cheek.

   “Such a romantic.” Connor smirked before wrapping his arms around Hank’s neck; there was something in this man that seemed to drive Connor wild. Hank lit a fire inside of Connor that seemed to be burning hotter than ever before; Hank’s eyes were lowered and dripping with need as they poured into Connor. Yet he wasn’t treating Connor like a sexbot, he was loving him. Allowing very gentle touches to dance across Connor’s arm. “Make love to me.”

   Hank’s lips pulled up in a slight smile as he leaned down and gently placed his lips against Connor’s. Connor sighed into the kiss as he copied Hank and let his eyes close. Their lips molded against one another as Connor’s hands began roaming along Hank’s large shoulders. He felt his hips twitch as Hank lowered most of his weight onto Connor. The feeling of Hank surrounding him caused a throaty moan to slip through his lips. He had felt nothing like it before, his nails dug into Hank’s shoulders trying to release some of the fire that was building inside of him.

   Hank’s tongue ran along Connor’s bottom lip almost begging, Connor’s mouth parted allowing his tongue to circle Hank’s. Their tongues danced together, Hank’s tongue rolled against Connor’s causing a shiver to run along his body. It was nothing like the kisses they had shared before, it was softer yet full of passion. It wasn’t just pent up lust clawing its way to get out, it was perfect. Hank pulled back, but his lips never left Connor’s skin.  

   Connor mewled in disappointment when he felt some of Hank’s weight leave his body. Yet he felt the beating of his thirium pump quicken as Hank began kissing down the side of his neck. Pausing once and awhile to nibble on the artificial skin. Connor trembled beneath him, his processors were all over each trying to figure out what was happening to his body. Hank had Connor in his power, and he knew it as well. He rolled his hips down into Connor and he could feel how hard he had become in the short period of time. Connor groaned at the feeling as Hank’s fingers danced across the buttons to Connor’s dress shirt teasing him with what was going to come.

   “May I?” Hank whispered flush up against Connor’s neck that was now turning a light blue tint with white hickies scattered where Hank had sucked the pigment away. Just like Hank had told him, Connor had no intention of allowing the skin to fill back in. There was something inside of him that shivered in pleasure at the idea of everyone knowing what Hank and he had done and would, hopefully, continue to do.  

   Connor opened his mouth to speak, but Hank gently bit down on the crook of his neck directly hitting a major sensor in his neck. His eyes rolled back and his head was thrown back against the mattress as a broken moan clawed its way through his lips. He felt himself grow harder as the kisses began to grow rougher.

   “I’ll take that as a yes.” Hank chuckled against his skin, Connor felt his face heat up in embarrassment as Hank took in every emotion filling his face. He covered his face with his arms as Hank sat up in the bed and began slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Connor felt as if he was going to explode with the anxiety and want building up in his mind. His back arched up towards Hank’s touch not understanding why he wanted Hank’s hands to touch his skin. Even if he didn’t understand, he knew he needed it.

   Finally, Connor felt the last button pop open as the air brushed against his chest causing his body to tremble. He felt his nipples perk up as the cooler air blew passed them; his eyes shot open at the strange feeling, he bit down on his lip to keep the noise from slipping through. It was then that Connor noticed Hank hadn’t moved in a couple of minutes. He glanced out from under his arms and noticed that Hank was looking at him with a strange look on his face. Connor couldn’t compute what it was, his face was so calm, yet his lips were perked up with a slight smile as his eyes just bored into Connor’s. His face began heating up even more and he hid back underneath his arms. He felt the bed shift as he heard Hank chuckle at his antics.   

    “Stop laughing at me.” Connor whined as he kept his arms covering his face; he felt the embarrassment fill his biocomponents.  

   “Sorry, baby.” Hank chuckled as he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the compartment that held Connor’s thirium pump. “You are just so….fuck, you are just cute, Con.” Hank mumbled clearly embarrassed. Connor felt the smile trickle onto his lips as he peered out from his arms and saw Hank’s face was flushed red.

   “Now,” Hank cleared his throat as Connor felt him grab Connor’s arms and pull them away from his face, “Please don’t cover up my favorite part.”

   Connor’s eyes widened from the comment and he opened his mouth to speak but nothing except air slipped through. He clenched his eyes shut and gave a slight nod towards Hank, who responded with a silent chuckle before returning to Connor’s chest. His lips brushed against Connor’s collarbone as his tongue snaked out to draw patterns on his pec.  

   “Hank.” Connor gasped as Hank pulled his nipple into his mouth. He rolled the delicate nub in between his teeth, very gently, before sucking it. The sensors in the small bud seemed to be running in overdrive as the moans were slipping through his lips before he could hold them back. He knew his nipples were only there for aesthetic purposes, or at least he thought so, he didn’t realize how powerful the sensors in there were.

   Hank let the nipple fall out of his mouth with a pop as he rolled it gently between his fingers watching in fascination. “I wasn’t sure if you were going to feel anything if I did this.” Hank let his tongue slip out as it rolled around the bud, “But, hell am I glad that you do.” Connor fought the urge to cover his face again as Hank switched to the other nipple while his fingers continued to massage the other one.

   “Why...are you doing that?” Connor managed to stumble out in between the fits of moans that rocked his body. Hank glanced up at him through his eyelashes and Connor could feel the smirk creeping up his face.  

   Without looking away from Connor’s eyes, Hank bit down on the already sensitive nipple causing a moan to erupt from Connor’s body. He threw his head back into the pillows as his fingers dug into Hank’s clothed shoulders and his heels dug into the bed. His eyes were clenched closed as his back arched into Hank’s mouth; the pain radiated through his chest but deep in that pain was something else. It caused his hardened dick to twitch and press against the fabric of his suit pants.   

   “That’s why.” Hank smirked against the throbbing bud, he gently circled the bud with his tongue before taking it into his mouth knowing it would help with the stinging. Connor groaned as pleasure blossomed through his biocomponents. He had no idea why his body was responding to Hank biting his nipples, something that was meant to be purely for looks.

    Hank must have noticed the yellowing of Connor’s LED because he turned his attention from Connor’s nipple to his LED. He raised his hand up and rubbed circles on it with his thumb, “Stop overthinking everything.” Connor’s eyes opened and they seemed to look directly into Hank’s; he gave Connor a smile as he leaned down and placed another kiss on the compartment that held Connor’s thirium pump, “Just enjoy how it feels” He looked back up at Connor, “We will have a long time to figure everything out.”

   Connor felt the air leave his throat and he felt tremendously loved; it wasn’t a feeling he had ever felt before. Hank wasn’t repulsed by him being an android or that he had never felt this way before. He had seen where many older men did not want to ‘train’ a younger man if they could just find someone who already knew what to do. Ever since going deviant, he wasn’t sure what each emotion he felt meant, or even what to call them but right now he knew that the blossoming warmth that was filling him was love. He truly loved this man and it seemed like Hank loved him too.

   Hank smiled up at Connor before continuing his decent on Connor’s body. His kisses switched from gentle kisses to harsh bites to licks to sooth the sensitive skin. The room was filled with Connor’s moans as he tried his hardest not to cover his mouth. The noises that slipped through were embarrassing but he knew Hank loved each and every one. Hank’s kisses paused at the top of Connor’s dress pants where his fingers rested against the button. Connor groaned at the pressure and thrust his hips up towards Hank’s hand.

   Hank let out a small chuckle, again, before kissing Connor’s belly button, “I was about to ask if I could take your pants off, but I guess I will take that as a yes.”  

   He pushed his hand down against Connor’s dick earning him a throaty groan from the younger man. He quickly popped open Connor’s button and unzipped his pants. Connor let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in when his dick sprung free from his pants since Hank had pulled his pants and his boxer briefs down at the same time. He hissed as the air rushed along his cock.  

   “I don’t know why you were built with this,” Hank chuckled, “But, I am sure happy.” Connor blushed under the weight of the compliment.  

   Hank grabbed Connor’s hardened cock and slowly began pumping it, clearly enjoying the looks that were twisting up on Connor’s face. Connor felt as if this something was building up inside of him. He couldn’t figure out what it was but it was but it was spreading like a fire throughout his body.   

   “Hank,” Connor moaned as he tried to swat Hank’s hand away, “Something’s happening…” Hank chuckled a little as he looked up at Connor who was covered in a dark blue blush.   

   “Oh, just you wait.” Hank chuckled as he bent down and took Connor into his mouth and Connor couldn’t hold in the noises that were coming out.   

   Hank bobbed his head up and down on Connor’s erect dick as his hands massaged circle’s into Connor’s hips so he could hold them down. Connor lost all control of his body as his hips tried to buck into Hank’s mouth; his hands twisted up into Hank’s grey silky hair giving them a slight tug when Hank sucked the tip into his mouth. He laid his tongue flat against the underside of Connor’s cock as he bobbed his head up and down on his dick.   

   He tilted his head up as he lifted his head off of Connor’s dick before diving straight down. He continued this motion as his right hand wrapped around Connor’s waist and began squeezing his ass. His pace increased as the noises coming out of Connor grew louder; he pulled up and let his tongue run along Connor’s dick. He sucked the tip into his mouth and hollowed his lips; he sucked hard on the tip before taking the entire member into his mouth. Connor was thrashing underneath Hank, unsure of what to do with his body as he felt this pressure building up inside of him.   

   He felt the cock twitch in his mouth and grow slightly in size. Connor felt his hips twitching as his biocomponents were twisting up in a way that made his toes curl. His head thrashed back and forth as the pants started slipping out one after the other. Each time Hank sucked down hard on Connor’s dick, Connor felt his back arch up while his thirium pump was all but pumping out of his chest. He felt his body heating up way beyond the recommended temperature but he reveled in it.   

   “Hank…” Connor moaned as he felt his dick twitched inside of Hank’s mouth, “I feel like I am overheating.” Hank took that and began sucking down harder before beginning to bob faster.  His tongue pressed and outlined the vein on the underside of Connor’s cock. “Hank!”

   Connor threw his head back against the pillows as he felt every emotion that was built up inside of him explode. His hips jerked up three times as he felt something explode from outside of him. His chest felt as if it was pried open as his body trembled in the aftermath of his organism. Hank swallowed Connor’s cum before giving Connor one more lick, causing his body to twitch again, before looking up at Connor with a goofy smirk filling his features.  

   Connor noticed that Hank was staring at him, but he was trying to regulate his breathing, “You okay, Con?”  

   “Yeah...yeah.” Connor huffed out, lifting his head to give Hank a smile, “I didn’t know I could do that. I am ….happily surprised.”  

   “Well, I am glad you can.” Hank chuckled as he leaned on his arm looking up at Connor, “Makes this all more fun.”  

   It was Connor’s turn to let out a light chuckle as he let his head gently lay against the pillow, “Yeah, fun.”  

   “You done for the night, Con?” Hank chuckled as he plopped himself next to Connor, “This the big bad android sent by cyberlife?”   

   Connor slapped Hank’s chest and gave him an annoyed yet teasing look, “No, I want to keep going. I want you inside of me.” His hand rested against Hank’s chest, allowing his fingers to rub Hank’s clothed chest. That was when Connor noticed that he was completely naked, besides his black socks and his sock garters. The thought of Hank hiding his body caused him to pout, his bottom lip sticking out slightly.

   “Okay, well I need to prepare you.” Hank said once again his lips filled with that goofy yet loving smile. Hank pushed himself off of the bed and walked towards the nightstand.   

   Connor flipped onto his stomach before crawling towards the edge of the bed where Hank was standing, “You are wearing too many clothes.”  Connor reached out and began trying to unbutton the eighties style striped shirt.

   “Trust me, you don’t want to see that.” Hank let out a laugh, but Connor knew it was to cover up his self-consciousness. Connor frowned when Hank tried to swat his hands away, but he slapped Hank’s hands away and glared at him.  

   “But I do.” He purred as he began unbuttoning the shirt. Hank rolled his eyes, but let Connor do what he wanted. It wasn’t like he was going to be able to stop Connor anyways.  

   Connor slowly peeled the shirt away from Hank’s chest and watched as the white chest hairs popped out. A smiled filled Connor’s face as his hands ran through the hair letting his nails lightly scratch Hank’s chest. He noticed that his skin was tattooed, and his fingers traced over the design before glancing back up at Hank.   

   “I want to know the story behind this.” He kissed the tattoo before looking up at Hank once more, “But right now, I want to show you what you just made me feel.” His hands reached down to unbutton Hank’s jeans, but once again Hank swatted his hands away. Before Connor was able to contest, Hank placed a finger on Connor’s lips.  

   “You will, just not tonight. Tonight is all about you and making you feel good.” Hank smirked before pushing Connor back down onto the mattress, “I just need to get some lube.” Hank went to turn around to reach for the nightstand before Connor reached up to grab Hank’s arm.  

   “There is no need for that.” Hank watched a dark blue blush flush on Connor’s face as his LED turned a light pink. “I...uh… self-lubricate…” Connor muffled feeling the embarrassment trickle up inside of him again.   

   Hank paused, just watching Connor’s face heating up. “I don’t want to know why, but thank god.” He mumbled the end of his sentence before unbuttoning his pants and shuffled his jeans and boxers around his legs before he stepped out of them both. Connor couldn’t help but gawk at Hank’s body.   

   His body was covered in old scars that just showed how rough Hank had been on his body. He had another tattoo on his upper thigh that Connor was just dying to run his fingers along. Hank’s body wasn’t rock hard as his own, but Connor didn’t want it to be. He enjoyed the shape of Hank, he wasn’t fat but he wasn’t built like Connor. His shoulders were wider and his thighs were strong. Connor’s eyes glanced down at Hank’s dick and he felt his face heat up once again. He figured Hank would be large because of his physical size, but he was bigger than Connor anticipated, but god was he perfect.   

   “Stop.” Hank warned as he crawled his way in between Connor’s legs. He pulled Connor closer towards him by the hips pushing his legs apart. “This is going to feel weird, but trust me, it will feel good.”  

   “I trust you, Hank.” Connor whispered glanced down at Hank who was just staring at him. Connor noticed that Hank’s face was growing red which caused something to stir inside of him.  

   Hank let out a huff, but Connor noticed that there was still a smile on his face. Connor let out a deep breath and a slight wiggle trying to get his body to relax as the excitement was swirling in his biocomponents. He felt his body jerk when Hank ran his finger along his hole.   

   “You need to relax.” Hank chuckled as he leaned down and placed a kiss on the inside of Connor’s knee. He watched Connor take a deep breath and waited until Connor nodded towards him before his finger circled Connor’s hole once again. His finger gently pushed against the rim of Connor’s ass and Hank let out a groan. “God, you are wet.”   

   Connor groaned as Hank pushed his finger deeper inside of Connor; Connor’s hips squirmed at the weird feeling of something pressing inside of him. He glanced down and realized that Hank was looking at him very intensely making sure that he wasn’t causing the android any pain. Connor’s heart swelled at the thought and then all thoughts were interrupted as Hank began slowly moving his finger in and out of Connor.  

   He let out a small gasp as the obscure and odd feeling began to disappear as Hank began pumping his one finger. Connor let his eyes fall closed as he felt his face heating up once again, he could feel his dick beginning to grow hard as Hank began stretching him. He felt Hank’s lips encase his increasingly hardened cock ripping a moan from his lips. He felt his body tense up when he felt another finger press itself into his ass.   

   Hank pulled up from Connor before letting out a deep breath, “Breathe.” Hank whispered before wrapping his lips around Connor’s dick once again.   

   Connor winced from the sharp stretching feeling from Hank’s fingers buried deep inside of him. “That is unnecessary.” Connor managed to squeak out, trying to distract himself from the burning sensation radiating from his hole.  

   Hank let Connor’s dick out of his mouth with a pop and just stared at Connor for a moment, “Shut up.”   

   Connor felt Hank take in the tip of his dick once again sucking hard on the sensitive tip; Connor hissed through his teeth as Hank began to slowly move his fingers. He felt Hank’s fingers twist and curl up inside of him; for a moment, Connor felt something. It was deep inside of him but it caused a moan to slip through the pain.   

   “Found it.” Connor could hear the smirk in Hank’s voice as Connor felt his fingers curl against that same spot and that feeling, that fire, burst throughout Connor’s body again. “I didn’t think you would be built with one, but they thought of everything.”  

   The burning sensation around his ass began to subside and it was being replaced with a small growing pleasure. At first, it was only a slight twinge of pleasure through the pain, and Connor was struggling to figure out why humans did this, but soon, that pleasure began building up inside his biocomponents. His breathing was growing labored, his face was heating up, and he felt his dick grow almost painfully against him. Hank let Connor’s dick out of his mouth before placing kisses on the inside of Connor’s knee.    

   “Hank…” Connor moaned as Hank began pumping his fingers inside of him again and again constantly pressing against that spot.   

   “How does that feel, baby?” Hank murmured against the inside of Connor’s thigh before kissing the area. Hank pressed another finger deep inside of Connor causing another guttural moan to rip through Connor. He heard the squishing of the lubricant as Hank thrusted his fingers inside of him, the noise causing an electric surge to rip through his body.  

   “More...please.” Connor moaned against his arm as he felt his hips beginning to move on their own. His back arched up before he rolled his hips into Hank’s fingers trying to get more friction, to draw out more pleasure from those fingers, but they weren’t thick enough.

   “You sure you are ready?” Hank questioned, his eyes filled with lust yet love as they poured into Connor’s. “I don’t want to hurt you.”  

   “Please, baby.” Connor pleaded, losing all dignity, as he rutted himself against Hank’s fingers. He heard Hank groan before slowly removing his fingers from Connor. Connor mewled at the loss, his insides feeling empty and stretched.  

   Connor watched as Hank rubbed his lubricated fingers around his dick coating it; Connor’s mouth suddenly felt dry as he watched Hank rubbing himself. Hank smirked at the younger man but didn’t say anything when he caught Connor staring. Hank pulled Connor’s hips closer and Connor felt Hank’s swollen dick press against his hole. He could just feel his dick popping through that first ring of muscles and the sweet burning pleasure ripping through his body. He tried to roll his hips, forcing Hank inside of him, but Hank’s hands held his hips down.  

   “You sure you want to do this?’ Hank questioned as he rubbed circles on Connor’s hips with his thumb. Connor couldn’t trust his voice regulator to work so he just nodded up at Hank with a smile on his face. Even with all the emotion and lust in between them, Hank was still making sure that Connor was okay and not in pain.   

   Once Hank saw the nod, he looked down in between them and slowly pushed his dick deep inside of Connor. A gasp fell from Connor’s lips as he felt Hank slowly filling him up; there was a slight burning sensation filling his ass as he was being stretched out, yet, the pleasure was bubbling up inside of him. Hank’s cock made Connor feel full, it was a twisting in his biocomponents that he was craving.  

    “Fuck…” Hank huffed as Connor felt Hank’s hips twitch inside of him; Connor groaned at the slight movement. “I guess I can move?”  

   “Please.” Connor groaned as he rolled his hips into Hank trying to find that spot inside of himself that caused his toes to curl earlier.  

   Connor felt Hank pull himself almost all the way out of Connor before thrusting himself back in. Connor’s head flew back as he let out a sputtered moan and his fingers dug into the mattress. He heard the groans leaving Hank’s lips as he began thrusting himself deep inside of Connor; Connor felt his body bobbing with every thrust, his dick smacking against his stomach as the moans slipped out.  

   Hank grabbed Connor’s legs and placed them on his shoulders before he pulled himself all the way out before shoving himself back in. Connor’s back arched up and a scream ripped through his throat as Hank began to repeatedly hit against Connor’s prostate. The new angle caused Hank to reach deeper inside of Connor than he had before.   

   Connor felt Hank’s pace increase and the noises were leaving Connor in huffs; he felt as if he couldn’t keep up with the thrusts. He could feel his insides twisting up as Hank tilted Connor’s hips forward before rolling his hips into Connor. He stopped thrusting but rolled his hips so his cock was sensually rubbing against Connor’s prostate. No longer just smacking against it, but rubbing and rolling around it. Connor tried calling out his name but it all came out like nonsense as the sensation made his toes curl.  

   “Hank…” Connor moaned his fingers digging into the sheet beneath them; when Hank thrusted back in, smacking his prostate on the head, Connor swore he heard a small rip in the sheets. Connor’s eyes were barely staying open as Hank thrusted into him, he tried to roll his hips up to meet the thrusts but Hank’s pace was growing too erratic for Connor to follow.   

   Hank’s thrusts grew slower as he lowered Connor’s legs from his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist. Hank leaned forward, restings his elbows next to Connor’s head so only some of his weight was on the smaller man. But Connor basked in the feeling of Hank’s body pressed up against his. Hank’s thrusts quickened again as he leaned down and took one of Connor’s nipples in his mouth. Rolling the sensitive bud in between his teeth.   

   “Hank…” Connor yelled, arching his back into Hank’s mouth as he felt his biocomponents twisting up. The heat radiating throughout his body as the pleasure began to cause his body to tremble. “It's happening again…”  

    Hank licked the nipple one last time before leaning up and placing kisses on Connor’s neck. He pushed himself up onto his left hand while his right reached down between them and began pumping Connor’s cock. “Come on, baby, let me hear you.” Connor moaned as Hank started thrusting harder into the younger man and his hand moved faster against his cock.  

   Connor’s back was arching up into Hank as his body began trembling as all of his sensors were being overshocked. The pleasure was rocking from all over his body, his toes were curling and his nails dug deep into Hank’s back. The older man’s thrusts grew erratic as his dick sloppily slapped against Connor’s prostate. The sensors were causing an electric shock to course through his body as he felt the familiar build up occurring in his biocomponents.Connor’s breathing was ragged as he desperately clutched Hank’s shoulders for support as he felt Hank bury himself deep inside Connor over and over again. Connor's feet hooked around one another around Hank’s waist trying to bring Hank even closer. He felt his body heating up with each thrust, his body desperately clinging to Hank as his legs began to tremble. He couldn't handle the sesation of Hank stretching him out with each thrust. He could feel the walls of his ass tighten around Hank's cock. He could heat the groans and grutns leaving Hank growing louder as he felt the man grow and spasm inside of him.  

   “Hank!” He moaned as he felt his dick twitch before he felt his body tremble in pleasure as everything exploded. His processors froze while his eyes clenched shut and he felt his cum shooting ribbons across his chest.   

   “Fuck…” Hank huffed, his thrusts growing more erratic by the second, “Connor.” Hank moaned. Hank thrusted deep inside of Connor three more times, each time slapping that prostate making Connor’s hips twitch and moans to slip through his lips before Hank’s hips spasmed and he came.  

   Connor groaned as he felt Hank’s dick twitch inside of him before hot liquid filled his cavity. He felt Hank give two more lazy thrusts through his orgasim before he allowed his body weight to fall back onto his elbows above Connor’s body. Connor shook as he felt Hank’s breathing cascade across his neck. Connor felt Hank let out a deep breath before he pushed himself up and placed a chaste kiss on Connor’s lips. The kiss was short, but it was sweet.

   Connor’s skin prickled as if there was a fire licking its way across his entire body. The heat of the larger man on top of him was adding fuel to that fire, but the way their sweaty bodies laid together was something Connor wished to feel for the rest of his life. With a deep huff, Hank rolled off of Connor and threw his arms out to the sides lazily trying to cool himself down. His eyes fluttered closed as exhaustion filled every muscle yet he felt more at peace than he had in a long time.   

   It didn’t take long for Connor to roll over to his side and cling to Hank’s side. He rested his head on Hank’s chest, allowing it to roll with his deepened breathing, and wrapped his long slender legs around Hank’s hairier thicker ones. He let out a deep sigh of happiness as he snuggled into the hair on Hank’s chest reveling in the feeling of it tickling his nose. Hank’s heartbeat thumped in his ears causing his thirium pump to swell and quicken; it was such an erratic beat that once and awhile quickened when Connor rubbed circles with his fingers into Hank’s sides. It was something that Connor loved. Hank’s undeniably human features. It brought something out of Connor that he didn’t understand yet, but he loved when it bubbled up inside of him.  

   Connor lifted his head and gently placed his chin on Hank’s chest giving him the biggest smile he could manage. “I love you.” He said for the second time yet it still caused nervousness to trickle up inside of his biocomponents; Hank still never answered him. Fear began crawling its way up Connor’s spine as Hank’s eyes filled with sorrow. He felt his face twist up in confusion and hurt as dread filled his biocomponents and he began pushing himself off of Hank.

      “I just can’t say it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY! New Chapter should be up by next Tuesday! Trying to get in a schedule by updating each Tuesday! We already mentioned before why Hank can't say it! He does love Connor, but he is struggling to allow himself to go through all that pain again. No worries though! Please comment and let us know what you think! Its been a bit since I wrote smut, especially slow smut so be nice haha
> 
> Oh, many of you said you wanted to know what option B would be with the sexbot and here it is. It isn't very detailed and just kinda an outline, plus it's not edited since we didn't choose this option! Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> “Please, just take him and get out of here.” The sex bot lowered its head and curled away from Connor. “I just want all of this to be over.”  
> “I don’t know what you are talking about.” Connor quizzically stated not sure why this android wasn’t putting up a fight.  
> Hank let out stiff grunt as he stretched his arms over his head once he was free from the chair, “Well that was highly uncomfortable.” Connor tilted his head and gave Hank a look from the corner of his eyes, “What? Its true.” Hank mumbled as he walked closer to Connor; he wasn’t going to lie, he felt pretty bare without a gun on his person.  
> “Of course you don’t know what it is like.” The sex bot let out a sad chuckle before looking up Connor, “You don’t what it is to wake up while some man is raping you. All these people coming in and using me as if I have nothing else to give. Filling every orphus of me and then leaving me alone, cold and dirty.”  
> Connor didn’t know what to say as he watched the android’s shoulders begin to tremble as tears were falling down its face. “You awoke to a loving man. Those people promised me that love that you had been given if I was able to capture him” the bot pointed to Hank before walking closer to Connor and holding out his arm. “If you want, here, take everything I know.”  
> Connor hesitantly walked towards and clasped his hand around the android’s arm allowing his memories to fill Connor’s mind and to be stored away for further examination. When Connor pulled back, he tried giving the android a smile, but he refused to return one. “I am sorry.” The android whispered before lunging towards to grab the gun out of Connor’s hand. Before the Connor could react, the android already had the gun to its throat and had pulled the trigger.  
> “Shit.” Hank yelled as the body fell to the floor with a thud.


	11. "I Need A Drink"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally confessing his love, how will Connor deal with the idea that Hank can't say it back? How will work go after the two spent the night together? Will Hank be able to handle a work relationship and how will Connor react to all of this new information? Will work get in between them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back! Please read the bottom Note

"I Need A Drink"   


 

     “I don’t understand.” Connor shook his head as he pushed off the bed bringing the blanket with him, trying to cover up his body. For some reason, the idea of Hank seeing him without clothes caused a sick burning sensation in his biocomponents. His pump throbbed in his throat as he pictured the sexbot; Hank only saw him like he saw that android, just something to  _ fuck _ when he wanted. “I thought you were going to make love to me...not fuck me like some sexbot.” Connor yelled voice faltering as that crack in his pump returned. 

     “Con, stop.” Hank sighed, his voice sounding cracked and broken. He quickly threw himself to the edge of the bed, reached out and grabbed Connor by the arm to pull him close. He pulled Connor into his arms and put his face into the compartment that held Connor’s thirium pump with his arms wrapped around Connor’s slim waist. “I do, trust me I do, but I just can't say it.” His voice trembled as he pressed his face harder into Connor’s midsection; yet Connor didn’t move to hold Hank, he just stared down at him with anger and hurt in his eyes. 

     “I am scared.” Hank finally huffed out. He let out a deep breath before he placed a chaste kiss on the compartment, “You know I lost my ex wife and son.” Another deep breath was forced through his lips and he felt like his chest was cracking in on itself as he forced the words through his lips, “His name was Cole. He was six years old when he begged me to go out for ice cream, it had been snowing.” A sad chuckle wheezed through his lips, “What kid wants ice cream in the snow? I knew I should have said no.”

     Hank shoot his head, his beard scratching against Connor’s torso. He let out a defeated sigh, “But, I was a sucker for those puppy eyes. A truck had slipped on black ice and crashed into mine, causing us to roll over. He needed surgery, but there were no human surgeons available, so an android preformed it. He, uh,  didn’t make it.”

     Connor felt his eyes prickle up as he watched Hank’s shoulders begin to tremble; he felt the wet eyelashes flutter against his torso as he wrapped his arms tightly around Hank’s shaking body. “The only human surgeon was high on red ice. The androids weren’t made to do the surgeries alone yet, they were made to assist not to do.” Connor watched as the silent sobs shook Hank; his thirium pump ached for Hank, watching him break down, Connor had never seen Hank this vulnerable before. He had never felt this amount of emotion tumbling off this man before; Connor knew Hank’s son had died, and he had read the reports as soon as he was assigned to be Hank’s partner, but at the time he hadn’t realized the misery behind the death. Now he could see and even feel the pain that it had caused.

     “I blamed myself for years. If I stood my ground and said no, maybe he would still be alive.” Hank’s shoulders sank as his grip on Connor tightened. Connor was sure that if he turned on his pain sensors, the grip would be very painful. He leaned down to squeeze Hank, there was no more wet butterfly kisses on his chest, but Hank was still shaking. “After that, my marriage fell apart. My ex-wife, she...uh, blamed me for his death. We barely spoke, but when we did, she just screamed. Then one day, she left.” Hank’s shoulders shrugged as Connor felt him cough against his torso. Connor’s lips trembled as he fought back his own tears; his mouth fell open slightly, but nothing came out. 

     “I do, Connor, you have no idea how much I do, but…” Hank pulled back slightly to look into Connor’s eyes. Connor’s heart cracked and his biocomponents felt hollow as he gazed into the red sunken in eyes. “I just lost so much.” His voice trembled as he looked away from Connor, his eyes counting the knots in the wood, “I just can’t lose anyone else.”

     “Hank.” Connor whispered breathlessly as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Hank’s head.

    Nothing else was said that night as Connor slowly bundled Hank up in his arms as they both laid down on the bed. Hank was curled into Connor, his face buried in Connor’s chest as Connor held the man whose shoulders would tremble every once and awhile.

 

* * *

  
  


    An ear-splitting ringing pierced through Hank’s head as it ripped him from his sleep. His hand uncurled from around the blanket he was clutching that was against his chest as he tried to reach over to the nightstand to grab his phone.   

    “What the…” Hank mumbled as his hand only met with another body in his bed. His eyes slowly opened and he was met with the sight of Connor’s face. Hank had to admit that Connor was a very handsome man, but he had never seen him look so at peace with everything than when he was sleeping. His brain wasn’t processing every little thing that crossed his sensor, his brow wasn’t wrinkled with confusion to his new emotions and lack of understanding. He looked peaceful and beautiful. 

    “Oh, that’s right.” Hank's eyes softened as a smile filled his face; the smile vanished as his phone’s ringtone seemed to pierce through his skull. “The fuck.” He rolled off of the bed and walked over to the nightstand on the other side where Connor seemed to be sleeping. He quickly glanced at the phone and realized that it was Fowler calling him. 

    “What?” He groaned after snapping the phone open. Hank sat down on the edge of the bed, allowing his hand to gently rub Connor’s shoulders enjoying the slight smile that blessed Connor’s lips.

    “Anderson, you need to come into the station.” Hank could hear the anger that was dripping from each word.

    “The hell do you need me for?” Hank murmured as he glanced over to the clock sitting on the nightstand. The digital letters read  _ 4:27 A.M.  _ “Its four in the goddamn morning, Jeffrey.” 

    “I don’t care what time it is, you need to get your ass to the station.” Fowler sneered into the phone, “Now.”

    Hank opened his mouth to speak but was met with the harsh click of Fowler hanging up. He let out a loud groan before snapping the phone closed and throwing it on the nightstand. His head fell into his hands; there was no way this was happening. He slowly raised his head up to look over at Connor, who somehow, didn’t wake up to the noise Hank was making. Especially since he wasn’t actually sleeping, and it was just an artificial sleep.

    “Hell, that’s right.” Hank mumbled as he remembered Connor mentioned that he would need to run some tests on his system since he overheated last night. The thought caused a patchy blush and a surge of pride to run through Hank. 

    The question now became, whether or not he was supposed to wake Connor up or not. Hank’s face twisted up in confusion as he looked down at the android, he knew that they needed to be at the station, but if he woke Connor up earlier than his systems expected, then he was nervous that he could screw something up inside of Connor. Like what happened to the old computers when you shut them down as they updated. Hank groaned, glancing down at Connor. Well, Fowler never mentioned that Connor needed to be there, so maybe it would be okay if he left Connor home until he was ready. 

    Hank decided that was going to be the plan, unless Connor woke up before he left. Hank quickly grabbed some clothes before heading to the bathroom. He glanced at himself in the mirror and he swore that the bags under his eyes didn’t seem as black as they usually did. A faint smile filled his face as he quickly grabbed the sticky notes from one of the sink drawers. He quickly wrote down two new notes and popped them on the mirror along with the others. 

     He quickly brushed his teeth before making his way into the shower just hoping that Connor would see his notes. Well, he hoped he sees the one note, the other one is more of a note to himself, but it was something he needed to see.

 

* * *

    Connor’s eyes opened slowly as a soft ding rang throughout his head; he waited as the fan above him drifted in and out of focus as his lenses recalibrated. Slowly everything that had occurred during the reboot and system check ran through his vision like a list. A huge smile filled his features when he realized he wouldn’t need to go through the headache of explaining to Cyberlife how he fried one of his processors because he got a little too ‘comfortable’ with his partner. The thought of the conversation almost caused a small chuckle to leave his voice synthesizers. 

    Speaking of said man, Connor glanced around the room to realize that Hank was nowhere to be found. He pulled the covers off of his body as he slowly got off of the bed looking around the room. The covers had been pulled over top of him, so Hank must have done that, but the clothes that were scattered on the ground were missing. Connor cautiously walked to where his pants were laying on the ground. He quickly threw those on after his boxers trying to ignore the dread that was filling his thirium pump. 

    As soon as he finished getting dressed, the dread was swallowing his body as the sorrowful realization seemed to fill his mind.

 

* * *

    “What is this about Jeffrey?” Hank sighed as he threw himself in the seat in front of Fowler’s desk. It had been way too early for this dumb shit, he didn’t understand why this couldn’t wait till a couple more hours when he was supposed to be at work. 

    “You need to stop calling me that.” Fowler sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I am calling you wondering why  _ your _ android shot and deactivated three androids and there is no report on it?” 

    Hank’s face twisted up in confusion as he just stared at Fowler with a dumbstruck look on his face. “That is what this is about? You have me here at the ass crack of dawn because of a report?” 

    “Well someone dropped off three android bodies, with your name on them, to be delivered to the evidence locker with nothing else attached!” Fowler slammed his hands on his desk, “We weren’t sure if it was a threat or not until we had one of the office bots look at the damn memory. You need to be more careful, Hank.” 

    Hank rubbed his eyes as a deep breath slipped through his lips, “Sorry, I will have that done as soon as I make it to my desk. Sorry bout that, Jeff.” 

    “Are you okay?”  

    “What do you mean?” Hank rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest, “Not like you are one to get worried about little ol’ me.” 

     It was Fowler’s turn to sigh as he leaned back in his chair with a loud creak, “I got a phone call from Cyberlife last night.” 

    “Is that so?” Hank questioned raising an eyebrow at the quick change of conversation, “And?” 

    “They were wondering why their RK800 model, or as you know it as, Connor.” Fowler gestured towards Hank before bringing his hands back together, “Isn’t returning to its port at night.” 

    Hank felt his throat begin to tighten as Fowler’s eyes seemed to drill into him; there was no way that Fowler could know. Hell, Hank didn’t even admit it till last night. “So? Why are you asking me?” 

    “Well, being partners and all, I figured you would know where the android went at night?” Hank leaned back in his seat trying to look less suspicious, as if he didn’t take said android home last night.  

    “Why would I care where that thing goes at night?” Hank rolled his eyes as he spit the venom through his lips, hoping that the words didn’t sound as forced as they felt. “Does it matter if he goes back to his port or not?” Hank questioned wondering if cyberlife had really been moditoring everything that Connor had been doing. 

    “No, but if he became sympathetic to the android’s cause, then he would need to be sent back,” Fowler shrugged, but his eyes were locked onto Hank, trying to see if there was any visible sign of distress, but Hank sat there with his best poker face on. 

    “Ah.” He nodded along pursing his lips but tried to not let the words affect him. The thought of Connor being thrown out like some piece of garbage was horrifying.” 

    “As well as you.” 

    “Huh?” Hank questioned, his head whipping back towards Fowler fast enough that his headache throbbed in response. 

    “If you become sympathetic to their cause, you would need to be pulled from the case, and Connor would go to another officer.” ”

    Hank shoved himself out of his chair and placed his hands on Fowler’s desk glaring daggers into him, “You know I am the last, goddamn, cop that wants to be doing this. Don’t think I would  _ ever  _ become sympathetic to some pieces of plastic.” The words were spit out of his mouth as his heart dropped into his stomach. If Connor ever heard these false words, it would just kill Hank. 

    Fowler opened his mouth to respond but was cut off when someone opened the office door. Both turned their heads to see a new police officer standing there with the door partly opened and an embarrassed look on his face, “Sorry to interrupt, but your android is looking for you in the evidence room. Something about not being able to access the files.”  

    “You are dismissed.” Fowler said leaning back into his chair with a smug look on his face. Hank sneered at the man before waving his hand at him as he made his way out of the room. 

   “Just try and keep your personal life out of the case next time.” Hank heard Fowler laughing from behind him. 

    “Fuck you.” Hank sneered as he slammed the office door shut.  

 

* * *

 

    “Looks like you have the evidence already open.” Hank stated confused as he made his way into the glass room that clearly had all of the evidence shelves pulled up and open. Connor was sitting on the desk, like always, but he didn’t respond to Hank nor did he turn around and look at the man. 

    Hank raised an eyebrow but figured that Connor knew that they couldn’t show affection in the workplace, since it could end with him being deactivated. They didn’t talk about it last night, nor did they discuss what they were, Hank wasn’t sure what the android wanted, nor was he really sure what he wanted. He wanted to cherish and take care of Connor for as long as Connor would allow him, but Connor was going to outlive him by so many years, maybe even decades. The thought caused a depressing sigh to leave his lips. 

    “Whatcha doin?” Hank asked, clearly getting more uncomfortable by the minute as he walked up besides the android who refused to say a word. Connor glanced over at Hank with a weird look on his face, as if he was unsure of what he was feeling or what to say. “You constipated or something?” 

    Connor’s face deadpanned before ripping his head away from Hank. “No, obviously I do not have said organic operating systems, thus, I could never be or become ‘constipated’.” The words seemed to be sneered out of Connor’s lips, but Hank just shook it off as him being very overtired. “I was just about to connect with the HR-400 model.” Connor gestured towards the sex bot that was hooked up to the cabinet.  

    Hank shied away from the android, the sight of it covered in blue blood and held up by a hook was just too much for Hank to look at. “Ya know, just be careful with the memories in that one and all.” 

    Connor’s face deadpanned as he began walking towards the dead android, “Usually company’s policy is to erase the memories every two hours.” He let out a sigh as he grabbed the android’s limp wrist, “But, I am above that, Lieutenant. Don’t worry, I will leave your pleasures out of the investigation.” 

    “That’s not what I was getting at.” Hank groaned, his face a blotchy red as he harshly rubbed his face and watched as Connor connected to the bot.  

    He huffed to himself, this must be worse than having your ex and current partner with you in the same room. He leaned against the desk and just waited for Connor to come out yelling, he wasn’t sure why, but he had a really bad feeling about all of this. Connor was acting really odd this morning, he wasn’t looking at Hank for longer than a couple of seconds and it had all been glares. Sure, they were trying to act like nothing changed around them, but this wasn’t how they were before. 

    “Hank?” Connor’s voice pulled Hank from his thoughts; Hank looked up from his shoes to meet the android’s gaze and he slightly regretted it. Connor’s eyes were wide with rage and confusion while his jaw was clenched shut and Hank could practically hear his artificial teeth grinding against one another. Something told him, that he viewed the memories that he swore he wasn’t going to.  

    “What's up….partner?” Hank questioned crossing his arms against his chest trying to pretend like he didn’t fear for his life. He always knew he would die at the hands of an android, he just never thought it would be by one he slept with. 

    “I just have a few little questions for you.” Connor’s voice was monotone as he slowly started making his way towards Hank. 

    “Let me hear them.” Hank gulped pushing himself off of the desk and glanced back towards the door, “Let me get a cup off coffee first.” When he turned to the door Connor harshly grabbed his shoulders and shoved Hank up against the wall. “Nope, don’t need it anymore. Wide awake. Good morning to you then.” 

    “What is going on?” Connor asked and Hank swore he heard his voice quiver a little as the android pushed against him harder. Their faces only inches apart. 

    “I should be asking you that.” Hank said bewildered, completely confused as to what was going through Connor’s head. “Did something go wrong with your update? Did ya break something?” 

    “Why are you treating me so cold?” Connor sneered with his face twisting up in confusion and angst. Hank stared at him with a deadpan face and something inside of him told him that he should try and calm the android down but there was something else inside of him that was infuriated that Connor was acting like this instead of just talking to him. 

    “Well, why do you think, Connor?” Hank said matter-of-factly, “Let's work through this together.” 

    Hank definitely knew he fucked up, but he was too far in to just let Connor go, “I don’t know, Lieutenant…” Connor sneered getting closer to Hank, “I thought we were just fine.”

    Hank groaned at the title, “Oh we are back to that now, are we?” He shook his head and rolled his eyes before glancing back at Connor with an annoyed look twisting up his face.

    “Oh, I’m sorry.” Connor’s voice was laced with venom and sarcasm, “I thought you liked that since you programmed that sex bot to call you that.”

    Hank let out an aggravated groan before shoving Connor off of him. Connor stumbled back a couple steps but quickly regained his balance. “I thought we were over that!” Hank yelled taking a step towards Connor who had his arms crossed across his chest. His LED spinning a bright red as he processed the fight that was unfolding in front of him.

    “Would you be over it if I had slept with, oh I don’t know, Gavin?” Connor sneered leaning towards Hank before leaning back with a smug look on his face.

    Hank felt his left eye twitch as rage filled his body to the core. He couldn’t control the anger that was bubbling up in him as he reached forward and tightly grabbed Connor’s arms, “Oh so you like Gavin? I guess you do like being treated like shit.” 

    “Since I love you, apparently I do.” Connor sneered grabbing Hank’s hands and throwing them off his person. Hank let out an exasperated sigh as he felt his rage subsiding at the word love. He wasn’t even sure what had started all of this. 

    “I know I had treated you like shit before, but I was going through a lot. It is hard to sort out all of these feelings that I haven’t felt in a long time.” Hank let out another sigh glancing down at his feet, “But I thought I had been treating you good since.”

    Hank looked back up towards Connor when he heard an angry noise rip through the android, “Well you didn’t this morning.” Connor’s lip was trembling as he spoke, “You can’t treat me like some sex bot that you just fuck and then leave in the morning.”

    Hank froze and he felt his mind stop as the words left Connor’s mouth. Wait, what was this about? “Uh, what? What’s going on? Why do I feel like I did something wrong when I know I didn’t?”

    “Oh you did nothing wrong, huh? So why don’t you just go back to the Eden club and fuck one of them next time you get horny!” Connor screamed as he began to storm away from Hank. For a moment, Hank didn’t know what to say or what to do. He couldn’t understand what was going on, Connor must have saw something he didn’t like in the memories, but if that was it, why was he bringing up last night and this morning?

    Hank quickly whipped around to grab Connor’s arm and pull him back to Hank, “Wait, what is this all about? You are confusing me, Con.”

    Connor’s mouth was open but nothing came out but whimpers at first, “You left me last night!” He finally cried out, “Alone. Then you have been acting as if nothing happened between us! You are treating me like that bot!” Connor exclaimed pointing towards the android hanging from the wall with dried blue blood splattered across its chest.

    A smirk pulled at Hank’s lips as he pulled Connor in for a hug, “Oh really? Like the one  _ you _ shot in the chest?” Hank chuckled a little amused at the squirming and angry pouts that were coming from Connor. It took a couple minutes, but Connor finally let out a deep sigh and fell into the hug. 

    “You calm now?” Hank mused pulling back from the hug a little to look in Connor’s eyes. They were shimmering with tears and it pulled at Hank’s heart if it didn’t completely rip it to shreds. “Can I talk now?” Connor shoved his head back into Hank’s chest, but Hank felt him nod. “Did you get my note?” 

    “What note?” Connor mumbled into the wrinkly fabric of Hank’s button up shirt. Hank rolled his eyes realizing what had happened this morning.

    “I got called into work early, at like four or some bullshit.” Hank explained rubbing circles on Connor’s back, “You were still doing a systems check, and I was scared that if I woke you, that I would mess something up, so I left you a sticky note on my mirror with the rest of my notes. I figured when you checked yourself in the morning, you would see it.”

    Connor looked up from Hank’s chest with a confused look twisting up his lips, “Then why have you been treating me like nothing happened?”

    Hank rolled his eyes at the question before looking down at Connor, “Because we are at work, you plastic prick.” He chuckled before slowly releasing Connor and taking a step back to look at him in the eyes, “What did you want me to do? Bend you over my desk and fuck you in front of everyone?” Hank let a hearty laugh at the absurdity of the thought. 

    “Are you asking me to or …” Hank’s laughter got caught in his throat as Hank began choking over what Connor had just said.

    “Sarcasm, Connor, sarcasm.” Hank wheezed out between coughs; he coughed into his fist two more times before leaning straight up to look at Connor’s beaming face. “Feel better now?”

    “Yes, very.” Connor smiled before quickly pecking Hank’s cheek before heading towards the exit leaving Hank in the middle of the room by himself. Hank watched Connor walk away with a goofy grin on his face. He rolled his eyes before walking after Connor.

    “ I need a drink” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the delay, it has been a long time and this chapter has been sitting in the google docs for a bit, but I just moved to another state and started my graduate program. Along with that, my editor went on Vacation and couldn't edit this past week so I am sorry for the hold up. Thank you all for being so understanding :) Love you all


End file.
